El secreto del ascensor -Skip Beat-
by elykatty
Summary: Después de los emocionantes avances... que salieron del capitulo 277 no pude evitar hechar a volar mi imaginación que secretos se debelarían en ese ascensor que se acaba de cerrar... asi que como para el 20 de enero queda mucho... pense que podria escribir algo para torturarnos mas... o sea para hacer mas amena la espera... disfruten la historia
1. Chapter 1 : El ascensor se cerro y

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Yoshiki ..esta historia es un fan fic sin fines de lucro... esta historia es por ser una fan... que se ha emocionado mucho con los avances del capitulo 277... que la disfruten...**

-Tsugura..saan!... ¿qué haces?

-que! que hago?...yo necesito que hablemos y tu no dejas de huir de mi

-Tsugura-san es que yo... tengo que irme...

-Pues no te iras!... hasta que hables conmigo...-dice firme-

Kyoko podía sentir el cambio de aura, ese no era Tsugura-san ni su nii-chan, ese hombre era el otro que habitaba dentro de Tsugura-san, pero era extraño Ya no lo sentía oscuro era determinado y la miraba de una manera diferente, pero aun así ella no quería ser la receptora del ensayo de su confesión por esa mujer, no podría soportarlo, saldría de ahi como sea.

Necesito salir, tengo trabajo que hacer.. ademas lo que necesita puede perdirselo a Yashiro-san o alguien más.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Entonces... ¿De que quieres hablar tu?

El ascensor se detuvo Ren lo había mandado a la planta alta, cuando se abrió iban a entrar dos chicas el estiro el brazo a la botonera y las miro

-Lo siento chicas este ascensor está lleno

y les cerró la puerta en la nariz, ante la muy asombrada kyoko que intentó acercarse para bajar, el se giro ya que vio que se había movido de donde estaba y ella le dijo temerosa.

-Tsugura-san!, no puedes hacer eso!... déjame salir por favor!

-ahh no? mira lo que puedo hacer...

Comenzó a apretar varios botones y desconfiguro el panel, causando que el ascensor se detuviera de pronto con la puerta bloqueada.

-Bueno al menos con esto tendremos unas dos horas o más en que se den cuenta que estamos atrapados y puedan rescatarnos, así podremos conversar sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.-sonrió aliviado-

-T..tsu..sugura-san!, ..te.. has vuelto loco!, porque has hecho esto!

-Tu me has llevado a esto con tus huidas, tú me estás volviendo loco! Y no saldremos de aquí hasta que podamos hablar...

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos estaba atrapada, ahora como lo haría como disimularía, como podría sobrevivir a esta situación de estar encerrada con el hombre que ella amaba que solo quería ayuda para hablar con su chica porque me había escogido a mí para eso.. quizás porque soy como una especie de amiga para él, quizás él no confiaba en nadie más... mi deber es ayudarlo... no no no puedo!, debo hacerlo comprender que esto esta mal...

-Te das cuenta que nos encerraste a propósito y que notaran muy pronto que el actor nro 1 ha desaparecido, además esas chicas podrían decir que te vieron conmigo y generarte rumores innecesarios y causarte más problemas con el..lla..-termina diciendo esto algo triste-

-Eso no me importa porque la única persona que me importa que me escuche en este momento y no malentienda las cosas está justo aquí conmigo atrapada en este ascensor las demás poco me importan.

-Eso es mentira !, porque me dices esas cosas a mi y asi... tu eres un playboy que quieres manejarme con tus encantos para que te ayude con ella... porque mejor no eres más sincero contigo y vas hablar con esa...digo con la mujer que amas...y me dejas tranquila!

Kyoko lo dijo sin pensarlo como tan tonta! con sus manos se tapó la boca para no seguir hablando, ahora se dará cuenta de mis sentimientos y se burlara de mi...soy una estúpida!

-Eso estoy tratando de hacer de ser sincero conmigo hablando contigo... pero ¿a que esa... te refieres a kana-san?

-Yo no necesito que seas sincero conmigo, ya sé que kana-san te tendió una trampa... tú sabes que con la que tienes que ser sincero es con la chica de tu corazón esa que amas...claro pero ella no te debe creer por tus mentiras y por esa actitud de Playboy que andas por la vida.

-Espera un minuto ! Como sabes eso..si yo solo se lo he contado a...

Kyoko resoplo.. habia perdido la pasiencia...Ya que! era mejor que lo supiera..

-Bueno ya que! no tiene caso que te lo oculte..si yo soy bou .. el pollo.

Ren se descompenzo un poco con esta noticia, como que ella era bou... como!

-¿Acaso siempre has sido el pollo ?

-Claro... tentekomai... recuerdas?

-Pero... pero ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

-Simple la primera vez que nos encontramos yo te odiaba, había sido despedida, además te había encontrado en un situación embarazosa, y no iba permitir como me molestabas en ese entonces de que te burlaras de mi por eso.

-Pero... después tu fuiste ayudarme cuando no podía interpretar a katsuki.

-Para esos momentos, yo te admiraba y estaba preocupada por ti, venia saliendo de grabar, pensado en lo que te había ocurrido en el set, cuando te encontré en el pasillo, parecía que estabas sumergido de un agujero negro, me di media vuelta para irme, pensé que no aceptarías mi ayuda, aunque te la ofreciera además podías hablar con Yashiro-san mejor, pero algo me detuvo y recordé nuestra conversación anterior que ni para decir una falencia como no entender una palabra se lo dijiste a Yashiro, así que tome el disfraz de pollo y me disfrace, pensé animarte, e intentar de alguna forma ayudarte de alguna forma, por eso lo hice estaba preocupada.

-Pero.. tu me ayudaste a descubrir mis sentimientos y aun así me dices que soy un mentiroso!

-No dudo que no seas sincero con tus sentimientos hacia esa... bueno esa chica... no te mentiré antes de saber la verdad de lo ocurrido con kana-san, juro que te encontraba el mas mentiroso de los hombres...pero después de entender lo que te paso y darme cuenta cuanto te ha afectado que ella no quiera hablar contigo... se que la quieres sinceramente...yo siempre les desearé lo mejor aunque yo no aprecie a esa mujer.

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?

-heeyy!, te estoy dando de mi apoyo y ¿me hablas así?

-Respóndeme algo... según tu ¿Quien es esa mujer de la que yo estoy enamorado?

-¿Para qué quieres que yo te lo diga?

-Simple... porque seguro tienes el nombre equivocado

-Claro... es posible...como a tu a todas las chicas que puedes les regalas anillos para el dedo meñique.. puede que solo me haya encontrado con una de ellas...cierto!-dice enojada-

-¿De qué anillo hablas? ... del de flores ¿que te hice?

-Ese anillo solo me confirmo tus trucos de Playboy...si amaras esa chica de verdad no usarías los mismos métodos conmigo y con ella... y quizás con cuantas otras.

-Por eso te enojaste cuando te lo di

-Bu.. bueno si

-O sea a esa... que tu dices yo le di un anillo de flores o dijo que yo se lo di, ¿eso es lo que a ti te molesto?

-No.. no de flores... un anillo de dedo meñique, dijo que se lo diste como retorno del día blanco del año pasado.. "el me lo dio diciendo... esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti... ya que un anillo meñique resalta la fuerza y la expresividad..espero te puede servir como amuleto"-recito imitando a una chica chillona molesta-

-y a ti eso te molesta porque...

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos, el estaba molestandola de nuevo... no Tsugura dos pueden jugar no permitiré que juegues con mis sentimientos

-Porque eres un Playboy mentiroso! Porque mas..-dijo enfadada-

-Bueno como se escucha es como si estuvieras celosa...

-Ja celosa yo?.. estas soñando...! solo estoy decepcionada de mi sempai.. eso es todo.

-Pues sabes yo te entiendo...entiendo mejor que nadie esos sentimientos.. sabes suena como mis anteriores decepciones de ti recuerdas... como cuando me dijiste que habías tomado el trabajo del PV con fuwa porque era divertido y no por venganza, yo estaba sumamente decepcionado.. o la vez que fuwa te salvo del cantantucho ese que te acoso, o la vez que le diste las gracias a fuwa por salvarte y los interrumpí solo para ser yo quien estuviera en deuda por ti... o cuando fuwa te beso para san Valentín oohh.. no sabes lo absolutamente decepcionado que estaba, pero sabes cuando estuve más decepcionado cuando dejaste que kijima te comprara ropa.. o si ahi estaba decepcionado..

-Que no me compro ropa! solo la rento!

-Es lo mismo!-rugio-... sabes que mas me decepciono cuando fuwa te beso 5 minutos antes de encontrarte conmigo, después de lo de tu madre y me prometiste que no volverías a bajar la guardia con el... después de todo lo que te hizo! ¿acaso lo perdonaste?

-aghhh y vuelves con lo mismo acaso tu no sabes mi historia con el... como puedes creer que estaría con el hombre que me utilizo y desecho como un trapo viejo.

-Pero al que defiendes...diciendo que no tiene malos sentimientos y que yo no conozco lo suficiente para juzgarlo y tu si conoces...

-Bueno eso lo dije porque estaba enojada por tus palabras y quería herirte ... de alguna forma...

-Pues lo conseguiste! eso me dolió mucho!... yo solo quería que lo negaras que me dijeras que el se aprovecho de tu debilidad del momento, que después de eso le pateaste como mínimo su hombría y huiste a mis brazos para refugiarte.

-Es que tu me atacaste como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo... pensé que me comprenderías que comprendias mi dolor... por lo de mi madre... tu estuviste ahi ella niega mi existencia y yo no sabia porque...todos los que han estado conmigo hasta los 16 años me abandonan a mi suerte y yo no sé lo que tengo de malo lo que hay mal en mi, y yo pensé que tu eres diferente... porque conocías mi dolor...pero solo me juzgaste no me diste una sola oportunidad de decirte lo que pasó.

-Es que yo ... yo soy un idiota cuando estoy contigo!, cuando estas cosas pasan me vuelvo loco de celos! Dejo de pensar actuando como un energúmeno y estoy arto de ese maldito fuwa, quisiera desaparecerlo de tu corazón, y que solo dejarás espacio para mi.

-Desaparecerlo de mi corazón ...

-Yo siempre he disimulado mis celos con decepción, tienes razón que te he manipulado para que creas que estás actuando mal... y he utilizado el respeto que sientes por mí como actor como sempai... y solo porque soy un cobarde... primero porque me negaba a mis sentimientos por ti... y después porque no podía permitirme amarte...luche contra este amor que me quemaba por dentro...pero tu penetraste cada barrera de mi corazón, yo tenía mucho miedo de amarte ya que yo hice mucho daño en mi pasado, pero tu me salvaste hasta de eso y me ayudaste a aceptar mi pasado en mi presente.. pero ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que te necesitaba en mi futuro... que te quiero en mi futuro... aunque mi espacio en tu corazón sea pequeño, aunque solo me des una mínima esperanza...quiero luchar para ser el único que ocupe tu corazón, sanar tu corazón como tu hiciste con el mío... si tan solo me permitieras mostrarte cuando te amo kyoko si me concedieras solo esa oportunidad... yo ...yo

Kyoko cayo de rodillas en el suelo sus piernas habían flaqueado desde que escuchó la primera parte de esas inesperadas y desesperadas palabras, y aunque veía en esa mirada la sinceridad y la desesperación... no podía creer lo que él le estaba diciendo... la había dejado sin palabras, no fue capaz de seguir mirándolo sus lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse sin que ella pudiera contenerlas, tanto que se convirtió en un llanto doloroso, y a la vez liberador.

Ren por su parte se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando le destrozaba el corazón verla así, pero porqué lloraba tanto era que no sabía cómo rechazarlo..acaso sentía pena por él... no había algo más... ella quizás sentía algo aunque fuera pequeño por el después de todo estaba enojada con él por lo de kana y por la de la otra chica.. quizás había una esperanza... quizás sus intentos habían tenido algún pequeño fruto quizás había una muy pequeña posibilidad. Se arrodillo junto a ella estaba exhausto de sus emociones y quería ser capaz de entender esa reacción ... se acercó a ella con temor de ser rechazado..la tomó por los hombros para que ella lo mirara, ella se estremeció ante el contacto pero no lo rechazo, no lo apartó, ella lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y cuando hicieron contacto visual ella se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, Ren solo la estrechó entre sus brazos y ambos se quedaron así varios minutos hasta que ella comenzó a calmar su llanto.

-¿Tanto me odias?... que... al decirte que te amo lloras

-ahhh-suspiro-

-Perdóname por seguir siendo egoísta y pensando en mis sentimientos, pero necesito saber ¿Porque lloras después de lo que te he dicho?

-ahhh...¿Porque crees que te odio?

-Porque tu no quieres saber nada del amor... para ti el amor es el peor de los sentimientos desde que fuwa te dejo...y yo estoy aquí abriéndote mi corazón rogarte una oportunidad para que me ames.. aunque sea pequeña... supongo que al odiar el amor odias lo que siento por ti.

-¿Eso crees de mi?

-¿Y no es verdad?... tu misma me lo haz dicho... que el amor es la peor de las cosas de este mundo.

-ahh eso si es verdad! Por algo soy la miembro nro 1 de loveme ¿cierto?

-Bueno..si

-Además soy un ser lleno de odio por el amor y por shoutaro ¿cierto?

-Aunque me duela admitirlo fuwa te transformo...en eso, aunque yo no creo que seas un ser lleno de odio, eres cálida, determinada, talentosa, de buenos sentimientos... claro cuando no se trata de fuwa... por eso creo que ya no lo odias que incluso ya lo has perdonado por tus actitudes hacia él.

-¿Actitudes? ¿Como cuales?

-Ese día que te enojaste conmigo en el auto, yo aparte de la foto que les tomaron cuando el te beso, había visto que estabas con él en la mañana, por eso fue que me volví loco de celos de rabia de que estuvieras ahi con el tan alegre..., fue cuando fuimos a recogerte el.. estaba disfrazado, pero sabía que era el y tu le susurraste algo al oído y el juguetonamente te persiguió y tu muy sonriente huiste de el.

-¿Entonces ese fue el motivo por el cual pensante que nos habíamos reconciliado?

-¿y no es así?

-¿como puedes pensar tal cosa?... en primer lugar yo nunca he tenido una relación amorosa con shoutaro.. Ni antes ni ahora, en segunda tú también crees que soy una mujer tonta en el amor que solo vive para el amor para ese idiota... yo nunca he odiado el amor...odiaba lo que me convirtió ese tipo de amor.. En un ser vacío sin aspiraciones, mis deseos solo eran por agradar a otros, por un poco de amor yo daba lo que fuera... por eso yo odiaba ese tipo de amor... que es el que representa fuwa para mi... pero desde que me me di cuenta de eso y comencé a descubrir otras clases de amores... más recíprocos todo cambio dentro de mi..

-¿De que amores hablas?

\- Hay muchos ejemplos, están okami-san y tashio-san quienes me recibieron y me han cuidado, sin ser nada de ellos se alegran con mis triunfos y se preocupan por mis penas... un amor paternal familiar... también están otou-san y el presidente, que se preocupan por mi y por mi futuro y me llaman para saber si estoy bien, de ellos he recibido un cariño un amor paternal que ni siquiera conocía.

He conocido a través de mouko-san el amor de amiga de hermana que se preocupa por mi como yo por ella, igual como son maria-chan y chiori-chan, en esa categoría también esta Yashiro-san, que siempre se preocupa por mi bienestar y de ayudarme, entre otras personas que llenan mi vida actual con su cariño compañía y aprecio sincero.

-y yo que soy para ti, ¿No estoy en ninguna de esas categorías?

-Quizás un poco en cada una pero para ti tengo una categoría especial.

-¿Especial?

-Claro tu categoría es especial ya que eres un hombre que al conocerlo me odio y lo odie... después por las cosas de la vida pase a admirarte, por la gran persona que eras, por tu madurez y profesionalismo, este gran respecto se convirtió en cariño, en preocupación, te volviste importante para mi no solo porque aprendía actuación de ti, sino ademas me ayudabas a ser una mejor persona y actriz, lo cual generó en mí un sentimiento de preocupación por lo que te pasaba... me sentía inútil cuando no podía ayudarte, por no poder hacer nada por ti, necesitaba agradecerte por todo lo que habías hecho por mi... yo sentía que te debía mucho.

-Tu no me debes nada yo todo lo he hecho por amor... y aunque sabía que mis posibilidades de que me correspondieras algun dia eran muy bajas, todo lo hice de corazón, porque tu me lo provocabas sinceramente.

-Lo se

-¿Lo sabes?

-Lo he entendido ahora

-Has entendido que te amo... pero que tu no puedes amarme cierto...

Ren se sintió devastado, todas sus esperanzas se fueron a la basura de golpe... tenía razón ella lo quería lo admiraba como su sempai, lo quería como familia como amigo como a los demás pero hasta ahí... ahora él quería huir de ahí no quería escuchar eso... agacho su cabeza y se desplomo sentándose en el suelo del ascensor, trato de recuperar la compostura y hacer un comentario casual para cambiar el tema.

-Creo que aún no han descubierto que estamos atrapados aquí... ojala vengan pronto tengo que ir a trabajar.-dijo tratando de sonar sereno-

-¿Ahora eres tu el que quiere huir y no escuchar lo que tengo que decir cierto?

-heee yo..Ya lo entiendo no tienes que decir más Mogami-san

-Eso pensaba yo cuando huía de ti estos días y hoy.. Que tenía claro lo que querías decirme y yo no quería escucharlo.. Me negaba a escuchar que tu me dijeras que te habías enamorado de kana-san y que me dijeras abiertamente que tenias una relación con ella.

-Pero eso no era lo que yo quería decirte

-Pues lo que tu crees tampoco es lo que yo quiero decirte

-¿Y entonces?

-Como no puedes huir como yo.. te lo contaré ...hace un tiempo me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti he tratado de negarme y ocultarlo de mi misma de los demás y sobre todo de ti... no quería que al enterarte te sintieras decepcionado de mi por ser una tonta en el amor y dirigir mis sentimientos hacia ti.. Pensaba que te burlarías de mi por osar fijarme en ti... ya que tu al ser el hombre más deseado de japón jamas podrías tan solo mirarme como un prospecto amoroso, por eso nunca te lo dije.

-¿Decirme que?

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti

-Tus sentimientos... ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Aun no entiendes lo que quiero decirte?... te entiendo después de todo no es fácil ...

-¿Que debo entender?

-Bueno te lo diré mas claro...yo hace un tiempo me enamore de... ti, jamas creí que tu pudieras amarme... ni siquiera un poco, cuando acepte mis sentimientos por ti, decidí solo atesorarlos en lo más profundo de mi corazón y estar junto a ti siempre como amiga como colega y admirarte desde lejos, aunque algún día te enamoraras de alguien mas, pensé en darte mi mejor sonrisa y apoyarte cuando eso pasara, pero cuando sucedió lo de Morizumi-san, y luego lo de Kana-san todos mis sentimientos se desbordaron por eso huía no era capaz de enfrentar lo que tenías que decirme o lo que creía que tenías para decirme.

El que estaba sin palabras ahora era Ren, no podía procesar esas palabras, ella huía de él porque sus sentimientos por él la sobrepasaron, sentimientos de amor... ella jamás me lo dijo porque pensó que me burlaría de ella.. Pero cómo pudo pensar algo así... he sido un estúpido todo este tiempo... como puede ser que haya sido tan idiota todo este tiempo

En eso el ascensor comienza a moverse y Ren instintivamente sujeta a kyoko y ella se aferra a él... de pronto el elevador termina de bajar y se abren las puertas... varios flash los recibieron, cegando los momentaneamente y haciendo que se aferraran mas el uno del otro.

Yashiro-san apartó a la prensa,

-Por favor dejemos necesitamos ver si están heridos, les daremos una declaración pero dejen pasar a los paramédicos.

La prensa se apartó y entraron unos paramédicos, ante los atónitos ren y kyoko abrazados comenzaron a examinarnos y preguntarles muchas cosas.

Unos minutos después, estaban en una sala de espera de TBM, los estaban terminado de revisar y ellos estaban aún en shock, aunque todos pensaban que era por la experiencia del elevador... pero lo que los tenía en shock era lo que acaban de saber el uno del otro hace unos momentos... no sabían qué decirse... Ren luchaba por no abrazarla y besarla... y todo lo demás que se le pasaba por la mente en ese momento... es que ella lo amara era más de lo que había soñado en mucho tiempo... pero que debía hacer ahora?

En eso entro Yashiro con una bandeja de té, agua y algunas cosas dulces, y los paramédicos le dieron algunas indicaciones y se despidieron para salir de la sala.

-Parece que está todo en orden, les he traído esto, dicen que un buen té y algo dulce les calmaran los nervios.

-Gracias Yashiro-san...

-¿Kyoko-chan estás mejor?

¿Que si estoy mejor? Le he dicho al hombre que amo mis sentimientos por él, después que él me dijera los suyos por mi, y ninguno de los dos a podido tan siquiera reaccionar, qué debería hacer, por alguna razón solo quería mantenerse abrazada a el, secretamente quería sentir sus besos sus caricias... pero ahí estaban sin poder hablar, estaba paralizada entre sus deseos y lo que era correcto, ya que debían fingir que lo del ascensor fue un gran susto por eso estaban abrazados cuando los encontraron.

-heee si Yashiro ya estoy mejor gracias..solo me maree un poco por la falta de aire..

Yashiro los miró primero a kyoko y luego a Ren... esos dos habían hablado... algo paso en el ascensor, pero no estaban deprimidos parecían estar reprimidos... de alguna forma.. Casi sentía como si sobrara en ese momento.. Como si esos dos quisieran estar a solas, decidió comprobarlo.

-¿Ren estas mejor?... ¿Quieres que cancele tu agenda de esta tarde o ya podemos irnos?

-hee yo... este... no yo no me siento tan bien ¿podrías ir a cancelar lo de esta tarde?

-hee... si..claro ren... vuelvo en unos minutos.

La atmósfera volvió a cambiar al quedarse solos... kyoko se giró para mirar a Ren.

-¿En verdad no te sientes bien?

-No y necesito cuidados intensivos para sentirme mejor-sonrió juguetón-

-¿Cuidados intensivos?

-Asi es necesito una persona que sea muy determinada, que sepa cocinar delicioso que sepa escuchar y dar consejos bajo un disfraz de pollo... y sobre todo que me ame...

-Mmm...creo que hay varias candidatas disponibles para ese puesto-sonríe maliciosa-

-Ahh debo agregar entonces que yo la ame a ella también... eso descartara a todas las demás candidatas porque solo queda una opción.

-ohh ¿enserio? Y ¿quién podrá ser tu candidata?

-La única mujer que he amado, que me muero por besar en este preciso momento.

-Pero si haces eso perderás tu imagen, todas las mujeres de japón estarán devastadas. Al saber que ya no tienes tu corazón disponible.

Ren acercó la silla para estar al lado de kyoko y tomar su rostro

-Pues es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar ese y mucho más

Ren acorta la distancia entre ellos y capturó los labios de kyoko primero suavemente con un leve contacto y después tiernamente comenzo a besarla, ella acepta su beso y se entregó por completo a besarlo posicionando sus brazos en su cuello, Ren ante eso arrastra la silla por completo con su cuerpo y coloca sus manos en la cintura de ella para acercarla a él y profundizar más el beso, ambos sentían que el mundo había desaparecido alrededor de ellos en ese instante, sumidos en ese tan maravilloso beso que ambos anhelaban.

Pero como siempre todo no es perfecto, de pronto comenzaron a sentir una tos constante, a lo lejos, seguido de risa contenida... se asustaron y se separaron abruptamente, girándose hacia el emisor de tan molesto ruido y vieron la cara de risa maliciosa que tenía su querido manager Yashiro.

-Lamento interrumpir... de verdad lo lamento... pero creo amigos que no es el mejor momento para eso, la prensa los está esperando quieren comprobar que están bien y quieren unas breves palabras, después de eso si gustan los llevo a casa.

kyoko estaba sumamente avergonzada, y ren sabía lo que vendría, pero no le importaba de hecho lo unico que queria era poder salir de ahi con ella...

-De acuerdo yashiro-san vamos a ver a la prensa...y no no puedes preguntar nada.

Yashiro puso cara maliciosa y dijo cuando Ren paso por su lado.

-que no puede preguntar no significa que no haya nada cierto.

-grrrr... vamos! no tenias tanta prisa

-eso es suficiente por ahora..

Ren miro a kyoko que aun estaba roja y pensativa, su corazón estaba aun acelerado necesitaba con todo su ser poder repetir la experiencia pero sin interrupciones... de ahora en adelante todo sería mejor si ella estaba a su la miro sonriente y ella camino hacia el segura y resuelta dejándolo sin aliento.

La declaración fue breve por instrucciones de yashiro-san donde el conto como habia sido la experiencia del ascensor.

-Tsugura-ren y Mogami Kyoko se estaban dirigiendo por el ascensor a los estacionamientos, de pronto Tsugura-san se sio cuenta que el ascensor subio en vez de bajar al presionar los botones el panel le dio una leve descarga y se detuvo abruptamente como estuvieron mucho tiempo se sentaron porque kyoko comenzó a sentirse algo mareada por la falta de aire, pero en si todo había sido solo un susto y como pueden comprobar se encuentran en optimas condiciones, solo algo cansados por la falta de aire y el encierro.

-Agradecemos su preocupación, pero solo ha sido un pequeño accidente, y estamos bien... si nos permiten nos retimos.

Kyoko y ren hicieron una leve reverencia y yashiro los ayudo a salir, aunque ninguno de los 3 pensaron que esas declaraciones les traerian varios rumores, cuando testigos de los hechos desmintieran lo que ellos declararon... generando una ola de rumores sobre los secretos del ascensor...

Ya en el auto, todos estaban en absoluto silencio, yashiro, se sentía sumamente emocionado podía nota el cambio de atmósfera entre ellos... y como los demás se estaba imaginando muchas cosas que podían haber pasado en el ascensor en esa hora solos. Tratando de contener su tono emocionado lo mas posible pregunto..

-heee bueno... supongo que tienen mucho que hablar prefieren un restorant o ir al departamento de ren?

Ambos se miraron cómplices y kyoko asintió

-Déjanos en el apartamento por favor... yo mas tarde llevo a kyoko a casa

Valla eso es nuevo esa comunicación con solo mirarse... me alegro por ustedes.. No saben cuánto me alegro por ustedes.

-Yashiro por favor...

-ok, ok no haré más comentarios... por ahora... se que necesitan hablar primero-sonríe malicioso-

Llegaron al departamento de Ren yashiro, entró por estacionamiento para que no los vieran llegar juntos, por si acaso.

-Gracias Yashiro nos vemos mañana.

-Si.. Y me avisas?

-¿Que cosa?

-Si paso por ti o por ustedes mañana-sonríe expectante-

-aghh adiós y gracias!

**Hasta aquí este capitulo... perdón me emocione demasiado con los avances, y enero 20 queda muchooo... y tampoco creo que cuando llegue enero todo avance rápido... espero haberles sacado una sonrisa con esta historia y cuando tenga la siguiente parte terminada.. actualizare esta divertida historia... ya que en la próxima parte hablaran en el departamento de Ren a solas... y la prensa no quedo tranquila con las declaraciones... recuerden hay varios testigos esta vez...**

**Bueno que tengan excelente fin de año... si es que no publico antes la segunda parte cariños y a seguir esperando que avance skip beat**


	2. Chapter 2 : Fuera del ascensor

Después que se despidieron de Yashiro-san en el estacionamiento del edificio, caminaron en silencio al ascensor ninguno de los dos parecía saber que decir…Iban por el ascensor subiendo hacia el departamento de Ren, en un extraño silencio que se apodero de ellos, ambos por dentro estaban sumamente nerviosos… por lo cual se miraban de reojo mutuamente para intentar comprender lo que el otro estaba pensando, ambos tenían el corazón a mil… Ren de pronto sonrió, sobresaltando a Kyoko con sus palabras.

-Esto parece un deja vú ¿No te parece?, aunque falta algo...-dijo pensativo-

Ren se dirige traviesamente al panel del ascensor y presiona el botón de parada de emergencia deteniendo el ascensor, para luego girarse y hacer retroceder a kyoko con su cuerpo arrinconándola en la esquina del ascensor, para colocar ambas manos en la pared del ascensor para volver a dejarla sin escapatoria, y con una sonrisa potenciada del emperador de la noche la mira intensamente…

Kyoko por otro lado se encandila con tan potente luz emitida por ese hombre… como había podido resistirse antes a esa encantadora sonrisa y no caer rendida… claro antes pensaba que esa sonrisa era para cualquiera.. pero ahora podía sentir, sabia que solo era de ella que siempre había sido de ella, el interrumpió sus pensamientos con su suave voz roncamente seductora.

-¿Así está mejor no crees?...mmm ¿en que estábamos?

-Tsugura-san no puedes seguir malogrando ascensores para encerrarme en ellos para hablar...cada vez que se te ocurra-dice frunciendo el ceño-

-¿Ah no?...¿acaso crees que hablar era todo lo que quería de ti? en el otro ascensor

-pero..pero.. a eso…entraste al ascensor a que te… escuchara ¿o no? -kyoko se puso a balbucear nerviosa-

El meneo la cabeza risueño y se se inclinó para acercar su rostro al de ella, para detenerse justo frente a sus labios para sentir su respiración acelerada, el disfruto verla así por él.

Ella en ese instante estaba hechizada por ese aroma, por ese aliento que le hacia recordar el beso que habían compartido en la sala de TBM, ese simple recuerdo la hizo desear probar esos labios nuevamente, con el solo recuerdo cerro los ojos deseosa.

Él sonrió al ver tan esperada reacción en ella, ya que deseaba lo mismo que él, capturo sus labios de manera rápida, con un beso tierno y casto que comenzó a intensificarse, el habilidosamente hizo que ella le permitiera invadir su boca, volviendo el beso algo mas intenso, podía sentir como ese beso incrementaba en él, el deseo ,el amor por ella, ese maravilloso contacto le permitía sentirla y a la vez demostrarle ... en ese momento todo su amor que sentía por ella, amor que al fin no debía reprimir y que podía expresar a través de sus labios que saboreaban cada instante de ese beso, el había besado antes pero nunca un beso le había provocado tantas cosas como ahora.

Por su parte Kyoko sentía sus piernas flaquear ya que ese beso no solo la hizo sentir amada, sino que todo su cuerpo reacciono a ese contacto, nublandole todos sus sentidos consentrandose en ese instante, como podría sobrevivir a esa dulce tortuosa tentación que era ese hombre que ella amaba, y que provocaba esas sensaciones que aun no entendía pero que estaban inundando todo su ser de él, y en su fuero interno no quería dejar de sentir esas maravillosas y extrañas sensaciones, pero el se separo de sus labios dejándola muy roja y casi al borde del desmayo.

-Mucho mejor! ¿No crees?-sonríe complacido-

-Tsugura-san ..que..que ¿estas haciendo?-respiraba con dificultad y sonrojada-

-¿Te refieres a esto..?

Ren toma su cara y la vuelve a besar…intensamente y sin alejar su rostro de ella esta vez le dice risueño.

-A esto srta se le llama besarse, esto es una práctica común entre las parejas que se aman por si no lo sabias-le guiña un ojo divertido-, creo que aun debo enseñarte un par de cosas...

-Tsuruga-san…

-y eso de Tsuruga-san… creo que ya no corresponde ¿no crees?... esto ya me esta empezando a molestar, tendré que buscar una forma de castigo cuando me llames así?

-¿Llamarte como?, no quieres que te llame Tsuru…

Antes que ella pudiera terminar de decir el nombre, el la tomo de la cintura para atraerla completamente hacia él y la beso de una forma feroz e impetuosa, invadiendo aun mas su boca, dejando a kyoko nuevamente sin poder respirar y con cara de confusión.

-Veras cada vez que me llames así… te dejare sin aire a besos

Kyoko lo miro sonrojada… este hombre la iba volver loca! Literal y absolutamente...pero ¿como quería que lo llamara?… si siempre se han tratado así… aunque ahora las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, ella podía sentir como las cosas habían cambiado y bueno pensándolo bien también esto podría ser divertido...ella también podía jugar un poco con la cordura de él...

-Eso quiere decir que me quitaras el aire si te llamo Tsugura-san-pronuncio lento el nombre risueña-

-Parece ser que la srta no aprende.. habrá que darle un par de lecciones mas entonces

La presiono de la cintura y ella muy resuelta se dejo llevar con una sonrisa, esta vez el beso fue algo mas intenso ya que kyoko como buena aprendiz, comenzó a imitar las acciones de su adorado sempai al besarla , invadiendo esta vez ella su boca, con lo cual esta vez el que quedó sin aliento fue Ren, quien al separase la miro sorprendido y ella le devolvió la mirada muy sensual, como sus mejores días como Setsu.

-Es que no entendí las primeras lecciones y como soy tan determinada, para aprender aveces es necesario repetir las lecciones mucho-dijo inocente- mmm... y te aseguro que para aprender siempre doy mi máximo esfuerzo por ser la mejor… y esto es algo que deseo aprender..-dice seductoramente-

El sonrió asombrado...esta mujer definitivamente lo iba a terminar de volver loco!… pero eso realmente lo fascinaba de solo pensarlo… cuando iba a contraatacar escucharon un ruido inusual...

-hola! Hola! hemos recibido una alerta de una parada no programada del ascensor, alguien a presionado el botón de emergencia necesitamos saber si los ocupantes están bien! -sonó desde el spiker del tablero del ascensor-

Kyoko y Ren se asustaron separándose sorprendidos, para luego mirarse con complicidad pues los habían pillado en la travesura, Ren se acerco a la botonera y presiono el botón de comunicación para responder.

-Hola aquí Tsugura ren, discúlpeme... por favor las molestias de hecho apreté el botón por accidente con mi espalda… pero todo en orden.. estamos bien.

-Tsugura-kun … ¿enserio es usted…? ¿no hay emergencia entonces?

-Si, si todo en orden

-Ahh es que si no fuera usted pensaría que alguien detuvo el ascensor a propósito, porque cuando hay una emergencia suelen hablar de inmediato por el comunicador, pero siendo usted quien es, seguro fue una extraña eventualidad.

-jeje si es que venia con algo entre manos del estacionamiento, -sonríe a kyoko con malicia-es cuando iba subiendo perdí el equilibrio presionando con la espalda el botón sin querer, lo siento.

-ahhh debió ser algo grande que traía, debió pedirme ayuda… ahora entiendo no se preocupe enseguida lo reinicio y los mando a su piso, que bueno que no es una emergencia, ya entonces que tenga buenas tardes.

-Si, no tiene idea, pero no se preocupe, ya tengo controlada la situación…muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias causadas.

Ren miro divertido a Kyoko y ambos no pudieron aguantar la risa, y estallaron a carcajadas.

-¿Te das cuenta las locuras que me haces hacer?

-¿yo? ¿Quién es el loco que anda trabando ascensores?

-Bueno en mi defensa…tu me volviste loco! Con tus huidas

-Ahora no estaba huyendo e igual me encerraste en este ascensor.

-Mmm bueno…como nos interrumpieron en tu anterior huida… es que había que terminar lo que empezamos ¿no crees? Y no pude evitar sucumbir ante esa tentación -sonríe juguetón-

El ascensor hizo un ruido tosco y luego se movió abruptamente, comenzando ascender, Ren aprovecho esa distracción para acercarse a ella y aferrarla nuevamente por la cintura, ella se sonrojo y le acaricio con la palma de la mano el rostro a él, quien le devolvía la caricia con una miraba de mucha ternura, de pronto el ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puerta, se giraron para bajar de este…sonrientes... pero...se sorprendieron al descubrir que los estaban esperando… estaban tan sorprendidos que ambos de la impresión gritaron al unísono.

-Yashiro-san!

-Así los quería encontrar, parece que nos les bastó el otro ascensor que necesitaban otra vez encerrarse eh?-dijo entre molesto y divertido-

-¿Cómo?, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no te habías ido?

-Esa era mi intención, pero tuve que subir, menos mal que había otro ascensor, sino me tocaría haber subido por las escaleras…o esperar a que un par de idiotas que les gusta encerrarse en ascensores para hablar, desocuparan este. Y como no es suficiente para ellos tener rumores por lo ocurrido en un ascensor necesitaban otro, ni a mi que soy su manager pudieron decirme la verdad de lo ocurrido, y ahora tenemos un escándalo encima por el famoso secreto del ascensor-dice molesto-

-El secreto de lo que sucedió en el ascensor ¿De que hablas?

-ahh-suspiro- Vamos a tu departamento mejor, ahí se los explico...no queremos levantar mas rumores de los qué ya hay ¿cierto?

-¿Rumores?

Kyoko y Ren se miraron confundidos, parece que su loca aventura no había sido una revelación para ellos solamente.

-Esta bien, vamos!

Ya dentro kyoko preparo café y Yashiro encendió el televisor parecía buscar algo hasta que de pronto, la voz de la conductora dijo algo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-"Es que yo aun no puedo creerlo… ni viendo las fotos me parece aun increíble lo que hizo Tsugura-san"

-"¿A que te refieres Miki-chan?"

-"¿Es que aun no lo sabes?... vamos a ver unas fotos de primicia que tenemos y después te cuento toda esta apasionante historia.."

En la pantalla grande detrás de las presentadoras aparecieron varias fotos de ellos, siendo rescatados del ascensor, y de su declaración pública, pero luego dejan una gran fotografía donde se ve a Kyoko siendo perseguida por Ren…Yashiro subió el volumen, Ren y kyoko se sentaron para escuchar atónitos, lo dicho por las comentaristas.

-"No entiendo nada Miki-chan, eso es lo del rescate en donde la afortunada Mogami kyoko ¿quedo atrapada en un ascensor con el guapísimo Tsugura Ren?, pero que significa esta última foto porque Tsugura Ren parece estar ¿persiguiéndola?"

-"Exactamente eso es lo que parece, y es lo apasionante de este misterio.. ya que al principio cuando todos nos enteramos de lo ocurrido, quedamos conforme con la explicación del pequeño accidente causado por una falla eléctrica que dejo encerrados por un poco mas de 1 hora a estos dos actores y después de que aparecieran en publico sanos y salvos, solo nos quedo la envidia hacia Mogami-san, por haber podido estar así con Tsugura-sama, pero esta historia comenzó unos minutos antes y esta foto es la prueba de ello ".

-"Pero...¿porque Tsugura-san, persigue a la actriz novata mogami-san?, ¿no es que estaba saliendo con Kana-san?"

-"En realidad no lo se…. Porque es que todo esto es un gran misterio, y también lo que sucedió dentro del ascensor, pero te puedo contar lo que si se, pues hubieron varios testigos de los momentos previos al encierro"

-"Cuéntame!, ¿que ocurrió entre ellos antes?, ya me estas poniendo nerviosa…"

-"No es para menos, es que esta historia es como de romance de película, uno piensa que las películas y los dramas es donde podemos ver los romances como estos... pero hoy ocurrió uno en vivo y a todo color según testigos"

-¿Romance? ¿Entre Tsugura-sama y Mogami-san?

-"No puedo confirmar el romance entre ellos, pero solo un romance entre ellos o profundos sentimientos justifican lo que Tsugura-sama hizo, porque solo un hombre enamorado puede hacer algo así ¿o no?"

-Pero ya cuentame Miki-chan nos tienes a todas expectante… ¿no me digas que el corazón de Tsugura-sama a sido robado por esta malvada actriz?

Ren miro a Kyoko, ella estaba sumamente sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, y su semblante cambio al escuchar lo de malvada, el quiso decirle algo pero debían terminar de escuchar los rumores...

-Tanto como malvada no… pero si creo que el corazón de Tsugura-sama ya tiene dueña.

-No! Mujeres de japón afirmen su corazón para recibir pronto estas terribles noticias.. Tsugura-sama al parecer a entregado su corazón.. y lo de malvada lo decía no por ella sino por los papeles que ha interpretado tan increíblemente la joven actriz Mogami-san, pero cuéntame ¿Que sucedió antes de que quedaran atrapados en el ascensor?

-O si claro… es que de solo pensarlo… me emociono es que fue tan romántico todo… al estilo de las mejores películas de Hollywood, ya que al parecer ambos actores se encontraron en loby de TBM, cuando Mogami-sama vio a Tsugura-sama, salio corriendo como un rayo…y para sorpresa de todos los presentes el le grito que se detuviera que necesitaba hablar con ella, y ella no solo no se detuvo sino que corrió con mas fuerza, provocando que Tsugura-sama saliera corriendo de manera desesperada para darle alcance y le gritaba que por favor lo escuchara… que tenia algo importante que decirle.

-¿y ella no se detuvo?

-no, no solo no se detuvo sino que ingreso impetuosamente al ascensor que se estaba cerrando para perderle, pero Tsugura-sama no se rindió, este maravilloso hombre no se conformo, y de manera audaz, a lo héroe de acción, se fue por las escaleras saltando piso por piso!

-¿querrás decir... corriendo por las escaleras?

-Nooo! literalmente salto piso por piso para darle alcance en la planta de estacionamiento-dijo emocionada-

-¿y que hizo cuando la alcanzo?

-Nada mas y nada menos que detener el ascensor donde estaba sola Mogami-sama, y luego entrar antes que se cerrara, pero eso no es la mejor parte poco después de eso el ascensor genero una conveniente falla eléctrica y se bloqueo quedando ambos atrapados.

-una falla eléctrica.. ¿conveniente?¿Que quieres decir que ellos querían estar solos?

-no se si conveniente pero de seguro fue oportuna la falla, ya que le dio la oportunidad a Tsugura-sama de hablar con mogami-sama ¿no crees? Aunque aún no sabemos qué pasó dentro del ascensor… solo sabemos que los encontraron abrazados cuando los rescataron"-terminó diciendo con una sonrisa cómplice-

-"Es cierto yo pensé que era por lo dicho en la declaración, que mogami-san le falto el aire"

-"Es que a cualquiera se le quita el aire de ser perseguida y atrapada por Tsugura-sama, es una actriz muy afortunada"-dice soñadora-

-si es afortunada.. muy peculiar … y es sumamente talentosa actriz..sus papeles aunque malvados, han demostrado un gran talento y versatilidad en el poco tiempo que lleva en el mundo del espectáculo, es que cuando la he visto en sus diferentes actuaciones y apariciones públicas no parece ser la misma persona.

-Si, eso es cierto a mi también me sorprende, solo cuando dijeron su nombre en declaración supe quien era la chica que se había quedado encerrada con Tsugura-sama, es que no se parece para nada a Mio de dark moon.

-Así es, y averiguando mira encontramos un par de sus papeles-

Muestran en pantalla varias fotos de kyoko tanto papeles como apariciones publicas.

-Es que ella ¿es la misma chica? No puede ser… es increíble!

-Asi es sus papeles más relevantes hasta ahora son el ángel bellamente malvado que mato a nuestro querido fuwa shou en su PV de prisioner...Después fue la elegante y malvada mío en éxito que fue Dark moon y tengo entendido que ahora esta interpretando a la sensual y cruel natsu en drama box-r, vi unos avances hace unos días"-dijo emocionada"

-"Si recuerdo en la gala de dark Moon, me pareció asombrosa lo hermosa que se veía y lo diferente a su interpretación de mío… recuerdas ahí estaba al lado de Tsugura-sama en la entrevista, recuerdo que eso me llamo la atención era inusual que apareciera con ella y no con Momose-san... aunque se veían muy bien juntos..."-sonríe picara-

-"Quizás... el amor nació en el Set de dark moon"-dijo emocionada-

-"o sea tu crees que ellos son pareja"-dijo aun mas emocionada-

-"si no lo son, espero que pronto lo sean, porque sinceramente solo un hombre enamorado, y desesperado puede hacer lo que el hizo y mas siendo Tsugura-sama quien es"

Kyoko miro a Ren que la contemplaba, y este le sonrió avergonzado, ella solo seguia absorta escuchando.

-"si tienes razón...que capacidad que tiene esta nueva estrella, no solo de cambiar su apariencia al punto de hacernos pensar que sus actuaciones son distintas personas que las interpretan sino que al parecer fue capaz de conquistar al gran Tsugura-sama…ahhh-suspiro largo- Sabes yo antes de lo de kana-san, pensaba que hasta quizás podía ser... bueno tu sabes que no le gustaran las mujeres...ahhh-suspiro-, pero después de esto solo me enamoro mas de Tsugura-sama, por ser un hombre que ama intensamente, y al parecer estaba esperando a la mujer correcta como todo un príncipe, que lastima que no me haya escogido a mi jajaja"-dice divertida-

Yashiro mira a Ren, como diciendo te lo dije, ya que el siempre le decía que su excesiva amabilidad con las mujeres podía hacer rumores que a el le gustaban los hombres, ademas como no se le veía con nadie fuera del trabajo, pero Ren no pareció importarle el comentario.

-"Bueno estamos especulando que el la ama, pero si ella huía de él seria... ¿Porque no quería saber nada de él o no?, quizás por el reciente rumor de el con Kana-san, ¿sera que el la engaño? o sera que ella no le corresponde?"

-"No Tsugura-sama no seria tan vil… y si lo fue, esta tratando de demostrarle cuanto la ama, y tratando de reparar su error….claro que ella debe sentir algo por el!, quien en su sano juicio no le correspondería a Tsugura-sama?"

-"Eso es algo que tendremos que esperar para asegurar… ya que es todo lo que sabemos por ahora es que Tsugura-sama tenia algo importante que decirle y le dio alcance de manera desesperada y que luego hablaron… ¿que? Por ahora solo ello lo saben… pero trataremos de averiguarlo para contarles mas de esta maravillosa historia que nos intriga a todos…vamos a unos informes comerciales.. y continuamos con bla.. bla bla"

Yashiro estaba botando arena… de lo sorprendido que estaba, Ren atónito estaba mirando la reacción de kyoko, quien paso del asombro a mirarlo con una cara de infinita ternura y amor.

-no puedo creer lo que haz hecho por mi!… ¿es cierto que saltaste piso por piso para alcanzarme?

-Ren lo que hiciste fue una completa locura! Como! Como se te ocurrió ¿acaso no piensas? Que pasara con la imagen de Tsugura Ren que hemos construido !, que vamos hacer! Esto se esta descontrolando tenemos que actuar...al menos los trataron bien a ambos en este programa..tendremos que revisar las replicas de los medios... asi ver como debemos proceder..Bla..bla..bla...-dijo Yashiro sin ser escuchado por ninguno, pues ellos solos se prestaban atención el uno al otro-

-si, y hubiera saltado del edificio si hubiera hecho falta para alcanzarte...a mi solo me importaba que tu me escucharas, y no te preocupes enfrentaremos esto juntos, a mi no me importa el escándalo mientras tu estés junto a mi.

-Si, si muy romántico todo… pero debemos actuar y hacer algo con tu imagen pública y con la tuya kyoko..sino quedaras como una fem fatal.. o peor serás odiada por las fan de Ren….ohhh que debemos hacer..?-aunque estas palabras tampoco fueron oídas por los presentes-

Kyoko sentía zumbar el corazón en sus oídos, como podía ser esto… que el la amara tanto y ella nunca se dio cuenta… como el había podido reprimir tanto tiempo sus sentimientos, si a ella a la primera posibilidad de que estuviera con otra había dejado aflorar sus sentimientos..habían tantas cosas que decirle, tanto que debían hablar y hacer… pero no podían conseguir estar tranquilos y a solas como a ella le gustaría. Kyoko se quedo pensativa abrumada por todos sus pensamientos...

Ren sabia lo difícil que estaba siendo procesar toda esta situación para ella,para el mismo no era fácil.. pero en su corazón y su ser ya no le importaba lo que pasara con los medios… si ella lo amaba le haría frente a todo...solo tendrían que soportar lo que se venia...resuelto en eso se acercó para confortarla y le susurro al oído

-si tu me amas nada de lo demás importa...quédate conmigo.. por favor.

Ella lo miró y le devolvió una sonrisa tímida de asentimiento, el la estrecho con mas fuerza en sus brazos y coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro, quedándose así unos minutos, ambos disfrutaban del dulce aroma emanado por el otro y la cercanía de sus cuerpos en ese cálido abrazo que los reconforto al refugiarse el uno en el otro.

-hey... heyyy...chicos ¿creen que es el mejor momento para eso?-seguía sin recibir respuesta-, heyyy me estoy sintiendo ignorado...heyyyy! solo me están ignorando o ya se olvidaron que estoy aquí-decía Yashiro abatido-

Ren acariciaba la espalda de kyoko y ella se removía gustosa de sentirse amada, él empezó a besarle su pelo y tiernamente, ella con ese contacto lo miro y el levanto una mano para acariciar su mejilla, las cuales estaban sonrojadas, ese abrazo simbolizaba lo que se necesitaban mutuamente, habían reprimido tanto tiempo sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, que sentirse correspondidos los conectaba de una manera inigualable,haciendo que todo lo demás desapareciera a su alrededor..

Mientras tanto en su alrededor, un Yashiro se había cansado de intentar llamar la atención de esos dos que parecían haberse olvidado de su existencia. En eso sonó el teléfono, miro a la pareja que ni se inmuto y contesto resignado suspirando.

-hola Yashiro al habla!-dijo feliz que alguien lo escuchara-

-Yashiro-san habla el presidente, me puedes explicar que esta sucediendo con eso dos.

Yashiro miro a la pareja que se mantenía abrazada y que se estaban acariciando tiernamente como si el no estuviera…

-la verdad es lo que trato de averiguar.. pero no he conseguido mucho solo ya se enteraron de los rumores.

-¿están contigo?

-yo si, ellos parecen haber olvidado mi existencia-suspira-

-¿que? Dame con ellos

-ok, lo intentare deme un minuto o mas.

-hey... heyy... chicosss los llama el Presidente-sin respuesta-

-heyyyy! -Grito fuerte-

Ren se giro suavemente para mirarlo.. y pregunto calmadamente

-ahh yashiro, querías decir algo?

Que! Como que si quería decir algo! Llevo como media hora hablando con ustedes pensó Yashiro, exhalo bruscamente por el cansancio, y estos dos lo estaban sacando de quicio ...

-si, hace rato...bueno en fin el presidente quiere hablar con ustedes

Kyoko se giro y pregunto algo alterada

-ohh debe haberse enterado.. que haremos ahora-dijo con nerviosismo-

-hablaremos con él… dame el teléfono Yashiro yo hablare con el-dijo con seguridad-

Ren tendió la mano y agarro el teléfono y con la otro le sostuvo la cintura a kyoko y la miraba con determinación.

-hola presidente soy Ren

-Al fin! parece que interrumpí algo, me puedes decir ¿Que significa todo esto?

-Bueno de que interrumpe no se lo voy a negar…-Sonrió-, pero esto significa lo que usted mismo me dijo que era el amor, pues bien perdi la objetividad y deja ser yo o deje salir mi verdadero yo, perdiendo toda mi serenidad cuando la mujer que amo estaba huyendo de mi, ya que no pude soportarlo mas, sin pensarlo la perseguí, y no me arrepiento ni un solo instante de lo que hice, de hecho nunca había sido mas feliz en toda mi vida.

Ren miraba a kyoko con amor mientras hablaba con el presidente, para reafírmale lo que el sentía y que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle como la tonta enamorada que se sentía.. ya que hasta entonces no había conocido mayor felicidad que esa.

Por otro lado él presidente no podía aguantar la emoción de lo dicho por Ren, es que para el era como un sueño que ese par se hubieran dicho la verdad..suspiro y tratando de sonar sereno dijo.

-¿No lo puedo creer? ¿Le has dicho que la amas?

-si, y ella para mi sorpresa me corresponde

-Al fin! Es que sino fueras tu quien lo dices aun no me lo creoooo! No sabes cuanto me alegro por ustedes

-¿Como que al fin? Es que acaso lo sabia?-Ren estaba algo aturdido-

-No seria yo, si no lo supiera o sospechara… -dijo algo nervioso- tu sabes yo huelo el amor en el aire por eso que esto es maravilloso, asombroso esto es algo qué hay que celebrar,ósea es cierto lo que dicen los rumores de lo qué pasó en el ascensor… o es mucho más que los rumores-pregunto perspicaz-

-Mmmm ..bueno… eso es algo que no le contare, confórmese que ha conseguido dos cosas que siempre quiso… rumores sobre mi… y que le hablara de mis sentimientos a ella.

-lo que mas me emociona es un hayan abierto su corazón al amor y que le hayan dado una oportunidad a vuestra maravillosa historia de amor eso me hace enormemente feliz y que quieran afrontar un futuro juntos.

-Gracias presidente valoro mucho sus palabras

-aunque me entristece un poco una cosa

-¿qué cosa?

-no saber aún cómo pasó !

-Jajja usted no cambia! Pues eso es algo entre ella y yo ¿no cree?

-Es que no puedes omitir en una historia de amor la mejor parte, tú no puedes hacerme esto no puedes ser tan cruel conmigo.-dijo ofendido-

-Presidente creo qué hay cosas más importantes que resolver en estos momentos que eso, ¿no cree ?

-Agh rayos tienes razón, aunque esto no se va quedar así..esta bien!-dice frustrado- vengan en dos horas a mi casa con Yashiro-kun tenemos que ver cómo proceder.

-pero...porque no mañana ? Es que en verdad primero necesito hablar con ella.

-Romeo eso puede esperar, si hay amor eso se supera pero dejar estos rumores sin resolver podrían generar problemas en tu carrera y sobre todo en la de ella.

-si... tiene razón, allá estaremos entonces y gracias por todo jefe!

-ya no me des la gracias que me emociono mas -dice reprimiendo un gemido de llanto- los espero

Al colgar Ren meneo la cabeza algo divertido y luego miro a kyoko algo triste y ella le pregunto

-¿Pasa algo malo Tsugura-san?

-El presidente quiere que los tres vayamos en 2 horas a la mansión, hay que manejar nuestra situación con los medios antes que sea tarde.

-si es lo que yo les decía, no podemos dejar que esto se expanda de mala manera puede traerles consecuencias a ambos.

-si tienes razón Yashiro-san… pero tsugura-san porque estas triste? El presidente ¿te dijo algo malo?

-No, es que quería que pudiéramos hablar y dejar todo claro entre nosotros primero

-Pero Ren ya tendrán tiempo, el presidente tiene razón-dice yashiro-

-Lo se pero aun no hemos tenido tiempo de nada de asimilar ni aclarar y no quiero nuevos malos entendidos entre nosotros

Kyoko lo mira con ternura para tranquilizarlo, y el le devuelve una media sonrisa.. ella se sintió preocupada un poco por las cosas que el quiere aclarar…. pero esta vez no huiría si el la amaba … o tendría que ver esto con otros amores o un amor del pasado.. eso la atemorizo.. nooo! Ella debía confiar un poco mas en lo que sentían ...ella debía escuchar lo que el tuviera para decirle…aunque pudiera doler..como el dijo lo enfrentarían juntos…. En eso suena un teléfono, Kyoko se acerca a su bolso a reconocer el tono y al abrir el teléfono coloca cara de sorpresa y nerviosismo, Ren la mira y comprendió inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

-Es fuwa ¿cierto?

-eso creo, es un numero protegido

-¿me dejarías contestarle?

-¿para que quieres contestarle?-dice sorprendida-

-Muero por decirle hola y darle el reporte del día… como el lo hizo conmigo hace un tiempo recuerdas para el PV que grabaste con el-dice con una sonrisa de caballero-

-¿y si mejor no le contestamos?-dice nerviosa-

-¿Tienes miedo de que el sepa lo nuestro?-dijo expectante-

-claro que no.. pero seguro sera una conversación desagradable,seguro quiere gritarme e insultarme por lo que debe haber visto en las noticias.

Ren sin darse cuenta había contenido el aire esperando esa respuesta.. tendría que aprender a confiar un poco mas en lo que sentían el uno por el otro… por eso tenia que deshacerse de ese imbécil...y ya se le había ocurrido una forma

-con mayor razón … por favor, por favor me dejas contestarle

Ren estaba dándole la espalda a Yashiro (otra vez no escuchaban lo que el decia) y pone su cara de cachorrito al triple para convencer a kyoko...ella lo mira entre divertida y resignada.

-Esta bien Tsugura-san, toma

-Gracias, por cierto llevas 3 sin quejarte después-sonríe malicioso-

Kyoko se sonrojo al entender de que hablaba, y vio como este apretaba el botón de contestar para colocarlo en su oreja.. pudo escuchar claramente el grito al otro lado del teléfono de su ex amigo de la infancia.

-Que! Mierda esta pasando mujer estúpida! Como es que haz caído tan bajo, acaso eres una absoluta idiota… tu crees que ese actor de 4ta te tomara en serio algún día… todo lo que hizo no es mas que un acto para que cayeras por el...no seas imbécil te usara y te botara por estúpida…como debe haber botado a tantas otras...

-Buenas tardes fuwa-kun, me alegra que Hayas llamado, porque no sabia como agradecerte el favor tan maravilloso que me has hecho.

Sho se quedó de piedra al escuchar a Tsugura Ren, podia reconocer esa maldita voz donde fuera…

-...qué haces tu contestando el teléfono de kyoko…! y de que que mierda estas hablando que quieres agradecerme ..y donde esta esa estúpida mujer! Dame con ella actor de 4ta.-dijo completamente furioso-

-Pero como no te voy agradecer, si después de todo que tu hayas sido un maldito canalla que dejo a esta maravillosa mujer a su suerte después de utilizarla para ser cantante… es gracias a ti que ella entro al mundo del espectáculo para mostrarnos su maravilloso talento como actriz, y sobre todo como no agradecerte haberla enviado a mi, no sabes lo feliz que soy en estos momentos gracias a ti-dijo con una sonrisa complacido-

Kyoko lo miraba anonada, por sus palabras… que significaba eso el estaba dándole las gracias a shou, Yashiro estaba botando arena por la boca de lo sorprendido que estaba ante tales palabras, ambos estaban expectantes esperando el siguiente dialogo… ya que no sabían lo que fuwa le contestaba ante tales palabras de pura provocación.

-tu… tu actor de 4ta … te estas burlando de mi? ¿Como que me agradeces...acaso crees que soy idiota ? Tu único interés siempre ha sido conquistarla y ¿crees que con ese acto seguro esa tonta caerá en tus redes…? dame con ella no lo permitiré ,no te sientas victorioso… pues mi lugar en el corazón de ella siempre sera mas grande e irreemplazable que lo que tu hayas logrado conseguir con tus artimañas, ella se dará cuenta de lo falso que eres y no tardara en volver a mi.

A Ren esas palabras lo hicieron arder en furia… y si este maldito tenia razón ¿si ella descubría su verdadera identidad por accidente y sus mentiras? Tenía que hablar con ella lo antes posible… pero no le daría el gusto al Fuwa de saber que lo había perturbado. Kyoko y Yashiro que observaban pudieron darse cuenta del cambio de atmósfera en Ren y lo enojado que estaba, pero este suspiro y sonrió fríamente para decir al teléfono.

-Tus primeras preguntas son un rotundo si, ya que a diferencia tuya yo desde que la conocí no he querido mas que tenerla a mi lado, y haré todo lo posible para que eso no cambie, pero una cosa te voy aclarar aquí no se trata de ganar o tener un lugar en su corazón… se trata de amar recíprocamente como lo hace una pareja normal… y tu ya no tienes cabida en esta historia, ya hiciste tu parte, gracias a ti nos hemos reencontrado así que cuidare de ella ahora y siempre como tu no supiste hacerlo. Gracias por todo Shoutaro adiós!-dijo triunfante-

Ren colgó con una sonrisa fría, y luego sonrió con satisfacción, para mirar a los asombrados presentes.

-Que bien! se siente hablar con la verdad...me siento mucho mejor, haber podido hablar con el… hace tanto tiempo quería decirle un par de verdades…aunque fui lo bastante diplomático para mi gusto-Sonrió divertido-

Yashiro y kyoko lo miraban atónito el estaba absolutamente calmado y había dicho tales palabras...Kyoko sintió su corazón estallar de jubilo, y a la vez sintió algo de temor… conociendo a shoutaro el no se quedaría tranquilo después de esas palabras…

-Yashiro nos permites un momento iremos a mi cuarto, tengo un par de cosas que hablar. con kyoko a solas, siéntete como en tu casa volvemos enseguida para que nos vallamos a casa del presidente.

Ren tomo por la cintura a kyoko sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los presente la dirigió hacia su habitación para poder hablar a puertas cerradas.

Mientras tanto en Seoúl se encontraba en un cuarto de hotel un cantante rubio en un estado de furia absoluta que estaba arrojando todo lo que tenia a mano de un lado a otro tratando de calmar su estado emocional…de pronto entro apresurada al cuarto su manager Shouko, quien miro espantada el cuarto y al cantante y espeto.

-Shooo que te ocurre, de mi cuarto se escuchaba este escándalo...que diablos te esta pasando.

Sho la miro con furia como el rey deba y furibundo le espeto..

-Como! Como se atreve! ese actor de 4ta hablarme a mi así! … a mi al gran fuwa shou…como se atreve a darme las gracias por haberla abandonado… acaso cree que esa mujer estúpida es de él...claro esa mujer estúpida cayo por el… como se atreve a aceptar a ese actorsusho de 4ta de 5ta de ultima!-gritaba descontrolado-

-sho cálmate de que estas hablando? Acaso kyoko-Chan y tsugura-san son novios ?

-noooo! eso no!, eso nunca me oíste-gritó con dolor-

Sho sentía una rabia que lo quemaba por dentro que lo apuñalaba en su corazón.

-Sho cálmate! ¿Que está ocurriendo entonces?

Sho respiraba entrecortadamente como un dragón furioso apuntó de echar fuego por la boca.. pero unos minutos después comienza a reírse desquisiadamente con malicia.

-jajja no lo se! pero no se de que me estoy preocupando aun tengo una carta de triunfo contra esos dos para separarlos…aunque estuvieran juntos...jajaj porque ella sigue siendo mía y ella me lo prometió… y aunque tenga que llevármela a la rastra para que cumpla lo haré jajja esos dos no se van a librar de mi tan fácilmente jajaja...-ríe desesperado por el dolor de su corazón-

Shouko lo miraba asustada parecía que se había vuelto loco… que será lo que había pasado en realidad con kyoko-san

En otro lugar no muy lejos de Tokio un hombre misterioso apaga el televisor después de ver unas noticias que lo dejaron impactado.

-Parece que el león capturo a mi caperucita, pero no te lo permitiré león, se que no eres tan valiente aun para hablarle de tu pasado, ademas caperucita es mía, así que ayudare a mi caperucita a saber, a conocer el verdadero rostro del león...no dejare que disfrutes de mi caperucita sin luchar... maldito león, ella no puede ser de un hombre tan sanguinario como tu -sonríe maliciosamente-

**Fin ? O me creen que este es el fin ?, Bueno claro que es el fin pero del capitulo, aunque si no les ha gustado la historia dejamos el fin aquí... aunque yo creo que le falta aún a esta historia para terminar .. parece ser que después de una confesión, hay más cosas que pueden intervenir jejej ustedes pensaban que después del ascensor iban a quedar sólitos (que mal pensadas).**

**Pues claro que tienen que enfrentar dificultades la confesión solo es la primera parte de una relación, pues hay que hacerlos sufrir un poco más si han desperdiciado tanto tiempo... que aun el vivieron felices para siempre no puede llegar... ahora deberán buscar su momento a solas y esto se complica con la prensa, la aparición de lo guapos villanos de la serie que reaparecen en este fic para complicarlo todo, que le dirá o hará Ren a solas en la habitación?, como solucionaran lo que la prensa cree? espero les haya gustado esta segunda parte y si les apetece una tercera me lo comentan saludos **


	3. Chapter 3 : Sin ascensor

Al cerrarse la puerta de la habitación Ren se volteó y miró intensamente a kyoko, su mente y su corazón en ese momento eran un conflicto, por un lado, quería hablar con ella, por otro quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían, sus ansias de ella le ganaron junto a su temor creciendo en su pecho...

Kyoko pudo ver a ese hombre, ese hombre que no era Tsugura en si, ese hombre que ella amaba y al parecer el que solo ella conocía que la miraba con deseo, con amor ...con miedo...?

El desesperado con el temor de perderla reflejado en su mirada tomo su rostro, y con ardor, sumado de ansiedad tomo sus labios y comenzó a besarla como si quisiera aprisionar ese momento... como si temiera que fuera el último beso. Ella detuvo el beso y con ambas manos tomo su rostro y lo miro determinada...

-¿Qué te ocurre?

El trago grueso, y se quedó congelado por un instante ante la indecisión

-yo... este ...nada ...ahhh...fuuu es que no sé cómo decirlo

-¿Tienes miedo?

El abrió los ojos sorprendido... ella lo conocía tan bien, al parecer mejor que el mismo.

-De cierto modo sí... en realidad...estoy aterrado!

-¿Por lo de la prensa?

-no...!eso me tiene sin cuidado

-¿De que entonces?

-De... que no puedas perdonarme... y me dejes...

Soltó abruptamente, quedando sin aire...

-¿Porque piensas eso?...¿Acaso de lo que quieres hablarme es de otra mujer?

-no! claro que no!

-Entonces...¿Es sobre tus pesadillas cuando eras Caín ?

-Si, en parte ya que eso es la principal razón de todo, ya que es lo que me llevo a ocultarte mi pasado, y a mentirte mucho, he sido un cobarde, un egoísta que a veces solo he pensado en mí en mis deseos por ti...y me he valido de tu inocencia y respeto que sientes por mi.

-Ya veo!, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo... nos esperan

-sí lo sé, pero al menos ¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Que hasta que llegue el momento de hablar de esto y aunque te enojes conmigo, o quieras alejarte de mi incluso aunque sientas que me odias , puedes prometerme que jamás dudaras de mi amor, aunque estés decepcionada de mí no volverás a los brazos... de él...

-pfff...No seas tontito, yo no podría odiarte, enojarme puede que si, además, aunque duela lo que tengas que decir, yo también te amo y como dijiste superaremos esto juntos, si con él te refieres a shoutaro...debes saber que yo jamás he estado entre sus brazos-sonríe cómplice-

Ella acaricio el rostro de su amado que estaba preocupado para reconfortarlo con ternura y él le sonrió algo más aliviado

-Creo que hay dos cosas más que debemos resolver antes de irnos a la casa del presidente

-¿Dos cosas?

-Sabes que para la prensa y todo el mundo están esperando que definamos nuestra situación, y de algún modo tendremos que hacerlo al menos para los medios...así que deberás pensar cómo quieres que sigamos a partir de ahora... cuando el presidente te lo pregunte...

-Dices ¿Que debemos definir nuestra relación ante los medios?

-Exacto...por mi parte ...si te soy sincero, para mi eres mi novia desde que me dijiste que me amabas, pero no quiero presionarte no hasta que sepas la verdad sobre mí, después de eso no te dejare escapar-dice determinado-

-Jajaja o sea mis alternativas no son muchas

-Pues no, acaso crees que puedes decirme que me amas e irte de mi vida, así como así... claro que no!, la única forma que yo te dejaría en paz es que me dijeras que me has dejado de amar...-dice con algo de dolor mezclado con temor, y respira hondo para continuar-, y si llegas a odiarme luchare por tu perdón.

-sabes oírte hablar así, hace darme cuenta cuánto me amas... yo no me alejare de ti, sé que tenemos que superar juntos el pasado y que debo perdonar tus mentiras de alguna forma, pero a menos que te vea con otra mujer, seguiré junto a ti-dice firme-

-Entonces si depende de mí...estaremos juntos mucho tiempo porque ninguna mujer puede ocupar mi corazón, porque mi corazón es solo tuyo... yo no podría imaginarme mi vida sin ti...

El acorta la distancia del abrazo y la besa en la frente y luego en los labios, de manera tierna y dulce.

-Creo que ya tenemos que irnos Tsugura-san...nos están esperando

-Eso me recuerda el otro asunto que debemos resolver...

Ren sonríe divertido y comienza a caminar con ella abrazados llevándola hasta la cama balanceándose, ahí cae arriba de ella y coloca sus manos para acorralarla, y sonríe juguetón

-Qué!...¿que haces?!

-Me voy a cobrar una deuda que tienes conmigo y como van 4 ... es mejor aquí, para estar más cómodos... sabes esto me recuerda a otro dejavú, pero esa vez no dejaste que marcara mi deseo en ti.

-Claro que no!, porque dijiste que me ibas a enseñar correctamente, y no quería que usaras técnicas que has practicado con otras mujeres en mí. -dice entre molesta y divertida-

-Reconoce que fue tu excusa para escapar de mi...-dice divertido-,pero sabes lo que no te dije esa vez es que tú eres la única mujer que me ha provocado el deseo de marcarla para siempre... como mía...-dice roncamente sugerente-

Kyoko sintió pasar por su cuerpo una especie de corriente eléctrica, ante esas palabras sintió como un calor la invadía de abajo hacia arriba, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo, sintiéndolas arder, involuntariamente se mordió el labio inferior, para contener el deseo que sentía.

Ren al ver esa reacción quedo fascinado, pudo ver que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, eso elevo sus ansias por ella, la miro intensamente...

-Solo... te salvas porque tenemos poco tiempo sino, ya verías como te respondo...a esa invitación tuya...-dice sugerente-

Kyoko abrió muchos sus ojos, de sorpresa, de temor, de promesa, su razón le decía lo contrario que su cuerpo y sus sentidos, le exigían...

-Tranquila no te haré nada que no quieras, lo prometo-dice determinado y lleno de amor-

Ren se acercó a sus labios y los tomo prisioneros, esta vez su beso era ardoroso, lleno del deseo que ella le provocaba, ella solo se dejó llevar, le permitió invadirla con su candorosa boca, para fundirse en un beso deseoso, apasionado, desenfrenado, Kyoko lo abrazo por el cuello, para acariciarle su cabello demostrándole que quería más de él, el metió sus manos por la espalda para atraerla por la cintura hacia él, ella dio un respingo o más bien un leve gemido, el sonrió encantado por esa reacción e intensifico el beso, con la intención de seguir oyendo esos maravillosos sonidos provenientes de ella solo para él ...toc toc...toc..toc, escucharon sorprendiéndose...

-Chicos...sé que estoy interrumpiendo (otra vez) pero se nos hace tarde ya llego el auto que mando el presidente para que vamos a la mansión -toc..toc- pueden dejar eso para después por... favor...hey chicos!

Ren resoplo resignado... porque todo el mundo los interrumpía ahora... en fin el sabía que tenían poco tiempo... vio a kyoko y ella estaba muy acalorada por la vergüenza.. él sonrió al verla tan bella.

-Habrá que acostumbrarnos a ser interrumpidos...-dice en un susurro para ella- danos un minuto Yashiro-san ya vamos-grita-

-ok, de verdad lo siento...los espero!

Ren se levantó de la cama y le tendió la mano ella, cuando ella se levantó con su ayuda el juguetón le robó un pequeño beso...

-Vamos, ya saldaremos deudas...Tenemos toda la vida para continuar-la miro con promesa absoluta-

Ella asintió algo avergonzada, y él le sonrió radiante, ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al estacionamiento para el encuentro con el presidente.

Mientras tanto en Seoul...cierto rubio teñido convertido en el rey deba, estaba esperando en el cuarto de hotel impaciente, en eso entro shouko angustiada.

-Shou, lo siento hice todo lo que pude, debes dar el concierto de mañana, no hay opción sino el incumplimiento de contrato haría a la agencia pagar millones, y no hay una justificación de salud para ello, o lo haces o te despides de la agencia.

-Maldición !-grita furioso-

-Shou ¿Crees que cambiara en algo que tu viajes ahora?, si Kyoko-chan esta con Tsugura Ren, y si ellos se aman no hay nada que puedas hacer...ahora!

-No digas eso! Ella no lo ama...! solo quiere vengarse de mi...! solo por eso lo hace, pero soy yo el único que ocupa un lugar en su corazón, entiéndelo!-grita con dolor-

-Shou te dije que si la amabas debías pedirle perdón a tiempo...

-Yo no necesito eso...! yo tendré a la mejor mujer en el mundo del espectáculo...porque soy el gran fuwa shou, solo le daré una lección a esa estúpida mujer, como puede creer que puede cambiarme por ese actorsusho de 4ta.

-Shou por favor reconoce que te enamoraste de ella... pídele perdón si quieres, pero si realmente la amas deberás reconocer que llegaste tarde...si ella ama a Tsugura-san no hay nada que puedas hacer!

-Noooo! Cálla...teee!, deja de decir esas tonterías ...!ella es mía y eso no cambiara nunca...! Me oíste-grita fuera de si-

Shouko suspiro, y lo miro con lastima, el aún a pesar de todo no era capaz de entender sus propios sentimientos, shouko entendía porque kyoko-chan se había enamorado de Tsugura-san, mal que mal él se ha jugado por ella todo este tiempo.

-Shouko prepáralo todo para la vuelta daré el concierto y nos iremos cuanto antes...

-esta bien shou, haré los arreglos

Dice resignada, pero en el fondo de su corazón esto le dio mala espina, shou como estaba podía cometer una locura...

—

En la casa del presidente...cuando llegaron al pasar por el portal un gran ruido los sorprendió y les lanzo encima confeti... todos sorprendidos, vieron a su anfitrión que los miraba al borde de las lágrimas de emoción...

-Presidente!, cree que estamos para esto?-dice Yashiro molesto-

-Relájate yashiro, el solo está contento-dice Ren sonriendo-

-Sin duda saber que ella te ama te ha cambiado Ren... me alegra muchacho me alegra.

-Señor presidente cree que podemos hablar del asunto más urgente

-Está bien Yashiro-san pasen

Todos ingresaron a un salón privado, se sentaron y el mayordomo sirvió te...

-y bien chicos...¿Cómo están?

-hee?

-Primero quiero saber ¿Cómo están ustedes con la situación?

-Bueno...yo en realidad frustrado, ya que quisiera estar en este momento en otro lugar...

-Te entiendo muchacho... supongo que quieren tiempo a solas eso es bueno, he estado viendo la respuesta de los medios, veo que el viento sopla a vuestro favor.

-¿Qué quiere decir presidente? con que el viento sopla a nuestro favor-dice kyoko-

-La mayoría de los comentarios y noticias son apoyándolos de manera positiva, si es que tienen una relación o van a comenzar una, todos alaban que se ven muy bien juntos...ahora si ustedes desmienten vuestra relación lo más probable es que esto se de vuelta, porque todos esperan conocer su historia de amor...su historia ha generado grandes expectativas-sonríe complacido-

-Si, es cierto, que Ren dejará de ser él, solo por alcanzar a kyoko-chan ha hecho verlo como un príncipe, como un héroe romántico, las mujeres se han enamorado más de él con tus acciones, y a kyoko la ven como una mujer afortunada que fue capaz de ganarse el corazón del hasta ahora inalcanzable Ren.

Ren y Kyoko se miraron asombrados, en el fondo pensaron que tendrían muchos problemas con esto, pero al parecer la gente estaba feliz por ellos.

-¿y entonces? -dijo tímida- ¿Qué debemos hacer presidente?

-¿No es obvio? Mogami-kun... deben reafirmar su relación a la prensa, y aunque al principio será difícil por el asedio de la prensa, solo deben darle más amor, salidas, paseos cargados de amor y romance...¿No creo que eso les sea difícil? ¿o sí?

-¿Quiere decir que debemos decir que somos novios?

-claro! o ¿Aún no lo son? ¿No me digas muchacho que aún no se lo has pedido?

-Es que yo... hay cosas que aun debemos aclarar... yo no quiero presionarla...

-¿Tú crees que la mujer que te salvo de tu pasado, y que te ama ahora en tu presente, sería capaz de odiarte por algo que los llevo a unirse?

Kyoko miro a Ren, quien estaba algo avergonzado y ella le tomo de la mano para tranquilizarlo

Lory al ver esa acción, sonrió gustoso

-Muchachos...lo que importa es lo que sienten hoy, el pasado de ambos aunque sea doloroso los ha traído hasta aquí, hasta un amor que todos quisiéramos sentir, y ahora todo Japón quiere ver... tengo fe en ustedes que sus errores del pasado los superaran juntos, tengan fe en su amor, que es más grande y más puro, que ningún otro el cual los rescato a ambos de la oscuridad que habitaba en sus corazones.

Lory sonrió a ambos paternalmente y ambos le devolvieron una sonrisa cómplice, para luego mirarse con amor y ambos asintieron.

-Haremos lo que usted diga presidente y confiaremos en nuestro amor.-dijo Kyoko-

-Maravilloso!, sabía que sería así, tengo todo listo, Sebastián dile a Jelly que se prepare que ya van, Yashiro ve con Sebastián para arreglar los detalles de la conferencia, déjame solo con mis muchachos les daré unas instrucciones.

Todos obedecieron y Lory les explico su plan, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque estaban avergonzados por lo que harían, Ren fue el primero en ir arreglarse con Jelly, mientras el presidente se quedó hablando con kyoko.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro que hayas sido valiente para haber levantado el telón, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Mogami-kun.

-¿Usted lo sabía cierto? ¿Que él me amaba?

-Sí, pero como tú, él me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, el igual que tú no quería luchar por tu amor por miedo a ser rechazado, pero yo sabía que en algún momento un amor tan grande como el de ustedes iba a reventar... y me alegra que haya sido así!-dice contento-

-¿Por eso creo a setsuka Hell?

-me atrapaste... pero lo hice pensando en acercarlos... pero nunca pensé que sin mi ayuda tu corazón ya lo amaba en secreto, eres la única chica que ha podido engañarme con su actuación.

-Usted vio más allá de nosotros mismos... no sabe cómo se siente conocer la felicidad, y en parte gracias a usted, sé que aún nos quedan cosas que enfrentar juntos del pasado... pero así lo haremos juntos.

-me alegra oír eso...

Ren ingreso por la puerta con su traje blanco que lo hacía ver como un príncipe, con una camisa calipso que lo hacía lucir maravillosamente guapo... kyoko se sonrojo al verlo sonreír para ella.

-La srta Jelly te espera...-la tomo de la mano para que se levantara- no tardes le dio un beso casto en los labios.

-De acuerdo... Por cierto te ves muy bien así, pareces un verdadero príncipe...

Él se acercó a su oído para susurrarle

-Si yo soy un príncipe... entonces tu eres mi princesa no tardes te espero ansioso...princesa.

Ella sonríe nerviosa, y se va hacia la salida...Lory miraba la escena completamente maravillado y con mucho amor paternal dirigido al chico... Ren al sentirlo tan callado se volteo y sonrió al verlo así de feliz.

-Nunca pensé muchacho verte así... no sabes cómo me alegra poder verte así ...

-no sabes lo feliz que soy en este momento

-lo se, puede verlo en tus ojos muchacho por primera vez absolutamente irradian felicidad...pero ¿Sabes quienes estarían felices de verte así también?

-Lo sé, y lo verán pero dame tiempo, necesito hablarlo con ella primero, pero te prometo que después hablare con ellos

-Es todo lo que quería escuchar, estoy muy orgulloso de ti...

-Gracias jefe!, por todo!

Ren se acerca para darle un abrazo, fraternal, Lory aunque sorprendido lo recibe gustoso y lo estrecha emocionado.

-No hay de qué muchacho!-solloza sin poder contenerse-

-jefe no llores... en verdad te debo mucho!

-Solo verte feliz y amando nuevamente, es mi mayor recompensa... mira quien viene por ti...

Ren se suelta del abrazo y al girarse ve ingresar a kyoko con un hermoso vestido de color violeta, muy apegado a su cuerpo que resaltaba demasiado su figura esbelta, tanto que Ren quedo sin aliento de verla así, su cabello era como cuando se caracterizaba de Natsu, se veía realmente hermosa, toda una mujer, era su mujer la que él amaba frente a sus ojos, aún más bella...

Se quedó unos minutos paralizado sin aire, en eso sintió un codo que lo despertó de su letargo.

-supongo que por tu reacción, encuentras que se ve hermosa-dijo Lory pícaro-

-yo..yo ... es que kyoko, te vez increíble... eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida...soy un hombre tan afortunado-dice radiante-

-Gra...cias... Tsugura-san-dijo sonrojada-

-¿Cómo es eso?...¿Aún no dejan los formalismos entre ustedes?

Ren se acerca para estrecharla en sus brazos para darle un efusivo beso, se acerca a su oído y senductoramente le susurra...

-Te vez hermosa princesa...

Ella se sonroja para susurrarle sensualmente, aunque con algo de vergüenza.

-Tu tampoco te vez nada mal...

El sonríe absolutamente complacido, pero pícaro y le dice

-Ya que serás mi novia en unos minutos podrías por ahora decirme Ren, cuando podamos hablar ahí tú decidirás...

-ehh?

-te lo explicare después, lo prometo

-Está bien ! Confío en ti...

-Gracias! Te prometo que no te fallare...-le da un beso casto-

-ahh!... muchachos que maravilla verlos así -dice Lory llorando de emoción-

En eso entra Yashiro y hace un ruido gutural para hacerse notar

-Perdón la interrupción, -dice apenado-ya estamos listos, todos los están esperando.

-Excelente! ¡Vamos!-dice Lory entusiasmado-

—

Son casi las 10 de la noche en Japón, mucha gente está expectante, ya que se ha anunciado una conferencia de prensa que darán Tsugura Ren y Mogami Kyoko, después de los hechos ocurridos esta mañana, donde el famoso actor, persiguió a la actriz y después de eso ambos quedaron encerrados en un ascensor por más de una hora... por ello han accedido a dar una declaración al respecto...

Muchos televisores están encendidos por todo Japón, este posible romance ha generado grandes expectativas, ya que los misteriosos hechos ocurridos dan a entender que las estrellas de LME, están en una situación romántica.

La conferencia va a comenzar... se ve ingresar primero a Yashiro-san y luego al presidente de LME Lory Takarada, este último se sube a un podio y comienza a hablar

-Bienvenidos amigos de la prensa...y televidentes, hemos accedido a realizar esta conferencia de prensa por los resientes rumores suscitados tras los eventos recientes en las dependencias de TBM, con nuestro actor estrella Tsugura Ren y la actriz talento revelación Mogami Kyoko, ellos han accedido a abrirles un poco su vida personal, esto con el fin de que conozcan su verdad y no sigan habiendo rumores innecesarios...así que les pido respeto y consideración para ellos y sus vidas privadas, ya que nuestras estrellas tienen todo el apoyo de la agencia, ya que nosotros respetamos sus vidas privadas. Tsugura Ren, hará la declaración a nombre de los dos, y después les concederán algunas preguntas siempre y cuando sea con el adecuado respecto a su vida intima, así que ahora adelante, los dejo con ellos.

Yashiro les hizo una seña y Ren entró a la sala primero de su mano venia kyoko, la prensa al verlos así enloqueció comenzó a sacarle miles de fotos...

Ambos, aunque turbados se mantuvieron así, Ren como todo un caballero le abrió la silla a kyoko y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, que él le devolvió para sentarse a su lado... cuando estuvo sentado tomo la mano de ella frente a la mesa y la miro a ella donde ambos asintieron y luego miraron a la prensa... que no paraba de fotografiarlos.

-Buenas noches...Estimados miembros de la prensa y televidentes estamos aquí, por voluntad propia, esto es por mis acciones de esta mañana, han levantado una serie de rumores, pues al respecto solo diré, que mis actos fueron orillados por lo sucedido hace unos días con kana-san donde nos tomaron una fotografía, de la cual no me voy a referir, ya que la persona que debe saber mi verdad ya lo sabe...y eso es todo lo que me importa, pero esa fotografía generó que la preciosa mujer que está a mi lado, que era mi querida amiga hasta ese momento, comenzara a huir de mí no quería hablar conmigo, y yo no podía comprender sus razones, a mi esto me dolía mucho porque hace algún tiempo yo había descubierto que me había enamorado de ella, pero no me atrevía a confesárselo, por miedo a su rechazo, por eso me conformaba con su amistad y tenerla cerca, pero cuando sucedió que ella huía de mí, me dolía demasiado y ella no quería que le explicara lo sucedido por más que lo intente, pero cuando la encontré en el loby de TBM esta mañana, y volvió a huir de mí, no pude soportarlo más, sin pensar más que en me escuchara la perseguí, y al alcanzarla gratamente descubrí que ella huía de mi por la misma razón que yo la perseguía, nuestra amistad se había transformado en amor...mutuo y eso me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, saber que ella me ama...

Ren mira a kyoko con una sonrisa de enamorado que lo decía todo y ella le devuelve otra igual, la prensa no ha parado de fotografiarlos y esta maravillada con cada palabra que ha declarado Ren..Una reportera emocionada pregunta de pronto...

-¿y ahora son novios?

Ren se levanta, aun sosteniendo la mano de kyoko y dice sonriente

-aun no...hoy todo ha sido muy intenso, no hemos tenido tiempo...pero nada me haría más feliz que esta bella mujer me aceptara como novio, ¿kyoko tu aceptarías ser mi novia? -dice mirándola enamorado-

El lugar se quedó en silencio todos los miraban expectantes, ante esa tan inesperada propuesta, Kyoko aunque sabía que él se lo diaria, ya que era parte del plan del presidente, sintió como él se lo decía completamente en serio, pero decido actuar sorprendida, y con los ojos vidriosos de emoción real... sonrojada lo mira y dice.

-claro que si, yo también te amo Ren

Ella se levanta y acaricia su rostro con amor, el sonríe genuinamente feliz, y la estrecha entre sus brazos emocionada, para luego besarla delante de todos efusivamente, al separarse se sonríen mutuamente ampliamente felices, el apoya su frente en la de ella, riendo cómplices, sin impórtales que alrededor estuviera ardiendo emocionado, sacando miles de fotos... de tan bella y genuina escena de estos dos actores evidentemente enamorados, un amor que traspasaba la pantalla.

Después de esa maravillosa escena de la vida real... nadie fue capaz de preguntarles nada, además que los actores, parecían no saber del mundo, toda la prensa y los televidentes estaban tan emocionados con esta maravillosa historia y tan felices por el amor de ambos actores. Se podía sentir un suspiro generalizado y el amor en el aire de todo Japón.

—

Kyoko despertó feliz, sentía que todo había sido un hermoso sueño, pero al ver el vestido violeta reposar en una silla y la rosa en su almohada, supo que la realidad era aún más hermosa sonrió ampliamente, no había sido un sueño, después de todo, realmente todo había pasado, comenzó a recordar lo sucedido después de la conferencia...

Al terminar la conferencia Ren quería llevar a kyoko a su apartamento, y aunque ella no lo reconocía ella también quería ir con él... pero esto causo una acalorada discusión entre el presidente, Ren y Yashiro. Yashiro y el Presidente le decían que en su actual situación como novios, un caballero como el tenia que llevar a kyoko a casa y dejar esa conversación para mañana, sino ella quedaría como una chica fácil, lo que podría generar rumores negativos en su relación.

Al final Ren se dio por vencido, ya que no quería que la señalaran así que acompaño a kyoko al Darumaya, y después de rogarle que lo dejara entrar a su cuarto para estar con ella aunque fuera un ratito... pero ella no se lo permitió, además tenia que explicarle muchas cosas a los dueños... y por mas que Ren puso su cara de cachorrito abandonado, ella no lo dejo... entrar tras varias despedidas, al fin resignado se fue a su departamento solo, pero como el no estaba acostumbrado a perder antes entro a hurtadillas cuando ella estaba hablando con los jefes del darumaya por las nuevas noticias, podía escuchar del segundo piso como ella emocionada les contaba lo ocurrido y lo feliz que estaba, él sonrió enamorado, dejando una hermosa rosa y su pequeña nota de amor...

Cuando kyoko llegó a su cuarto cansada de tanta emoción, y vio la rosa, sorprendida, se acercó a oler la rosa y vio la nota abajo que decía

"Aunque ahora ya estemos fuera del ascensor desde ahora y para siempre será mi lugar favorito en el mundo porque siempre recordare que solo gracias a él pudimos hablar de nuestros sentimientos... ya que saber que me amas es el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida y fue dentro de ese hermoso lugar que fue solo nuestro que se me dio la posibilidad de estar a tu lado desde ahora y para siempre, ya que sólo tú has roto las cadenas de mi corazón llevándote todo el dolor y lo has llenado de amor por ti, y aunque volvería encantado al ascensor para tenerte una vez más, sé que debemos enfrentar nuestro amor en el mundo fuera de él, yo puedo afrontar lo que sea siempre que tú vayas de mi mano...te dejo esta pequeña rosa, esta rosa suertuda que puede hacer lo que hoy tú me niegas que es dormir a tu lado y velar tus sueños por mi esta noche...te amo desde ahora y para siempre mi princesa... siempre tuyo Ren"

Kyoko sintió que se desmayaba felicidad, ese hombre la amaba y había entrado en secreto ahí a su cuarto, solo para dejarle esto, sonrió feliz se cambió de ropa y se durmió con la nota entre sus brazos y mirando su rosa hasta que se abandonó a sueños hermosos.

Ren por su parte despertó más feliz de lo que nunca había sido en su vida hasta ahora, sabía que pronto la vería, vio su teléfono y sonrió de oreja a oreja tenía un mensaje de ella, lo abrió sin dudarlo.

"Gracias por la rosa tuvimos un hermoso sueño juntas, soñamos contigo...nos vemos pronto ...¡yo también te amo!"

Él sonrió feliz, esto era algo nuevo para el pero se sentía absolutamente dichoso, lo único malo es que tenía mucho trabajo hoy y la vería muy poco... casi solo se verían para almorzar, si es que ella no se atrasaba con su ensayos y grabaciones de la flor de loto.

Yashiro los paso a buscar ambos se besaron como si no se hubieran visto en días, se mantuvieron así abrazados en el auto, Yashiro sentía que sobraba ellos casi ignoraban su existencia... no escucharon nada de lo que él les decía de las entrevistas, programas y nuevos trabajos que les habían llegado..

-Esperare a que les baje un poco la fiebre-aunque ignorado sonrió divertido-

cuando llegaron al set, Ren se bajó a despedirse y vio a Hiromune Koga, quien los miro molesto y entro al estudio.

-¿Ese es Hiromune Koga?

-si, él es protagonista de la película

-Sabes él...nunca me ha tenido estima, es mas de hecho siempre me ha envidiado es un engreído, no nos llevamos...

-Lo sé, cuando paso lo de... Morizumi-san, el cuando vio que ...yo .. bueno que yo te defendí, y él me dijo que seguro era otra tonta enamorada de ti...-sonrojo- y que era una lástima porque yo le caía bien...

-¿Eso te dijo?

-si, al principio era amable conmigo, pero cuando dijo eso después me hacía bromas pesadas y era antipático, incluso el primer día le conto a todos de mis habilidades con la espada, yo pensé que lo hacía para ayudarme a romper el hielo, pero después me dijo era para que me pusiera nerviosa e hiciera el ridículo, y que lamentaba no haberlo conseguido..

-Ten cuidado con el entonces, ahora que somos novios seguro no le gustara y te tratará diferente, puede que te haga más difícil el trabajo o trate de arrebatarte de mi lado...

-exageras...no creo que le interese de esa forma

-no creas...vieras como te espante a kijima

-¿Por ti fue que no me volvió a llamar? ¿Que hiciste?

-Es mi secreto para cuidarte jejej-le guiño un ojo-

Kyoko hizo un puchero, y Ren risueño se acercó a darle un beso y un abrazo

-Tú solo cuídate... te amo!, ya tenemos que irnos

-Que tengas buen día nos vemos para almorzar, yo también te amo!

Kyoko lo beso y luego se acercó a la ventana del chofer

-Adiós Yashiro-san gracias por traerme y por todo-sonríe sincera-

-Adios! Kyoko-chan que tengas buen día!

Ren al ver irse a kyoko suspiro enamorado y luego se subió al asiento de copiloto con Yashiro, este lo miro extrañado y Ren le sonrió divertido.

-Sé que estas sentido con nosotros.. pero Yukihito tu más que nadie sabe lo increíble y lo milagroso que ha sido saber que ella también me ama, perdóname amigo, pero a cambio te dejare que me hagas tres preguntas...

-¿enserio puedo preguntar?

-si tu mas que nadie mereces preguntar, solo te limito porque si no me volverás loco!

Yashiro se emocionó por esas palabras y abrazo a Ren como a un hermano y ocultando su rostro porque de la emoción quería llorar ...comenzó a manejar hacia sunrise TV su próximo destino. Ambos amigos sonrieron cómplices mientras se dirigían a su próximo destino, y Yashiro formulara sus preguntas maliciosamente.

Reino al ver marcharse el auto, salio entre los arboles... así me gusta León que dejes a caperucita sola.. para que el lobo la pueda atrapar...Aquí estoy caperucita vine por ti...

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, en realidad me salio el doble de largo asi que decidio dividirlo en dos, así que la próxima... publicación sera mas rápida y se viene mas emocionante, este es puro preludio de dulzura y enfrentar el exterior sin ascensor... la siguiente parte, veremos a koga y hikaru...que nos les gustara mucho que Ren y Kyoko sean novios y por supuesto a los dos principales antagonista uno de ellos hará que esta historia llegue a su final** .. **por supuesto seguiremos en lalalandia con el romance entre ellos que crecerá... y afrontara las duras pruebas del final... espero disfruten este capitulo y los que vienen...nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ascensor en subida

Kyoko había terminado el ensayo, y las chicas del set la rodeaban, haciéndole millones de preguntas... kyoko se sentía algo abrumada, pero en el fondo feliz las chicas parecían felices de que ella y Ren estuvieran juntos.

-¿y ya te ha besado?

-pero claro no hagas preguntas tontas! Que no viste que la beso, en esa hermosa declaración de amor cuando le pidió que fueran novios ahhh... fue tan romántico ahhhh

-¿y tú no sabías que él te amaba?

-No, nunca me lo espere!

De hecho aun Kyoko no se acostumbraba a la idea del todo, sentía como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño, pero eso no podía decirlo en voz alta.

-Pero si eran amigos!... ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?... yo solo con ser amiga de Tsugura-san ya hubiera sido feliz...-sonríe soñadora-

-Pues no, como éramos amigos nunca vi otras intensiones en su trato.

-ahhh Kyoko-chan que afortunada eres de haber conquistado a ese hombre y que te ame de esa manera -dice otra chica-

-pero, no me lo explico yo me derrito con solo verlo, ¿cómo tú no te derretías con sus galanterías?

-mmm... la verdad al principio él no era para nada galante conmigo, ya que nos odiábamos mutuamente...

Kyoko sonríe avergonzada por decirlo en voz alta

-Que! ¡Como es posible que tu lo odiaras si el es tan encantador!

-jajaj veras...cuando nos conocimos él era un patán conmigo, y yo lo detestaba, no quería tenerlo cerca ni un poco, pero por cosas de la vida comenzamos a conocernos mejor...creció el respecto, el cariño y bueno ...

-Ahhh...quien hubiera imaginado eso... que había que ser odiada por él para llegar a su corazón

-Hey! chicas las llama el director!

-Ahh está bien... vamos !

-A nosotros no kyoko-chan solo a las de la próxima escena...

-Ok, gracias Koga-san aprovechare de ir por agua

-Toma aquí traigo una botella extra

Le lanza la botella y ella ágilmente la coge en el aire

-Gracias!

-Eres muy hábil en todo por lo que se ve -dice con ironía-

-¿Lo dices por atrapar una botella?

-claro que no, todos sabemos que tu mayor habilidad la desplegaste para conquistar al hombre nro 1 de Japón ¿o no?-dice burlon-

-yo no me propuse conquistarlo-dice molesta- de hecho jamás pensé que él me podría amar...

-Aunque no lo creas lo supuse... tú aun no sabes el poder que tienes sobre los chicos

-Heee?

-Creo que por eso él te capturó primero ...por cierto te veías extremadamente bella con ese vestido de anoche el color violeta te sienta muy bien-sonríe amable-...me pregunto cómo te habrás visto sin él ...

kyoko quedo congelada con esa ultima frase, frunció el ceño molesta, y Koga se sonrió burlón y le dijo.

-Bueno supongo que Tsugura Ren, es el afortunado que ya lo sabe...

Kyoko sumamente molesta por esas insinuaciones inpropias entre compañeros de trabajo le espeto determinada...

\- Con razón siempre serás el numero dos en el mundo del espectáculo, todas las chicas pueden ver a través de ti, aunque pongas esa cara bonita... jamás serás como él, no le llegas ni a los talones- se giro para irse, y luego rápidamente le tiro la botella de agua al pecho- y toma tu agua no me interesa nada que venga de ti

Koga se sorprendió ante sus palabras... y lo descoloco, el solo quería descomponerla, pero al final el que termino descolocado fue él... ¿porque me dolieron sus palabras?... si ella es solo una chica más, una de tantas, Koga se sintió frustrado y tiro la botella de agua al suelo, con rabia.

-y a mi que me importa que no quiera nada de mi...ni esta esta estúpida botella-mira la botella con tristeza-

Kyoko salio rauda y molesta a la máquina, cuando a su teléfono le llego un mensaje

-"Como va el ensayo amor te han acribillado mucho a preguntas...tuyo Ren"

Ella sonrió feliz por su mensaje que le hizo olvidar el mal rato

-"No sabes cuánto me alegra el día que me llames amor...si las chicas del set han sido muy preguntonas...aunque no todas las preguntas han sido gratas, ya quiero que sea el almuerzo para verte tuya kyoko"

No pasaron 2 minutos y Ren respondió

-"fue koga ¿cierto?...¿Que te dijo?..por favor no me ocultes (claro que eres mi amor, eres mi único amor) tuyo Ren"

Kyoko sonrió, el siempre tan protector, eso le encantaba de él incluso cuando pensaba que el solo era su sempai, porque sentirse así de protegida era algo que ella no experimentaba con facilidad en aquella época.

-"Tranquilo amor (si tu también eres mi amor mi único amor:D), solo trato de descolocarme con comentarios fuera de lugar, te cuento el detalle en el almuerzo, no te preocupes tuya Kyoko"

La respuesta llego casi instantánea

-"Bueno, pero me cuentas... no olvides cuanto te amo! debo ir a grabar (espero escuchar de tus labios decirme amor :D) tuyo Ren"

Ella sonrió y escribió rápidamente

"(Yo también :D), suerte, un beso tu kyoko"

Con mejor ánimo se encamino al set donde les tocaba grabar, al entrar las chicas la recibían como si la vitoreaban, Koga la miraba de una manera extraña, no hizo ninguna broma entre tomas como otras veces, y solo miraba de reojo a Kyoko, ella solo lo ignoro... terminaron las escenas como estaban pronosticadas, kyoko fue a cambiarse... cuando sonó su teléfono.

-"amor ya llegamos por ti, aun no terminas?"

-"si estoy terminando de cambiarme salgo en 5 minutos"

-"¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?"

Kyoko se quedó callada y muy roja ante esa insinuación, con sabor a promesa

-"no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte defendido que eras un caballero"

-"pero si lo soy.. no dejo de ser caballero por desear ver a mi novia... pues yo quiero todo de ella..y eso no va cambiar...tu eres mi mayor debilidad"

-"¿Así que es mi culpa ahora?"

-"siii, ya amor apresúrate, quiero verte, ya te sorprenderé un día más temprano para ayudarte-dice risueño-"

-"eres un pervertido, pero... ya salgo"

Cuelga sonrojada y divertida, termina de cambiarse rápidamente y sale airosa al encuentro de su amado, él ya la estaba esperando afuera del edificio y la recibe con un beso y un abrazo.

-¡vamos muero de hambre!

-¡enserio!

-siii hambre de ti!-dice sugerente-

-Ren eso no es hambre, pensé que hablabas de comida.

-La comida no me da tanta hambre como tu... supieras cuanta hambre tengo de ti...

-ya no bromees vayámonos, tú tienes poco tiempo y yo tengo grabación de kimagure rock

-¿quien bromea? ahh mi pollo favorito va actuar con razón tengo hambre ...lástima que hoy salgo muy tarde, o si no iría a cenar pollo, ¿Qué te parece si mañana en la noche cenamos?

-Eres un pervertido como te vas a comer a bou, es tu amigo...

-Desde que se quien es mi amigo...no sabes las ganas que tengo de desplumar a ese pollo-dice divertido-

-Bueno ya! compórtate!

-Entonces si lo puedo desplumar -sonríe malicioso-

-agghhh...-suspira resignada-vamos -lo toma de la mano- llegaremos tarde

Él sonríe contento y se deja guiar adentro del auto, ella sube primero, pero al subir se da cuenta que estaban siendo observados... cruza por un instante la mirada, ese era Koga... ¿Acaso esa mirada era de tristeza? ¿Será que tiene interés en kyoko?

Pero no solo estaban siendo observados por Koga, había un hombre entre los árboles que los observaba de lejos con los puños apretados...en un susurro dijo

-Maldición tanto que espere por ti caperucita... y ese maldito león vino a recogerte, ya encontrare el momento correcto en que estés sola caperucita ...en algún momento... tu lobo te atrapara... y odiaras tanto al león, que el no se podrá acercar a ti ni a un metro... no te preocupes por ti tendré paciencia.

Ren se subió pensativo al auto, casi no escucho las bromas de Yashiro, solo cuando kyoko le toco la mano despertó de su letargo.

-¿Pasa algo Ren? No me digas que te molestaste por lo de bou

-no es eso!...no es nada es una tontería!...¿Donde almorzaremos?

-¿No escuchaste lo que hablábamos con Yashiro-san?

-Nooo! Lo siento, ¿De qué me perdí?

Kyoko y Yashiro lo miraron extrañado que había pasado...

-Traje almuerzo para los 3 yashiro-san encontró un parque donde podemos almorzar camino a TBM... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-claro! adoro tu comida... ya la extrañaba!

Le dio un beso casto y sonrió para espantar ese ambiente enrarecido.

-perfecto!-dice Yashiro -yo también adoro tu comida Kyoko-chan

-Hey tú! no te mal acostumbres a que mi novia te traiga comida todo el tiempo...

-hey no seas así con Yashiro-san! él ha hecho mucho por nosotros se merece que lo consideremos para comer.

-Gracias kyoko-Chan! tu siempre tan considerada, -dice emocionado- mejor me quedo contigo como manager, y no con este desconsiderado.

-¿así que ahora los dos en mi contra?... eso no es justo!-dijo refunfuñando-

Los 3 rieron a carcajada ante tan infantil pelea, llegaron al parque y bromearon de distintas cosas...cuando terminaron de comer Ren cambio su semblante y pregunto de forma directa.

-kyoko ¿podrías contarme qué ocurrió con Koga hoy?-lo mas calmado que pudo-

-¿No me digas que eso es lo que te preocupa?

-en parte, pero prometiste que me lo dirías -dice con un puchero-

-pero amor!... no es nada importante!

A Ren se le ilumino el rostro al escucharla decir eso.

-Me gusto mucho que me llames así -sonríe radiante-

-A mí también-le devuelve la sonrisa-

-pero ya dime!, prometo que no me enojare, solo lo matare si es necesario-dice oscuro-

-vez!...por eso te decía que es una tontería, no quiero que hagas algo en el set, te conozco cuando te enojas nii-san -dijo modo setsu-

-Prometo no matarlo... solo lo golpeare hasta dejarlo en el suelo-dice en voz baja lo último-

-Ren!

-está bien no haré nada! Pero ya dime por favor!

-Solo me dijo que me veía hermosa en el vestido violeta de anoche, aunque mas hermosa debía haber estado sin él...y que solo tu eres afortunado que puede saberlo...

-como se atreve ese...$%&$#!-dice enojado-

-ya tranquilo! yo lo puse en su lugar!... le dije que por eso siempre era la segunda opción para las mujeres ya que jamás será como tú, que no te llega ni a los talones... y le tire la botella de su agua que me había dado y le dije que no me interesa nada que venga de él.

-¿y que te dijo?

-nada, pero después de eso, me miraba de reojo..y ya no bromeaba entre tomas como antes, así que supongo que entendió el mensaje.

Ren y Yashiro se miraron cómplices, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo ese koga tenía un interés por ella, kyoko los miro sin entender la preocupación después de todo Koga es un egocéntrico bromista.

-Amor por favor ten cuidado con él! desde ahora, y si pasa algo más me lo cuentas sin dudarlo.

-Es solo un egocéntrico que se cree niño bonito... ya conozco los de su clase, no es para tanto, ya no te preocupes por él!

-tu sabes que mi preocupación es por ti no por él.

-kyoko, Ren tiene razón cualquier cosa por favor nos llamas, bueno chicos debemos irnos.

-Está bien! si ocurre algo les cuento... bueno vamos!

Todos subieron al auto y se encaminaron a TBM a grabar, quedaron de cenar mañana en la noche para hablar los asuntos que tenian pendientes, se despidieron cariñosamente, tanto que Yashiro se ruborizo un poco y cada uno se fue a su trabajo. Kyoko termino de grabar al cabo de tres horas, le pareció un poco extraño el semblante de Hikaru-san parecía algo triste y cabizbajo no era alegre como siempre, quizás le paso algo, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, en eso sonó su teléfono y vio que era su adorada mejor amiga!

-Hola Mouko-san!

-naaa de hola!... ¿dime como es que te dices mi mejor amiga y me entero por la prensa que tienes novio? Novio que es el hombre que hace unos días veías y salías corriendo -dice molesta-

-bueno en si... es mi novio para los medios aún

-¿Cómo?

-Es una larga historia ¿Tienes tiempo para una cena acabo de terminar de grabar? y te lo explico.

-claro! termino como en una hora ¿Te parece si voy al Darumaya y hablamos?

-siiii! Mouko-san te espero!-dice emocionada-

Desde lejos una sombra observaba a kyoko y con una sonrisa maligna dice

-Hay caperucita al fin el león te ha dejado indefensa, esta es mi perfecta oportunidad...

Reino comenzó a acercarse a kyoko, pero se detuvo cuando un auto se detuvo frente a ella, no pudo ver quien era, pero se mantuvo escondido precavido, porque kyoko estaba hablando con el chófer del vehículo.

-kyoko-Chan ¿Aún por aquí?

-si ya me iba

-¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte? si no te molesta me gustaría conversar algo contigo...

Kyoko pensó que quizás estaba triste por algo, era raro verlo solo, quizás necesitaba una amiga para hablar después de todo eso eran amigos...

-claro Hikaru-san!, yo voy al Darumaya ¿Lo conoces?

-No, pero si me das las indicaciones llegamos... ven sube!

Kyoko subió al auto, mientras reino miraba con rabia y frustración la escena..., había vuelto a perder su oportunidad de acercase...

Ya en el auto Kyoko sentía la atmósfera enrarecida, y se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Hikaru-san te encuentras bien? Has estado un poco extraño hoy

-ehh ¿tanto se me nota?... bueno si es que hoy supe que la chica que me gusta, tiene a alguien mas...

-o es una lástima, pero ¿estás seguro? quizás no le has hablado correctamente de tus sentimientos, ella quizás no lo sabe.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

-así es -se sonrojo-, yo hasta que Ren no me hablo de sus sentimientos, yo no le hable de los míos, quizás porque a él lo miraba como inalcanzable, jamás pensé que el podía sentir algo por mi...quizás a tu chica le pasa lo mismo te ve como inalcanzable quizás debas hablar con ella.

-Yo creo que la inalcanzable es ella...-la mira triste- pero sabes igual me hace feliz, en el fondo verla feliz, supongo que no me la jugué a tiempo, y llego alguien primero a su corazón, eso me pasa por ser muy tímido, además se nota que ellos de verdad se aman!

-ohh, es una pena... pero si ellos se aman entonces no hay nada que hacer, yo sé lo que es el amor unilateral, y que solo es una manera de infelicidad, es mejor que la dejes ser feliz, ya conocerás a alguien por quien luchar, tu eres un gran chico cualquier chica se sentiría feliz de que tú la quisieras...

-Gracias kyoko-chan ya me siento un poco mejor-sonríe levemente-

-De nada! para eso somos los amigos... es allí Hikaru-san-apunta aún sonriente-

Hikaru detiene el coche y mira kyoko que le sonríe radiante como es ella y él le dice

-kyoko-chan te puedo pedir un favor, sé que es algo inusual pero tu dijiste que éramos amigos y yo te quiero ...como tal

-claro hikaru-san ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Me dejarías darte un abrazo, para despedirnos?

-ehhh?

-solo quiero sentir el calor de una amiga querida, en esta tristeza, pero si es muy difícil para ti, no te sientas obligada no tienes que hacerlo.

-ehhh... no es eso solo me sorprendió... está bien si eso te hace sentir mejor...

Hikaru la miro con ternura y se acerco a ella para abrazarla cálidamente impregnando todos sus sentimientos hacia ella que nunca le diría, y deseándole que fuera feliz... aunque no fuera con él.

-Gracias kyoko-chan! -sonrió radiante-

Kyoko se sintió algo extraña, pero le alegro ver que ahora ya no estaba tan triste, sonrió confundida y se bajó del auto

-Adiós! Hikaru-san, gracias por traerme, me alegra haber podido ayudar en algo!

-adios! kyoko-chan, te deseo que seas muy feliz con Tsugura-san, me alegro por ustedes..

-Gracias! que dulce eres... gracias por traerme... nos vemos pronto!

Hikaru la miro irse, soltó un fuerte resoplido e inclino su cabeza hacia el volante y luego con algo de rabia dijo para sí mientras echaba andar el vehículo

-fui un tonto! nunca hice nada y ahora es demasiado tarde, pero si es feliz con él yo lo respeto adios! Kyoko-chan te quiero!

Aceleró el auto sin mirar al frente y cuando se dio cuenta arrollo a una chica de cabello oscuro, el asustado salió del auto, vio que la chica estaba inconsciente, la tomo en brazos y tomo su bolso y se la llevó al hospital asustado.

—

Ya en el Darumaya, Kyoko estaba feliz, hablaba con Okami-san quien no paraba de preguntarle por su novio, Tashio-san la miraba, y al verla tan feliz solo podía sentir eso por ella, ambos estaban encantados, pero Tashio-san de pronto le dijo.

-kyoko-chan supongo que ese joven ¿Vendrá como se debe a pedir permiso para frecuentarte ? Que no crea que permitiré que se burle de ti, tu sabes que yo respondo por tu honra.

A kyoko le emociono oír eso, después de todo ella no tenia a nadie que la defendiera de esa forma aunque Ren no fuera asi...kyoko abrazo a Tashio-san y a okami-san y los miro emocionada al borde de las lagrimas

-Gracias a los dos los quiero mucho, Tashio-san hablare con él, no se preocupe es que todo ha sido un torbellino desde que hablamos de nuestros sentimientos...

Tashio-san la abrazo como a una hija y kyoko se sintió confortada, okami-san les sonrió encantada y el solo le dijo.

-Siempre tendrás un lugar en nuestro corazón y a quienes recurrir cuando estés en problemas, te queremos solo cuídate.

Kyoko emocionada y bañadas en lagrimas de emoción asintió y Tashio-san le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas como padre y Okami-san la abrazo también emocionada.

-te queremos kyoko-Chan no lo olvides... mira llego tu amiga verte, les serviré una cena muy especial... supongo tienen mucho que hablar-sonríe picara-

-Gracias okami-san, tashio-san por todo!.

-Hola mo!, no has visto a chiori-chan?, dijo que vendría para acá pero hace media hora, ya debería haber llegado.

-ehh?, no por aquí no ha llegado

-Que raro! quizás le surgió algo, bueno si no aparece pronto la llamamos, bueno y tu qué tal, disque mi amiga..

-mouko-san, no me digas eso yo estoy feliz de verte !

Kyoko se pega a ella para abrazarla pero para su sorpresa mouko, no la rechazo, y le correspondió el abrazo lo cual hizo que Kyoko estallara en llanto de felicidad nuevamente... habían sido tantas emociones en tan pocos días que se sentía extremadamente feliz...

Afuera del Darumaya un hombre encapuchado en un auto negro, daba el reporte del día a su jefe.

-Sí la observe todo el día, solo se vieron dos veces hoy y se comportaron como una pareja de enamorados.

-Ese actorsusho de 4ta no deja de aprovecharse! ¿Y después andaba sola?

-en realidad casi nunca estuvo sola, un compañero de trabajo la trajo a casa, y ahora esta con la amiga suya esa de cabello largo y oscuro, la que viste el mismo uniforme rosa con ella.

-ok, yo llego mañana no la pierdas de vista, tenemos que buscar la oportunidad perfecta para obligarla a cumplir su promesa.

-Pero, Fuwa-kun, te meterás en lío, y a mi también

-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá, no te quejes te estoy pagando mas que bien, así que haz lo que te digo!

-ok, te mantendré al tanto

—

Kyoko despertó y se sorprendió al ver una rosa fragante, con una nota, se levantó emocionada y tomo la rosa, la olió y luego tomo la nota.

"Te veías tan hermosa dormida anoche que no quise despertarte, solo te deje el beso de las buenas noches y esta rosa que velara tus sueños, nos vemos mañana, siempre tuyo Ren"

-¿Estuvo aquí? ¿anoche otra vez?-Sonrió enamorada-

Tomo su teléfono y mando un mensaje para comenzar a alistarse ya que pronto pasarían por ella...

—

Ren venia saliendo de la ducha, después de verla anoche a hurtadillas se había dado cuenta que la única manera de no seguir sintiendo temor por perderla era decirle toda la verdad cuanto antes, aunque eso hiciera que ella se alejara de él quizas por un tiempo, aunque esperaba que eso no ocurriera, ya que después de sentir su amor, tenia la fe que ella lo perdonaría, confiaba en eso.

Tomo su teléfono y vio un mensaje que hizo que el corazón diera un brinco de alegría

-"Te estas acostumbrando a entrar a hurtadillas a mi cuarto, como me hubiera gustado que te quedaras...te extraño, nos vemos pronto tuya kyoko"

¿Se podía ser mas feliz? Claro si, cuando ella estuviera ahí con él cada mañana, cada día y cada noche, pero ya! Kuon vas muy rápido!... primero ella debe saber la verdad y después ella lo decidirá...

Ren hoy tenia algo mas de tiempo, acompaño un rato a Kyoko en el set de Box-R, puesto que tenia a las 9 que ir a una entrevista allí mismo, a las 8:30 le dieron un descanso para preparar las siguientes escena, ella se acerco con su caracterización de Natsu y lo beso.

-voy por unos te para ustedes, así pueden conversar tranquilos-dijo Yashiro con sonrisa maliciosa-

-Gracias Yashiro-san -Sonrió Kyoko-

-Sabes verte así me recuerda cuando fuiste a verme en la filmación del último capítulo de Dark moon

-si esa vez estaba muy preocupada por ti pero no sabia como decírtelo.

-si lo entendí, y no sabes como me alegro que te preocuparas por mi, pero de lo que me estaba acordando era de lo que no me dejaste decirte en ese momento...

-¿Cuándo fue eso ?

-Quería decirte que te veías muy hermosa... pero no me dejaste hablar

-ahh!... si ya lo recuerdo... pero sabes lo hice consciente, porque intuía lo que me ibas a decir y no quería escucharlo de ti...

\- ¿Cómo que no querías escuchar de mi eso? ¿Porque?

-porque no quería hacerme ilusiones de que sentías algo por mi, siendo mi sempai un Playboy que es amable con todas las chicas...pero tu no sabias que viniendo de ti, tus galanteos y tus palabras a mi me afectaban de otra manera.

-He sido tan imbesil...¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-Quizás no queríamos darnos cuenta era solo miedo al rechazo...

-bueno lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí juntos, sabes nunca pensé que podía ser tan feliz como ahora, tu llenas mis días, antes solo el trabajo me importaba, pero ahora aunque sigo amando actuar, me siento solo cuando tu no estas.

-Pensé que solo a mi me pasaba... yo nunca me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida...quiero estar siempre a tu lado..

-tus deseos son ordenes...princesa!

Se acerca su rostro a ella (ya que la tenia abrazada) y le dio un beso tierno y lento

cof cof...tosió yashiro, de manera fingida quien los miraba con una sonrisa cómplice

-Lamento ser siempre el que interrumpe, chicos tienen mucho público para sus arrumacos

Les tendió los té's, y sonrió para señalarles disimuladamente, los chicos vieron al curioso director y a las chicas del elenco espiándolos, Ren sonrió divertido.

-Bueno si tenemos público o no a mi no me importa mientras pueda aprovecharme de ti

Y la besa nuevamente y le acaricia el rostro, pudieron escuchar los suspiros de parte de las chicas, lo cual provoco que kyoko se sonrojara.

Conversaron un rato mas, hasta que llego la hora de la entrevista, se despidieron de kyoko, ya que también la estaban llamando para grabar, pues había llegado Chiori-chan.

-Nos vemos a las 7 amor, recuerda hoy cenamos...tu y yo solos sin interrupciones -miro a Yashiro amenazante-

-Yo no me atrevería después de esa mirada jajaja-Sonrió incomodo-

-Ya... no seas malo con él

Ella se empino para darle un beso y el le correspondió encantado acortando la distancia, ella le acaricio como último adiós y se fue caminando como el le había enseñado, con su mejorado catwalk...Ren cuando ella se perdió de vista comenzó a encaminarse al estudio, cuando recibió un mensaje.

-"Solo te estaba demostrando lo buena aprendiz que soy...se que me estabas mirando:D tuya kyoko"

El se carcajeo divertido y respondió rápidamente

-"Eres la mejor! y claro que miro lo que es mío... eres muy mala conmigo... pero no te preocupes ya me las cobrare todas... en especial todos los tuya's que me has dedicado...te amo!.. siempre tuyo Ren"

Yashiro lo miro divertido, y pensó que de ahora en adelante las cosas serían así, pero no le importaba le encantaba ver a su amigo realmente feliz.

—

En el estudio el mensaje llego haciendo sonrojar a kyoko, de solo pensar en esas palabras, las chicas estaban en un circulo reunidas alrededor de alguien, preocupada se acerco, debía ser Chiori-chan

-Tranquilas estoy bien solo es la cadera, estoy algo a dolorida pero no es nada grave

-chiori-chan, pensé que me dijiste que no era nada-dice kyoko preocupada-

-En realidad estoy bien! Solo fue un pequeño accidente

Bueno chicas ya estamos listas todas a sus puestos vamos con la escena 87... vamos que tenemos mucho que grabar hoy.

-En el almuerzo hablamos...

-claro kyoko-sempai.

Ya en el almuerzo Chiori le explicaba a kyoko con detalle lo ocurrido, kyoko se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de que Hikaru-san era quien la había atropellado, así que conversaron largamente de lo ocurrido, ya que chiori estaba algo emocionada porque Hikaru-san le invito una cena en la noche para recompensarla por el accidente.

Luego las chicas volvieron al set y grabaron todo lo planificado, aunque chiori estaba algo adolorida no tuvo problemas con sus partes.

Kyoko termino algo mas temprano de lo que esperaba, Ren pasaría por ella cerca de las 7 al ver la hora decidió sentarse afuera a leer su próximo libreto...pero un gélido aliento la hizo sentir un escalofrió en el cuello, al voltearse, vio al indeseable numero #2 que la miraba con una sonrisa tétrica.

-Que extraño caperucita!... tu antes podías sentirme cuando estaba cerca, de ayer que estoy esperando una oportunidad para hablar contigo y ni si quiera haz notado mi presencia, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿Que te ha pasado...?

-¿Qué quieres Beagle?

\- uff que grosera! y yo que venia hacerte un favor

-¿tú un favor?... no necesito tus favores... así que puedas irte..

-Supe que tú y el león están juntos ahora

-Y supongo que no vienes a felicitarme ¿o si?

-claro que no, como crees que podría felicitarte por algo tan desagradable como ser la novia del león... es un error que lo elijas a él... ¿tu realmente no sabes quien es él? ¿o si?

-Claro que se quien es el... por algo estamos juntos!

-jajaj que ingenua eres... ese león no te ha contado su pasado ¿o si?...¿o acaso sabes que ese león manchado de sangre?, yo por eso no quiero que te coma caperucita, por eso vine a decirte la verdad de él...

-¿Manchado de sangre? ¿De qué hablas?

-Veo que amar ese león hace que tu odio haya desaparecido por eso no te afecta mi aura, eso es increíble pero tu no sabes a quien le has entregado tu corazón

-ya déjate de misterios!... y di de una buena vez lo que quieres decir...y vete!

-claro que se mejor que tu quien es el león...y por supuesto el no te lo ha dicho caperucita ¿verdad?, tú no sabes quién es realmente...aunque ya te dije una vez cuando toque esa piedra que cargas que está llena de energía negativa...pero no me hiciste caso aún no te desases de ella...

-¿Que tiene que ver Korn en esto?

-Tiene todo que ver, recuerdas que después de eso el león me toco, vi todo su pasado con eso descubrí que el dueño anterior a esa cosa es tu querido león... siii caperucita el es el portador de todo ese odio de todo ese dolor, ese hombre que no conoces tiene sus manos manchadas de sangre, yo vi su pasado y te ha mentido todo este tiempo.

-Es mentira ! ¿Porque debía creerte una locura como esa?

-Tú sabes en tu corazón que es verdad! que todo coincide y así cómo te negabas a reconocer tus sentimientos por ese maldito, ahora te niegas a relacionar los hechos pero tú sabes que no te miento caperucita, si miras dentro de tus recuerdos...sabes perfectamente que yo no te miento y tú sabes quien es él aunque no quieras reconocerlo...

Kyoko se quedó impactada comenzó a recordar su encuentro con Korn... no! no! no! puede ser ! ¿porque? nooo! eso no es posible!

-Vez en tu corazón lo sabes... sabes que ese león solo ha jugado contigo, él desde un principio sabía quien eras tú...el solo te ha engañado...

-No! no! nooo!, es imposible, no puede ser!, Ren no puede ser Korn ¿o si?...no puede ser!

Kyoko empieza a ver y recordar millones de imágenes vividas entre ellos quedando congelada, con las abrumadoras coincidencias que ella siempre desecho...

-Claro que es! el siempre te ha mentido...el no te ama...tu solo debes odiarlo... ven conmigo yo puedo ayudarte alejarte él -le extiende la mano-

Kyoko lo mira con un semblante inescrutable, y el le sonríe triunfante...

-Tienes todo el derecho de odiarlo, como el se merece yo puedo ayudarte y enseñarte a olvidarlo... caperucita yo te quiero ... y te protegeré de él... a decir verdad yo puedo esperar a que me quieras cuando desaparezca el de tu corazón... caperucita... caperucita...

**Hasta aquí este capítulo... lo siento las dejare con la intriga jajaja como reaccionara kyoko a esta abrumadora situación, les prometo que el próximo capítulo se viene... cargado de emociones intensas, porque ahora el ascensor viene en picada jajaj y bajara a una velocidad inesperada jejej, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo...como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.. me han encantados sus comentarios...muchas gracias! un abrazo a todas y nos leemos...**


	5. Chapter 5 : Ascensor en picada

Reino trataba de descifrar lo que estaba pensando Kyoko, era extraño no podía sentir su odio crecer... ella lo miraba odio, no!, con rabia, nooo! con dolor, no! era un sentimiento que el no conocía, ella después de varios minutos lo miro determinada y le dijo

-¿Crees que solo con eso...yo dejare de amarlo? ¿Crees que no se, que aún no me cuenta todo sobre él?

Reino la miraba atónito, mas que sus palabras, esa aura, su aura era muy fuerte, muy potente, pero no era odio, no era rencor, era algo que el no conocía.. pero que lo estaba lastimando profundamente, que por primera vez no entendía... el siempre se había sentido un ser superior por entender las auras de los demás... pero ahora se sentía herido de muerte!

-pero el tiene sangre en sus manos! y es un ser lleno de dolor y odio...él te ha mentido siempre y terminara destruyéndote, debes odiarlo por haberte engañado...¿Porque pareciera que no lo odias?

Kyoko le sonríe con una mezcla de pena, dolor ...en realidad era lastima...Reino al comprenderlo se descoloco...pero kyoko lo dejo aun mas descompuesto con sus palabras...

-Tú no entiendes nada...el amor es confiar.. el me dijo que tenía un pasado doloroso y que me contaría la verdad...solo me pidió que hasta que me lo contara confiara en su amor ...y sabes yo confío en su amor, porque me lo ha demostrado, se que si no me lo ha dicho aun... que él es korn, tiene sus razones y yo quiero escucharlas de él...

-noooo caperucita! tú debes odiarlo... él te engaño, te mintió y es una mala persona desaparécelo de tu corazón

-El nunca desaparecerá de mi corazón!... porque yo lo amo!

-pero él a ti no!... ¿acaso no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?...El te ha mentido, te engaño... tienes que odiarlo!

Kyoko lo miro como si quisiera enseñarle a un niño pequeño algo tan simple como sumar 1+ 1, suspiro para armarse de paciencia y comenzar a explicar...

-Ya se que me ha mentido, al no decirme que era korn, puede que haya cometido graves errores y como dices tu, puede que tenga sangre en sus manos, eso lo sé hace tiempo, no se exactamente como, pero lo sé, pero para serte franca a mi no me importa porque yo se lo qué hay en su corazón...porque somos uno...

-no puedes estar hablando en serio!

-nada de lo que digas me hará odiarlo...

Reino abrió mucho los ojos nunca se esperó una reacción así de ella, acaso esa aura poderosa es el amor que siente por ese león...¿Como es posible que su amor sea más fuerte que el odio?...no si una vez...-sonrio maligno-

-Eso no lo sabes caperucita, así cómo amaste intensamente a fuwa una vez y lo odiaste con todo el alma tanto que ese odio, esa aura tan hermosa y especial hizo que pusiera mis ojos en ti, que me preocupara por ti... se que puedes odiarlo a el con más intensidad que al otro por eso aún tengo la esperanza de que pueda haber un lugar en tu corazón para mi ..

-Sabes me das lastima...tú crees que es amor lo que yo sentí por shou.. a shou pude odiarlo porque nunca lo amé, solo creí estar enamorada de él, por mi necesidad de sentirme querida eso solo era mi deseo egoísta de que alguien me quisiera, solo me aferre a él, porque era lo único que tenia, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que él me amara para sentirme importante para alguien lo di todo solo para eso...yo antes solo vivía para que alguien me quisiera, y hacia todo para agradarles, pero después que fui utilizada y me desecho de su vida, me di cuenta que en realidad lo merecía por no ser autentica por ser una alma vacía que solo vivia para otros, gracias a eso conocí a mi verdadero ser, aprendí a disfrutar mi propia vida, gracias a eso aprendí que el cariño no se gana, se comparte entre personas afines, aprendí a conocer en verdad lo que es amar al lado de Ren, y quiero estar a su lado para hacerlo feliz... pero eso es algo que un demonio como tú jamás entendería ...

-Nooo! Nooo lo entiendo!, tu deberías odiarlo...tu eres especial...tu debes ser para mi!

-sabes igual te doy la gracias, sin ti, jamas me hubiera dado cuenta lo que fue shou en mi vida solo han sido un medio para llegar a él... reino por eso ya no me afecta tu aura porque mi amor es más grande que mi odio después de amarlo ya no hay odio ni por shou, ni por ti , tú ahora solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo

Reino la miro con una media sonrisa triste, podía ver en sus ojos la sinceridad que lo quemaba... y estar cerca de esa aura lo lastimaba... en realidad no había nada que el pudiera hacer...

-Un medio... para encontrarlo a él...sabes ya no eres tan interesante kyoko, pero tú ya escogiste y puedo ver que tú odio ya ha desaparecido el león ha ganado y supongo que ambos se lo merecen después de todo han recorrido un largo camino de espinas para reencontrarse...una y otra vez... pero sabes nunca te olvidare ...eres la única chica que ha dejado una huella tan profunda en mi... lamento haber llegado tarde, ese león es un maldito afortunado... te deseo suerte con el león la vas a necesitar...

Reino se voltea y se va con un semblante cabizbajo, kyoko lo mira con algo de lástima pero comprende que es mejor así, él no tiene cabida en su corazón ya que todo lo ocupa su amado, y aunque tienen que aclarar cosas ahora entiende un poco más los miedos de Ren , aunque secretamente le hace feliz pensar que ambos son uno solo, ya que su corazón se ha aliviado porque por ambos ella sentía amor y en el fondo, pensaba que si volvía a ver a Korn (aunque ella pensaba que jamas podría tener algo con él), ella se podría confundir, pero ahora entendía mejor, su corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a una sola persona siempre le ha sido solo de él

Sonrió feliz, en eso sonó su teléfono al ver la pantalla vio que era yashiro

-Mogami al habla!

-Hola Kyoko-Chan, ¿Ya terminaste de filmar?, ¿es que estamos un poco retrasados?

-Sii yashiro-san hace un poco más de media hora, aunque tuve una conversación algo desagradable, aunque bastante informativa... que me entretuvo unos minutos

-¿Y eso?

-¿Te acuerdas del beagle ?

-¿Volvió acosarte?-dijo espantado-

Ren entró a la sala de espera y escuchó

-algo así pero en realidad quería hablarme de un secreto de Ren, que él no me ha dicho para que yo lo odiará

-¿Quería que tu odiaras a Ren?, ¿Qué te dijo Kyoko-chan?

Ren abrió muchos lo ojos y le quitó muy rápido el teléfono a Yashiro

-¿Kyoko que sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

-Hola Ren, si estoy bien!, aunque ahora tengo curiosidad de saber ¿si tú magia viene del reino celestial o solo de tu encanto natural?

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

-¿Como prefieres que te llame Ren o...Korn?-dijo seria-

Ren se quedó paralizado del terror, ¿que? ¿cómo ella lo supo? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Lo niego y después se lo explico?, no!no! ...si ya lo sabe no puedo seguir mintiendo...pero tengo que explicarle...tiene que darme la oportunidad...

-por favor déjame explicarte!

-así que es cierto...!

-(rayos!) yo...este...si...

-Se que es una de las cosas que querías aclarar conmigo ¿o no?-dice amenazadora-

-si...amor por favor déjame explicarte...¿me odias?

-por ahora no, no niego que estoy molesta y claro sorprendida, pero quiero escuchar tu verdad...antes de pensar en odiarte...

-no me digas eso...tu sabes que yo te amo!

-Espero que me digas todo esta vez, entonces!

-No dudes de mi amor se que te he mentido, pero por favor no dudes de cuánto te amo sé que he cometido errores , pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante no habrá más mentiras

-Lo sé amor, lo sé yo también te amo!, no te preocupes estoy molesta pero a la vez feliz... ya que mi corazón antes se encontraba dividido

-¿como dividido?, ¿porque aun quieres a fuwa?

Ren aguanto la respiración, al hacer esa pregunta... ¿acaso ella lo quería pero aun tenia sentimientos por ese?

-no tontito!, porque en secreto ese beso que Korn me dio, me tenia confundida porque yo sabia que amaba a Tsugura Ren... pero cuando Korn me dijo que me amaba yo también sentía algo por el, por mi gran amigo de la infancia, o sea los amaba a los dos... por eso una parte de mi es feliz que ambos sean uno solo... Aunque tengas que darme varias explicaciones al respecto-dice molesta-

-sabes cuando sucedió eso yo sentí celos de Korn, incluso deseaba quedarme así para ti, solo porque tenias mas confianza con él y fuiste capaz de besarlo, ahora se que ambos estábamos en tu corazón desde hace mucho.

-así es amor... aunque no creas que te libraras de darme unas buenas explicaciones...al respecto.

-lo se pequeña! vamos por ti, llegamos como en 20 minutos... recuerda que te amo!

-y yo a ti, los espero un beso

Ren colgó sintiendo que su alma volvía a su cuerpo, ella definitivamente lo amaba,de eso ya no tenia dudas...ahora mas que nunca deseaba contarle todo su pasado para así poder ser novios sin ningún obstáculo.

Kyoko trato de seguir leyendo su libreto sobre los próximos capítulos de Box-R, pero sus recuerdos, con Ren y Korn la agolpaban, haciéndola sonreír de felicidad, había pasado mas media hora desde el último llamado de Ren, cuando sonó su teléfono y al ver que era Ren contestó con una gran sonrisa...

-Hola amor y ¿están cerca?

-Si ya estamos llegando ha habido un poco de tráfico pero aun no te veo...

-Kyoko se levantó y dijo

-es que estaba sentada, ahora ya los veo...

Kyoko saluda alegre con la mano y Ren aun no la ve...pero de pronto Ren en el auricular escuchando un fuerte ruido como si a kyoko se le cayera su teléfono, preocupado saco la cabeza por la ventana y ve con horror como kyoko esta apoyada con una pose extraña en un hombre encapuchado..el grita por el teléfono...

-kyoko...! ¿Que esta sucediendo? Kyoko responde!

El hombre con una sonrisa siniestra toma el teléfono y dice

-sucede actor de 4ta, que estoy reclamando lo que es mío!, ¿o acaso creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya tan fácilmente ? No te preocupes ya hiciste tu trabajo y ella será más feliz conmigo adiós imbécil ! Jajaj

-nooo! -grita-

Ren pudo ver cómo el hombre alzaba a kyoko en brazos y lanzaba el teléfono de ella en el suelo, para luego pisarlo con rabia, el hombre rápidamente subió a kyoko al auto y este arrancó a toda velocidad...

Ren entro en pánico, nunca se había sentido tan asustado, tan aterrorizado, ese imbécil tenia que ser Fuwa y se había llevado a kyoko, a su kyoko pero ¿para que?, ¿que le haría?

-Yashiro muévete! yo conduzco!

-¿Qué?...¿Ren que sucede? -dice sorprendido-

-¡muévete ya! -grita exasperado-

Ren se bajo como un rayo para llegar al asiento del conductor y Yashiro se pasó al asiento de copiloto, Ren arrancó y se subió a la calle peatonal para pasar por el lado de los vehículos que los bloqueaban con un Yashiro asustado, ante el asombro de la gente que transitaba.

-Ren que te pasa! ¿Qué te ocurre?

-El maldito de fuwa! se esta raptando a kyoko! tenemos que alcanzarlos van en ese auto negro...

-no! Ren acércate más, para tomar la patente y llamar a la policía.

Ren logro salir del trafico, para entrar a la ruta 244, que era la vía rápida... donde iba Fuwa, acelero al máximo y esquivaba a los vehículos, con gran pericia, al acercarse, Yashiro pudo ver la patente... y saco una foto... para llamar a la policía, pero Ren lo detuvo.

-Yashiro están tomando la ruta 512 van hacia el aeropuerto!, espera los alcanzaremos, si llamamos a la policía ahora... esto sera un gran escándalo!

A Ren no le importaban los semáforos las calles ni nada el solo conducía para alcanzarlos…, la ruta al aeropuerto estaba algo congestionada... pero Ren solo pasaba por el lado... su objetivo era alcanzarlos a como diera lugar.

Mientras tanto dentro del auto shou miraba a kyoko con una sonrisa malignamente feliz, al fin la devolvería a kioto como debía ser, quisiera ella o no, pero tendría que hacerlo, así olvidaría a ese actorsusho de 4ta, y todo volvería a ser lo que debe, el volvería a ser su todo, cómo siempre a sido, cuando a ella se le pase la estupidez de que ama a ese tipo... el la ira a buscar para que vuelvan a vivir juntos como siempre debió ser...De pronto el chofer interrumpió sus felices pensamientos...

-Shou-kun! parece que nos están siguiendo!

-Que! Eso no es posible!

-Mira! ese auto ha sobrepasado a todos los demás! parece que viene tras nosotros!

-Debe ser un loco del volante, es imposible que nos estén siguiendo seguro el tipo nos rebasará tranquilo! Nadie sabe de esto !

En eso el auto los alcanzó y Ren furioso les grita por la ventana

-Fuwa ! detente ahora mismo! no puedes llevarte a kyoko

Shou quedó impactado y furioso le gritó a Ren

-¿Que haces aquí? maldito actor de 4ta, tu no te metas en esto!, esto no es asunto tuyo!, esto es entre ella y yo!

-acaso eres imbesil... te estas llevando a mi novia!...devuélvemela! y luego piérdete y te perdonare... porque si te atrapo, te prometo que no lo contaras! -dice furioso-

-ella no es nada tuyo! es mía!, ella esta contigo solo por vengarse de mi, no pierdas tu tiempo... lárgate y déjanos en paz! -dijo con malicia-

\- el que no lo entiende eres tu! acéptalo! ella esta conmigo!

-no eso no! ...Acelera idiota! piérdelos ! Ya!

-Pero fuwa nos atrapó! deberías entregarla no hay escapatoria-dice angustiado-

-Acelera ya! es una orden! O te arrepentiras!-rugió-

Fuwa lo miro con furia y saco un TANTO*, y lo desenfundo amenazante, el chofer con temor abrió mucho los ojos y aceleró y Ren gritó

-No!, no permitiré que escapes!

Kyoko al oír la voz de ren despertó asustada y vio a shou, con el TANTO* en la mano y los ojos desorbitados de rabia, sin entender lo ocurrido se sentía mareada…

-¿shoutaro que haces con eso ? ¿que está pasando? ¿Que hago aquí?

Shou la mira sorprendido, de que despertara tan pronto, y cambia de posición el TANTO* y la apunta con el...para decirle con rabia.

-Es simple Kyoko solo tomando lo que es mío, prometiste que si te enamorabas de ese actor de 4ta volverías de por vida a servir a mi familia...bueno te estoy regresando a kioto de donde nunca debiste salir…! -grita neurótico-

-¿que? ¿Estas loco?, suelta ese TANTO*, que te vas a lastimar, yo jamas regresare a kioto este es mi lugar, mi trabajo y mi familia, déjate de locuras de una vez y déjame bajar…

-la que esta loca eres tu!… volverás a kioto y todo sera como antes…. tu serás feliz con solo tenerme en tu vida…

-para ya! Shoutaro con esta locura! Nada volverá a ser lo que era nunca! tu destruiste ese mundo, el día que me humillaste, yo ya no soy esa kyoko…

-detente fuwa… o te juro -rugió Ren furioso-

Kyoko al escuchar su voz sonrio aliviada, Shou al ver esa expresión se enfureció aun mas... kyoko trato de hacer entrar en razón al chofer..

-por favor chofer-san deténgase esto no tiene sentido, esta locura no puede continuar no pueden llevarme en contra de mi voluntad a kioto, esto es un secuestro…

-cállate! ¿Cual secuestro? si, tu me perteneces, que se te haya olvidado, no es mi problema y tu no se te ocurra frenar o sufrirás las consecuencias -vuelve a amenazarlo-

Ren al ver que auto volvía acelerar, piso a fondo el acelerador para alcanzarlos, el chofer se salió de la vía rápida a un camino lateral Ren aprovechó ese viraje para acelerar a mas no poder logrando ganar ventaja, al adelantarlos el chofer sorprendido se vio obligado a frenar, pero el auto comenzó a hacer unos zig-zag extraños como si hubiese un forcejeo dentro, de pronto el auto se descontroló y derrapó a gran velocidad chocando a Ren y mandándolo al otro lado del camino el auto descontrolado comenzó a girar,hasta que la cola chocó con un árbol lo que hizo que este por la velocidad se volcara y se deslizara por la ladera cayendo con un gran estruendo.

Ren logró controlar el auto y aparte del golpe que recibió por la activación de los airbag, estaban ilesos sacó el airbag con mucha fuerza y arrancó el auto para cruzar a toda velocidad la carretera, al ver el auto volcado se aterro... acelero al máximo para llegar al auto volcado, miraba aterrado como estaba el auto... se bajo rápido al igual que Yashiro, se acercaron desesperados para intentar sacar a kyoko del auto, pero al ver por las ventanas solo vieron a un hombre atrapado que no conocían..ni kyoko ni shou, estaban en el auto.

-¿Donde están? Donde están!

**Hasta aqui este capítulo... ya era hora que aparecieran los villanos... bueno al menos Reino a comprendido que el amor es mas fuerte y a dejado a Kyoko tomar su decisión, pero este encuentro le ayudo a kyoko a entender un poco mas los miedos de Ren y sus propios sentimientos... pero justo cuando iba a reunirse con su amado apareció Shou que se la ha llevado... y nada mas y nada menos para llevársela a kioto... para hacerla cumplir cierta promesa... aunque vemos a simple vista que lo que no puede aceptar es que kyoko haya dejado de quererlo... pobre shou...naaaa, es un maldito!... creer que ella le pertenece... (lo ha creído toda la serie el muy imbesil) siempre ha sido un idiota!...bueno espero hayan disfrutado este nuevo capitulo... ya se acerca el final de esta fic...nos leemos **

*TANTO : es una pequeña katana japonesa de mano que se usaba por las familias de dinero para defenderse de los enemigos y por supuesto armas escondidas de los samurai, como la foto que se ve a continuación.


	6. Chapter 6 : Consecuencias del secreto!

Ren y Yashiro miraban aterrados, desesperados en todas direcciones, buscaron por el lugar algún rastro de ellos...

-¡Pero si venían en el auto!, ¡no pueden haber desaparecido! -grito-

Pasaban los segundos que parecían horas, Ren se sentía desesperado...¿Dónde estaban?... ¿Cómo habían desaparecido del auto?

Luego de varios minutos de angustiante búsqueda por los alrededores, un grito de yashiro, a lo lejos, le dio una esperanza.

-¡Ren por allá! Ren... mira por allá! algo se mueve!

Ren exaltado volteo y vio entre los matorrales cerca del camino al parecer era una persona no sabia si era el imbésil de shou o su kyoko, pero no le importo esos debían ser ellos, Ren corrió lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas estaba a unos metros de ellos, casi al llegar vio shou ensangrentado sentado en el suelo y tratando de levantarse con parsimonia, pero se notaba sumamente lastimado, al acercarse Ren pudo darse cuenta que kyoko estaba sobre él, moviéndose con dificultad.

Ren corrió como alma que lleva el diablo los últimos metros, con verlos se dio cuenta que shou amortiguo con su cuerpo el de ella cuando cayeron del auto, Kyoko al verlo se sentó hacia atrás como si necesitara estabilizarse y sonrio levemente, tenia múltiples magulladuras y ensangrentada su blusa a la altura del vientre, se removió incómoda y algo mareada, Ren aterrado de verla así, solo atino a socorrerla para ver su estado, pero cuando la iba alcanzar con su mano, otra lo detuvo.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!, NOOOO! ¡te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Ella es MÍA! -Grito fuera de si-

Ren se giro para mirarlo con furia desmedida...con este simple movimiento la mano de Shou se soltó y este cayo hacia atrás, estaba sumamente débil, pero Ren furioso no le importo verlo así solo quería golpearlo, estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe en la cara, cuando detrás de él escucho una voz que lo paralizo.

-¡REN! ¡por favor!, ¡NO!

Ambos hombres la miraron asombrados, y ella al borde de las lágrimas, pero con firmeza...

-Shoutaro ¡YA BASTA!, entiende yo no soy tuya, nunca lo he sido! yo solo me pertenezco a mi misma...entiéndelo por favor!

-¡Eres Tú la que no entiende! Tú me traicionaste, no cumpliste tu palabra te enamoraste de ese actor de cuarta, caíste por él como la mujer estúpida que eres en el amor... Así que ahora cumplirás tu palabra, ahora DEBES cumplir conmigo, te iras a kioto a servir a mi familia para siempre, allá te olvidaras de todas estas tonterías y yo seré tu todo, todo lo que necesitas para ser feliz...y todo será como antes!-dijo shou enloquecido-

-¡NO shou!, -grito con firmeza- nada volverá a ser como antes!, porque yo cambie, desde que me entere de que solo para ti era una sirvienta, que no me tenías ni el más mínimo aprecio ni como una amiga, algo en mi murió... y renací para recrearme a mí misma, aprendí amarme y amar de verdad, pero tu no eres el dueño de mi vida, solo yo tengo derecho a decidir a quien amar y como ser feliz.

Shou la miraba aterrado, se podía ver en sus ojos el dolor que sus palabras le provocaban, también debía ser el dolor físico de sus múltiples heridas, aunque el parecía no notarlo, estaba como poseído, kyoko al verlo así tomo aire y continuo...

-¡Shoutaro comprende! aunque me encerraras de por vida no dejaría de amarlo, esa promesa que te hice fue un arrebato estúpido, cuando no quería reconocer que me había enamorado de él, pero hagas lo que hagas lo seguiré amando, tu no controlas mi vida tu no eres mi dueño, soy yo la que elijo que hacer con mi vida y escojo actuar porque es mi pasión es lo que quiero hacer de mi vida y lo escojo a él porque es quien mi corazón anhela...-mira a Ren con amor quien le devuelve la mirada- ninguna boba promesa haré que cambie de opinión.

-¡Pero TU ME AMAS A MI, SOLO A MI!.. ¡Tu... entraste al mundo del espectáculo por mi!, no por él, porque a él apenas lo conoces!, nosotros somos amigos de la infancia, te conozco mejor que nadie, soy yo tu todo, por él que siempre has hecho todo!... Tu lo hiciste por mi!... para que me arrepintiera de haberte dejado, ese era tu plan!... no, eso que estas diciendo, que estas enamorada de él, debe ser otra de tus maneras de vengarte de mi, porque ese ha sido tu plan... para vengarte de mi! tu no puedes estar enamorada de él..

-Shou los planes, no salen siempre como los esperas, yo siempre quise que triunfaras como cantante y estar a tu lado, por eso me vine a Tokio contigo, no me importaba como, pero tenia hasta 3 trabajos solo para que cumplieras tu sueño... nunca pensé que cuando lo cumplieras, sabría en verdad lo que significaba para ti, que me veías como sirvienta y me despreciarás de esa manera, después planifique mi venganza contra ti, pero en vez de eso encontré mi verdadera vocación y me reencontré con mi verdadero amor... y ahora tengo una nueva vida, gente que me aprecia solo por ser yo y soy mas feliz que nunca... y ya no me interesa vengarme de ti...nada es como lo planee, pero es justo como debía ser.

Kyoko se levanto aún algo mareada y lo miro con firmeza, mientras lo toca por él hombro.

-Shou, ahora tienes lo que siempre quisiste triunfar con tu música, que siempre fue tu plan original y yo te quiero...

Shou al oír eso la miro con asombro, en el mismo instante Ren se congelo al escuchar esas palabras la miraba atónito, hasta que ella giro su cabeza y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, lo que le devolvió el aire a sus pulmones, pero noto algo extraño en ella, cada vez estaba mas pálida...pero ella miro a Shou nuevamente y continuo hablando...

-...como a un hermano compartimos la infancia juntos y soñamos juntos, tu familia me cuido cuando mi madre me abandonó, me has protegido cuando me lance del auto, así como cuando tus padres quisieron venir por mi, así como del beagle cuando me ataco, y trataste de hacerlo cuando mi madre me negó, por eso te sigo queriendo, pero como un amigo, como un hermano como a mi amigo de la infancia con el que crecí y que me quiere, aunque no lo reconozca por orgullo, se que te equivocaste, y te perdono por ello, porque me he dado cuenta que a pesar de todo has estado ahí para mi a tu manera. Porque lo nuestro nunca fue amor...yo no te amo...shoutaro...en realidad nunca te ame... porque solo conocí el amor de verdad cuando conocí a Ren.

Kyoko lo miraba con determinación, con compasión y shou la miraba al borde de las lagrimas entre la pena y la rabia, ya que el peso de esas palabras habían caído sobre él, el la conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que sus palabras eran sinceras aun lo apreciaba, pero no lo amaba... sus lágrimas cayeron cálidas de golpe sin que el pudiera retenerlas, lloro como nunca porque sus palabras habían calado en el fondo de su corazón kyoko no lo amaba a él, por su estúpido orgullo nunca se dio cuenta lo que ella significaba en su vida, solo cuando la vio con el se dio cuenta que la necesita, pero se confió... siempre pensó que su conexión con ella era mas fuerte que todo pero no fue así y ahora ella le decía que no sentía nada de amor por él...la había perdido, se dejo ir por el dolor y por las lagrimas, yaciendo en el piso derrotado y ensangrentado.

Ren por su parte estaba impactado, ella había dicho abiertamente que shou para ella no significa amor que lo amaba solo a él ...un plomo persistente que había en su corazón se libero, miro a su siempre enemigo derrotado por las lagrimas y el desamor, y aunque una parte de él sintió lastima, en el fondo se alegraba de que fuera fuwa el derrotado y no él, pero al mirar a su amada notó que estaba aún pálida en pie y vio que tenia mucha más sangre en su blusa, ella estaba herida! su sangre escurría al suelo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre rápidamente, el asustado se acerco, ella al verlo a su lado sin más se desplomo en sus brazos, Ren angustiado la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla a un hospital.

Yashiro ya se habia ocupado de llamar a emergencias, por lo cual llegaron al lugar tres ambulancias y un vehículo policíal, En el instante que Yashiro estaba relatandole los hechos, Ren va hacia la ambulancia con kyoko en brazos, los para-médicos raudos fueron a ayudarlos, para atender inmediatamente a kyoko que estaba con una hemorragia, que les estaba costando contener proveniente de su estomago, kyoko estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, los otros equipos se desplazaron para atender a los demás heridos.

Shou estaba devastado, parecía que su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, el estaba mucho mas lastimado que kyoko, de hecho tuvieron que traer equipo especial para inmovilizarlo. Ren por otro lado solo tenia ojos para kyoko y estaba sumamente pálido al verla en ese estado, un miedo aterrador lo envolvió ante la posibilidad de perderla, mientras tanto llego una unidad de rescate de la policía, pues el chófer aunque vivo seguía atrapado.

En la ambulancia kyoko, aún sin recuperar el conocimiento y con una contención en su estomago, ya que aún no dejaba de sangrar, Ren sostenía su mano, y la miraba angustiado, verla ensangretada y tan pálida lo había aterrorizado, pero sabia que aún estaba viva, eso le daba la esperanza que necesitaba, y sobre todo después de haberla escuchado, asegurar cuanto lo amaba delante de la siempre sombra entre ellos... ella no podía irse, no era justo ahora! que al fin estaban juntos... a puertas de la felicidad... la vida no podía ser tan mezquina con ellos y quitársela justo ahora, el derramaba unas lagrimas furtivas y le susurraba, estoy aquí amor contigo!, todo saldrá bien estamos juntos en esto... no me dejes! tu sabes cuanto te amo! resiste por favor, te amo mi amor con todo mi corazón... por favor!...abre tus ojos !

Llegaron al hospital, Ren corría con la camilla sosteniendo la mano de kyoko, hasta que los para-médicos lo detuvieron y le prohibieron pasar...

-Déjeme yo tengo que estar con ella, tengo que pasar!

-señor no puede pasar, solo personal medico!

-no! suelteme dejeme pasar! yo no la puedo perder! -gritaba desesperado-

El médico que recibió a kyoko y dio las instrucciones por su estado, y miro a Ren desesperado afuera, le dio pena y se acerco a el para tranquilizarlo.

-señor entiendo su angustia... no se preocupe ella esta en buenas manos, pero déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo, es urgente detener su hemorragia, por favor entienda!

-pero yo!

-le prometo que le avisare ante cualquier cosa, se lo prometo, pero déjeme salvarla.

Ren asintió ante tales palabras triste y resignado, una enfermera se acercó a él, le dijo con ternura maternal.

-muchacho venga conmigo, acá hay una sala de espera... no se preocupe ella se recuperara, el doctor es muy bueno, tranquilo!

Ren vio como venia la camilla de shou entrando con un montón de aparatos y un gran equipo medico, venían corriendo, y gritaban.

-rápido!, esta muy mal! lo estamos perdiendo!

-al quirofano! hay que operarlo de urgencia!

Ren vio como shou tenia la mirada perdida hacia el firmamento, aun estaba consiente, pero parecía que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo, sintió pena por el, si kyoko le hubiera dicho a el lo que le dijo a shou, seguro el estaría en el mismo estado, o peor incapaz de reaccionar, de hecho prefería morirse en ese mismo instante... después de todo shou era un hombre enamorado igual que él pero que no era correspondido.

-¿también es familiar suyo?

-no, pero es amigo de mi novia

-ahh entiendo! bueno venga por aquí, el médico saldrá por ahí hablar con usted en caso de cualquier cosa, le recomiendo que llame a los familiares de ambos, en caso de cualquier cosa, -dijo preocupada-

-¿cualquier cosa?... ¿acaso usted cree que ella puede morir? -dijo angustiado al verbalizar su mayor temor-

\- dije eso porque siempre es bueno que en estas emergencias estén los seres querido, tranquilo todo saldrá bien!

Ya en la sala de espera de urgencias... después de llamar a yashiro, que llego a los pocos minutos junto a él decidieron llamar, como kyoko no tenia familia mas que su madre, y el no sabia como contactarla (tampoco quería que ella causara mas problemas de los que ya tenían), así que decidió llamar al presidente, y a los jefes del Darumaya, para contarles lo que le había ocurrido a kyoko, a grandes rasgos, todos dijeron que acudirían al hospital, yashiro por su lado ubico a la manager de shou y le contó lo sucedido a grandes rasgos y ella quedo de reunirse con el, lo antes posible.

Las horas pasaban, Ren se paseaba de un lado a otro ansioso porque aun no le decían el estado de kyoko... cuando les avisaron que llegaron mas familiares de kyoko (el presidente, la pareja del darumaya y kanae), Ren le pidió a yashiro que saliera a hablar con ellos, el no se movería de ahí hasta que el doctor saliera.

Habían pasado, algo mas de 4 horas desde que ingresaron a kyoko, Ren estaba paseándose de un lado a otro, entre la exasperación y la angustia, de pronto se abrieron las puertas y el doctor que lo recibió salio con cara de agotado.

cuando salio el doctor, Ren se acerco rápido, -este le sonrió levemente-

-¿usted es familiar de Mogami kyoko?

-si, soy su novio, ¿ella esta bien?

-y su madre o padre, o algún hermano, ¿un familiar de sangre directa?

-yo soy todo lo que tiene!, su padre nunca supo de ella, su madre la abandono a los 6, y no tiene hermanos, yo soy todo lo que tiene... y ella es todo para mi... por favor dígame que esta bien digame que todo esta bien por favor!

-Calmese, entiendo... bueno siendo así, le explicare a usted, tuvimos algunas complicaciones para detener la hemorragia, ya que el sangrado fue provocado por alguna especie de cuchilla, que perforo su pulmón izquierdo, haciendo que la sangre ingresara al pulmón, la hemos operado y logrado contener la hemorragia, como perdió mucha sangre esta muy delicada y en estos momentos esta aun en cuidados intensivos, hemos transfundido sangre para ayudarla, pero aun no responde... por ahora solo debemos esperar...a que reaccione...dice el medico angustiado.

Ren sentía que la tierra se abría ante sus pies, y el caía por un abismo inesperado, ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran llegado a esto...?

-¿pero ella sigue viva?

-aun si... pero no responde... solo debemos esperar como responde a la transfusión y a la operación, al haber sangre en los pulmones sufrió un paro respiratorio, pero la estabilizamos, pero no le voy a mentir esta delicada !

-¿puedo verla?

-si, puedo autorizarlo, pero ella esta inconsciente y muy débil.

-no me importa solo quiero estar con ella, ella saldrá de esto!, esperare con ella lo que sea necesario, hasta que abra sus ojos

El medico asiente entendiendo su angustia, le toca un hombro y le dice

-esta bien! deme unos minutos enviare a una enfermera por usted, por favor tenga calma y fe de que todo saldrá bien!

Ren asintió apesadumbrado, pero agradecido de que lo dejara pasar, le envió un mensaje a yashiro-san antes de entrar con la enferma que lo llevo a una sala donde lo prepararon para entrar a urgencia, con una bata y tapa bocas.

Ren, entro a la habitación con el terror creciendo en la boca del estomago, se acerco despacio a la cama donde ella estaba y vio a kyoko dormida pacíficamente, sumamente pálida, con un respirador en su cara y conectada a varias maquinas que monitoriaban su estado, suspiro aliviado al ver que esas maquinas le indicaban que su novia aun estaba con vida, la sola idea de perderla lo había aterrado sobre todo cuando no la encontró en el auto...pero ahora verla así, lo tenia destrozado, porque no podía hacer nada por ayudarla... salvo esperar a su lado, le dio un beso en la frente moviendo levemente su tapaboca y tomo su mano y se sentó a su lado a cuidarla.

Por otro lado en la sala de espera general estaba yashiro, con los demás, todos estaban al borde de los nervios, cuando le llego un mensaje de Ren

"Yuki el médico me dejo entrar a cuidar a kyoko, ella esta viva la operaron y la estabilizaron, pero muy delicada, y solo debemos esperar su evolución, no puedo ingresar con teléfono y no saldré hasta que ella despierte...por favor dile a los demás, gracias amigo!"

Yashiro se llevo la mano a la boca angustiado, se dirigió hablar con el resto, todos recibieron la noticia con cara de angustia, y por mas que rogaron no les dieron más información, solo les quedaba esperar a que saliera Ren a darles noticias.

Yashiro vio a shouko, la manager de Shou, ella tenia una cara de angustia, acaba de salir de una sala con una expresión horrorizada.

-Hola shouko-san ¿cierto? soy yashiro Yukihito yo la llame soy el manager de kyoko-chan

-ohh si Yashiro-san, gracias por llamarme, ya me he enterado de la salud de shou y nuestro chofer, lamentablemente shou es el que esta mas grave, aun con riesgo vital, tiene lesionada la pierna izquierda y el brazo, y muchos hematomas, están tratando de estabilizarlo, ademas aun no despierta, ya llame a sus padres, que vienen en camino, nuestro chofer la lleva mejor solo tiene heridas múltiples lo extraño es que los doctores no se explican porque tiene un corte profundo con algo afilado como un cuchillo en el hombro derecho.

-yo creo tener una explicación de ello, pero aquí no te lo puedo decir, ademas hay algo importante que debes saber

-vamos por un café entonces y hablamos, con tranquilidad, ya que aquí solo podemos esperar, o ¿ya se sabe del estado de kyoko-chan?

-Lograron estabilizar la hemorragia, pero esta muy delicada, aun no responde

-ohhh, por dios!, ¿ como paso esto?, porque no lo detuve cuando llego como un loco a Tokio, nunca pensé que quisiera llevarse a kyoko-chan!

Yashiro se acerco a ella y la abrazo para confortarla y le susurro

-Calmate, shouko-san! no es tu culpa, esto tarde o temprano podría pasar como estaban las cosas.. ya tranquila vamos por un te para que te calmes!

Shouko se dejó abrazar, se sentía muy abrumada y esos brazos la confortaron un momento y miró a yashiro agradecida...y tímida balbuceo...

-Gracias yashiro-san, si vamos!

Yashiro le contó a shouko, lo que había sucedido ante el asombro y horror de shouko quien estaba sumamente avergonzada por lo ocurrido y seguro estaba pensando en las consecuencias que podía tener lo sucedido para la carrera de shou. El le explico que los policías no iban hacer nada a menos que Ren o Kyoko presentaran una declaración del agravio hacia shou, por ahora para ellos es solo un accidente.

-¿y ellos que harán?

-Aún no lo se, como comprenderás Kyoko aun no responde y Ren solo preocupado por ella, comprenderás que no hemos hablado de esto, ahora el esta cuidándola.

-Siempre supe que Tsugura-san estaba enamorado de Kyoko-chan, pero nunca pensé que shou reaccionaria de esa manera... aunque yo intuía que el aunque no lo reconociera también la amaba, pero llegar a estos extremos!

-shouko-chan, hay algo mas la herida del chofer y de kyoko vienen de un cuchillo, en realidad es un TANTO, cuando se llevaron a shou en la ambulancia, encontré este TANTO, -abre el maletin y le muestra su interior y lo cierra- lo tome con un guante y lo envolví, no sabia que hacer... , ya que no se lo que ocurrio entre ellos dentro del auto, pero lo mas probable es que pertenezca a shou...

-Yashiro-san... ¿shou cargaba esto?

-pues yo creo que si, en un momento el auto de ellos comenzó a zigzaguear como si el conductor perdiera el control o hubiera un forcejeo adentro, pero solo ellos 3 saben lo que paso... yo tome el cuchillo porque a ninguno nos conviene que se sepa que shou rapto a kyoko, y que intento .. bueno que llevaba un cuchillo.

-esto es terrible, pero entiendo porque lo hiciste ... toma este es mi numero, para que estemos en contacto, en realidad nosotros no podemos hacer nada, gracias por todo iré a esperar a los padres de shou, si sabes algo mas de la salud de kyoko-chan por favor me dices.

-shouko-san hay algo mas que debes saber... puede que las heridas físicas de shou no sean tan graves como las de su corazón

-¿a que te refieres?

-kyoko le dijo que no lo amaba y se lo dijo de una forma arrolladora el después de eso no reacciono para nada parecía que su alma lo había abandonado del cuerpo.

-ohh ya veo!, por eso es que por más que le preguntaron él no habló nada !, los doctores dijeron que llego en estado de shock.

-Creo que le costara reponerse de ello, como del accidente!, bueno por favor avísame su estado, solo te advierto que no hablen con la prensa o con la policía sin llegar a un acuerdo con nosotros, o sino contare lo que realmente paso, y tu sabes que Fuwa sera él mas perjudicado.

-si lo sé, esperaremos su propuesta!, y Yashiro-san gracias!

-De nada, pero tu sabes que no lo hice por Fuwa lo hice por mis clientes!

-Lo suponía, pero gracias de igual manera.

Las horas avanzaban lentamente, Ren no sabia cuantas horas llevaba junto a kyoko... de vez en cuanto miraba los monitores, tranquilizando su corazón de que estaba bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que despertara, el no había soltado su mano en ningún momento la miraba expectante, le susurraba cosas al oído

-mi amor estoy aquí!, tienes que abrir tus ojitos, yo se que puedes oírme, tu sabes cuanto te amo, cuanto te necesito, tu me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, ahora que sabes la verdad de quien soy, y se que me amas tanto como yo... abre tus ojitos por favor!, -le repetía casi como mantra-

Cuando le pedía que abriera los ojos, a el se le apretaba el corazón de solo pensar que no volvería ver sus ojos mirándolo nuevamente, se limpiaba las lagrimas y se repetía que ella no podía abandonarlo... que ella tenia que estar bien!

-Sabes me estaba acordado, cuando eramos niños, yo ya sabia lo duro que era el mundo con gente como yo, pero aún disfrutaba de la naturaleza, escape del hotel y encontré el hermoso rió donde te conocí, cuando me miraste con esos ojitos brillantes después de haber estado llorando, y me preguntaste con absoluta inocencia si era una hada, yo sonreí, y tu asumiste que yo era una hada... me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo, hablábamos de nuestros problemas y compartíamos momentos únicos, creo que yo desde ese día empece a enamorarme de ti... tu solo recuerdo me traía felicidad.

Ren sonrio, con ese recuerdo y la seguía mirando esperanzado, mientras acariciaba parte de su cabello, suspiro y continuo con su relato.

-Cuando debía volver américa, se me oprimió el corazón de dejarte, pero no quería desilusionarte, tu habías sufrido tanto para tu corta edad, que no quería ser una desilusión mas en tu vida, por eso te di la piedra porque mi abuela paterna me la dio, me dijo que mi abuelo se la regalo cuando eran niños, cuando el se tuvo que ir de kioto igual que yo era americano, ella me contó que atesoro esa piedra por años, hasta que un día ellos se reencontraron cuando ambos se necesitaban, solo al verse se enamoraron y se casaron... ellos nunca se olvidaron... y yo pensé que quería volver a verte, tenia la ilusión de algún día encontrar a mi única amiga, que para mi se convirtió en la chica ideal japonesa y la atesore en mis recuerdos y doy gracias a la vida que nos permitió volver a reunirnos y yo no quiero perderte, porque al igual que mi abuelo, cuando nos reencontramos me enamore de ti...despierta por favor mi amor déjame ver tus ojitos brillando para mi una vez más...te amo!

Ren se acerco con lagrimas en los ojos por los recuerdos, se saco el tapa boca y le dio un cálido, beso en la frente, presionando sus labios con todo el amor que sentia por ella, la miraba expectante, esperanzado, puso su frente en la mano que tenia sostenida y volvió a susurrar.

-amor tu puedes! abre tus ojitos... por favor no me dejes!

Ya era de madrugada, lo supo cuando una nueva enfermera entro al turno de la mañana, ella quería que el fuera a comer algo... llevaba algo mas de 10 horas en ese hospital, pero lo único que quería era estar ahí cuando abriera los ojos.

Ren tenia apoyada la frente en la mano de kyoko, de pronto sintió un ruido de una maquina, que comenzó a sonar... el levanto la cabeza asustado, also la otra mano y toco el timbre de emergencia, veía como los monitores sufrían una alteración...

-amor que pasa! no me asustes por favor abre tus ojitos! por favor! no me dejes!

Ella de pronto se removió y el dio un brinco, al sentirla moverse y toser, el la miro expectante y ella abrió de apoco sus ojos y al verlo sonrió atraves de la mascarilla, el sonrio ampliamente y contento le dijo

-al fin! despertaste mi bella durmiente!, cómo te sientes?

Kyoko confundida, se dio cuenta que tenia una mascarilla en la cara, la saco hacia el lado, ante la cara de preocupación de Ren y le pregunto

-al fin! -dijo confundida- ¿que? ¿cuanto dormí? ¿donde estamos?

\- Kyoko no te la quites!, deja que te revisen, llevas varias horas asi, pero eso ahora ya no importa! solo con que despertaras... yo soy feliz!

En eso llego la enfermera que al verla despierta se acerco presurosa a corroborar los monitores, reviso los signos vitales y examino su estado, aunque algo incomoda porque Ren le estorbaba a cada rato pero tozudamente no se movía de su lado, le quito el respirador mecánico y la miro con severidad.

-No debio sacarse el respirador... lo bueno que ha a reaccionado favorablemente, se ve todo bien, aunque el médico tendrá que decirlo, llega como a las 11 de la mañana y les dirá su estado, pero al parecer esta todo en orden.

-Gracias! no sabe cuanto me alegra escuchar eso!

-Si se nota todo lo que lo alegra, -dijo complice- ,bueno los dejo un momento, si me permiten iré a informar al doctor

-si gracias!

-amor las 11 de la mañana, el accidente fue como a la no? ah pasado mucho tiempo y ¿tu te quedaste toda la noche cuidándome?

-si amor me tuviste muchas horas angustiado, pero ya no importa solo con ver esos ojitos tuyos... ya se me olvido todo el cansancio... y claro que te estaba cuidando no tenia nada mas importante que hacer que cuidar a mi novia herida -dice solemne-

-novia? Y no que habíamos quedado que hasta que me contaras la verdad no hablaríamos de formalismos.

-eso es solo para no presionarte, por si te enojabas conmigo pero para mi tu eres mi novia desde el momento que me dijiste que me amabas..y la prensa también lo cree, y ya sabes todos le creen a la prensa así que no puedes desmentirlo.

-ajaja...siendo así somos novios entonces, aunque para ser la bella durmiente me hace falto mi beso para despertar -dijo con picardia-

Ren sonrió ampliamente al oír eso y levanto de su silla para acercar su rostro y decirle con dulzura.

-que fresca eres, te di un beso hace unos minutos, pero parece que necesitas mas, tendrás que volver a cerrar tus ojos para cumplir tus deseos, porque para mi ya eres mi bella durmiente

Kyoko sonrió encantada y lo miro enamorada, para luego cerrar sus ojos, y dejando su semblante de como quien duerme pacíficamente.

Ren Beso sus labios tiernamente y se separo de ella sonriente, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió...

-agradece que estas convaleciente, sino te besaría como debe ser mi bella novia, no sabes lo feliz que me haces solo con verte mirarme así, no sabes las horas de angustia que he pasado.

-jejej esperare a recuperarme para verlo -sonrió complacida-

-no tiendes tu suerte, mira que yo me he contenido mucho tiempo contigo... y todas estas horas de angustia me las tendrás que compensar de alguna forma...después no tendrás derecho a reclamo cuando te lo haga lo que yo quiero.-dice con una mirada hecha promesa-

-pues si es contigo no te tengo miedo -dice desafiante-

Él le sonríe divertido y encantado con ella, uff como amaba a esa mujer, que no deja de sorprenderlo ni por un minuto y pensar que ese idiota casi se la arrebata, ella de pronto lo miro preocupada y al removerse hizo una mueca de dolor, tosio un poco, al parecer a ella le costaba respirar aún, Ren la miro preocupado y le dijo.

-amor no te esfuerces! estuviste delicada, al parecer algo filoso como un cuchillo perforo tu pulmón, perdiste mucha sangre... ¿que paso dentro del auto? ¿como te hiciste esa herida?

Kyoko lo miró angustiada y trago saliva

-Amor te prometo que te lo contare todo, pero antes de contarte, necesito saber algo estoy preocupada por... ¿puedo preguntarte algo sin que enfurezcas?

-¿Quieres preguntarme por la salud de él?

**Hasta aquí este capítulo algo mas dramático, espero haber logrado el objetivo, espero haberles podido transmitir por mi escrito lo que me imagine... esta parte es necesaria... para el final que les tengo preparado... que ya se viene, espero les haya gustado aunque a mi me dio penita hacer sufrir a Ren, (estuve a punto de dejarlas con la duda si kyoko despertaba o no) bueno espero sigan este fic hasta el final... que me da orgullo... al ver que sensei, en la entrega del 20 de enero, coincidimos en que ellos hablaron en el ascensor menos dramático como lo plantee yo pero hablaron y aclararon cosas... y eso me tiene muy feliz... espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo... nos leemos...**


	7. Chapter 7 : Se abren las puertas del asc

Ambos se miraban sin expresión tangible en los ojos, Kyoko tomo valor y trago grueso para continuar.

-Si, Ren, vi a Shoutaro muy mal, ademas si no fuera por él, quizás no habría sobrevivido...

-Lo se amor, me lo dijeron los policías y el médico, que por el estado de shou y el tuyo, el había recibido todo el impacto de la caída, pero también supongo que él es el culpable de esa herida que te perforo el pulmón y que te mantuvo delicada ¿o no?

-Si, puede que tengas razón, pero creo que yo lo herí...más con mis palabras que el por accidente, en realidad siempre me ha herido sin quererlo, por favor dime ¿Cómo esta?

-Lo último que supe, fue cuando estaba en la sala de espera, lo estaban operando de urgencia ingreso muy mal, los médicos estaban tratando de estabilizarlo, pero si quieres puedo ir averiguar, aunque no se si me den información donde no soy nada de él.

-¿En verdad irías averiguar su estado?

-claro, por ti haría lo que sea, sobre todo si eso te ayuda a estar mas tranquila.

-¡Gracias amor!

-¿Porque?

-por no enfadarte, por estar aquí conmigo ahora y por amarme!

-Después de haber escuchado lo que le dijiste a Fuwa, no tengo porque enfadarme que te preocupes por él, se que es una preocupación normal, por alguien de tu pasado... ademas después de saber que soy korn, y aun así no me odias se que me amas profundamente, tanto como yo a ti, se perfectamente que él ya no es un obstáculo entre nosotros.

-Siempre tan maduro para pensar... :D -sonríe divertida-

-No creas tanto, no sabes cuanto me han carcomido los celos cuando estas cerca de él, pero al escucharte me di cuenta que era parte de tu pasado, y que solo me amas a mi, y eso es lo único que me importa ahora, creo que ambos debemos mirar juntos hacia el futuro.

-Mmm...en eso tienes razón, pero antes de ese futuro, creo que tu me debes muchas explicaciones Korn... ufff aún me cuenta asimilar que seas Korn, ¿Cómo es posible que seas korn?, Aún no entiendo... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Para serte sincero, cuando supe quien eras, yo había decidido dejar el pasado atrás y al reconocerte trajiste parte de mi pasado de vuelta por eso quería que te alejaras de mi, había luchado mucho para dejar mi pasado atrás, de hecho hice todo lo posible para que te alejaras de mi.

-¿Por eso me odiabas?.. ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabias?

-Lo supe desde cuando me llamaste Korn, cuando se te cayo la piedra, por las escaleras, ¿recuerdas?, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no delatarme, estaba realmente sorprendido...no lo podía creer, por eso te hice enojar para que tu misma te alejaras de mi, y si te odiaba, odiaba esa parte de mi pasado que representabas y traías de vuelta a mi, sin saberlo, tu despertaste a mi antiguo yo.

-jeje eso explica muchas cosas...

-Perdóname, en ese entonces no sabia como reaccionar, pero después cuando te hiciste mi manager comprendí que esa niña tierna divertida y determinada seguía estando presente en ti y sin darme cuenta comencé a preocuparme por ti y querer tenerte cerca, sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti, incluso tu me ayudaste a darme cuenta cuando eras Bou ¿Recuerdas?

-jeje claro, porque te negabas a amar a tu chica, y lo necesitabas para tu actuación, yo solo quería ayudarte con tu problema, aunque nunca pensé que podrías estar hablando de mi...

-Siempre has sido tú, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi amor...tu siempre me has ayudado a solucionar todo mis problemas y has llenado cada espacio de mi corazón... tu no puedes ni imaginar el miedo que tuve, cuando no despertabas...

-pero estoy aquí, mi amor y yo también te amo... aunque no entiendo porque querías alejarme de ti, yo que recuerde cuando nos conocimos de niños, siempre fuimos buenos amigos...de hecho esos recuerdos maravillosos me ayudaron a sobrevivir en mi soledad.

-No, mi amor, no fue por ti, fue por mi, tu me recordabas mi pasado... y en el fondo yo sentía algo especial por ti, que nunca nadie había podido despertar en mi, yo creo que la verdad yo no quería amarte, porque siempre he sentido que yo no merezco la felicidad, porque en el fondo sabia que tu eres la única que podía descubrir quien yo era, y yo no quería eso.

-Pero ¿En que momento eso cambio?

-En realidad fueron varios momentos, cuando actuaste para mi como mizuki, por primera vez deje de actuar, para ser yo en tantos años, después de la actuación cuando me diste la piedra, me hiciste liberar el peso de mis angustias, cuando me dijiste que había nacido para triunfar, de ahí fue un camino en picada, para caer de amor por ti, cuando te convertiste en mi hermanita...eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, tu fuiste la única capaz de sacar de mi toda mi oscuridad y a la vez rescatarme de ella.

-yo en esas oportunidades me sentía como si te estuvieras aferrando a mi como una tabla de salvación... realmente sentía que no podía dejarte solo en eso... incluso cuando me pediste comer ese arroz... sentía que no podía dejarte solo en eso...de hecho cuando me tomaste de las manos y dijiste que lo haríamos juntos, tuve miedo de estar enamorándome de ti, tenia miedo de verte nuevamente, porque mi corazón ya era tuyo, pero yo no quería que lo supieras...

-¿Por qué?

-por esa promesa que me hiciste hacer... de cuidar mi pureza, pensé que me odiarías por volcar mis sentimientos en ti... y te alejarías de mi, rechazando mis impuros sentimientos por ti.

-no me lo puedo creer!...como he sido tan estupido!... no sabes que si me lo hubieras dicho yo me hubiera lanzado sobre ti y no te hubiese dejado ir nunca mas... y te cumpliría todos los deseos puros impuros que tengas

El le sonríe como el emperador de la noche y se acerca a besarla encantado y ella le sonríe algo avergonzada

-Bueno, tu tienes la culpa de ser tan manipulador y controlador conmigo...yo en verdad te tenia miedo.

-si lo se mi amor, pero era mi manera de tenerte, de alguna forma, aunque fuera egoista, pero en ese momento en realidad nos conectamos, yo sentía que podía aceptar mi pasado, nos conectamos a tal punto que fuiste capaz de traer mi pasado de vuelta y gracias a ti pude aceptarme como soy... ahí fue cuando escogí amarte...claro y a ti se te ocurrió la brillante idea de llegar hermosa del brazo de otro.-dice frunciendo el ceño-

-En mi defensa eso también fue tu culpa!

-¿Cómo?

-si no hubieras convertido mi cabeza en un torbellino de emociones, incluso no quería ir a la fiesta solo por no volver a verte... para que no volvieras a alocar mi corazón, ahí fue cuando sin darme cuenta kijima-san me llevo al salón de belleza... y después me intimidaste por hacerlo...

\- es que no sabes lo tu me haces sentir, mis celos me enceguecieron ese día, quería reclamarte, yo te sentía mía y estabas con él, pero no éramos nada y yo como siempre usé el respeto que me tenías como sempai...

\- si y cuando me acorralaste con tus reclamos, te encare y tampoco fuiste capaz de decirme nada, solo lo convertiste en broma.

\- porque cuando mis emociones se descontrolan, me escondo detras de mi actuación, tenia mucho miedo que me rechazaras en ese momento... y yo... y yo... lo único que quería... era decirte que quería todo de ti, que quería ser el único que te vistiera y desvistiera cada dia...-dice sugerente, pero con mucha sinceridad-

quee! Kyoko sintió como un calor invadía su rostro por completo, ante tales palabras, ella estaba completamente colorada y el la miro con ternura.

\- siempre he querido todo de ti, pero nunca te haría daño, todo sera a tu tiempo, te lo prometo.

Kyoko al escuchar eso sintió como su corazón se aceleraba aun mas, pero a la vez eso le decía cuanto la amaba ese hombre.

-Lo mi amor, si de algo estoy segura ahora que yo también lo quiero todo contigo, porque siendo contigo estoy segura y protegida.

Ren sintió como su pecho estallaba de felicidad, ella siempre podía sorprenderlo, más cuando le decía con esa determinación que ella también quería todo con él, y esta vez sabia que no lo decía desde la inocencia, es más sentirla así tan mujer dispuesta a el, solo aumentaba su amor por ella.

-No sabes lo que provocan tus palabras en mi, y lo que me duele no haberte dicho la verdad en Guam, solo por cobardía, y eso que me prometí que la próxima vez te lo diría, pero no fui capaz por cobardía.

-Eso aún no lo entiendo, porque no me dijiste que eras tu mismo, siendo que según lo que me cuentas ya habías afrontado tu pasado y te habías aceptado.

-La razón exacta no la se pero cuando fui a Guam le pedí a miss jelly que me devolviera mi color de pelo natural, y me saque mis lentillas para caminar libremente sin que nadie me reconociera, mi intensión era solo reencontrarme conmigo mismo...

-pero yo te reconocí y arruine tus planes...

-de cierto modo si... me llamaste korn, y al verte llorar por mi desprecio no tuve corazón para ignorarte... y cuando me hablabas con tanta confianza y familiaridad me sentí sumamente feliz y curioso, hasta tuve celos de korn, por primera vez en años desee ser korn, desee recuperar mi antigua vida solo por verte actuar así conmigo.

-Entiendo y ¿porque me mentiste entonces en Guam? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste en ese momento?

-Por la misma razón, en ese momento yo pensaba que como Tsugura Ren no tenia ninguna oportunidad contigo... y vi que korn si, por eso decidí ser egoísta, y poder probar aunque sea solo una vez tus labios, decirte cuanto te amaba sin miedo de ser rechazado y tener un cita contigo sin que nos interrumpieran.. te mentí por no haber sido capaz de decirte la verdad ...por cobardía.

Ren agacha su cabeza abrumado y besa su mano con amor, ella al verlo así, le pregunta.

-¿y porque nadie puede saber que eres korn?

-kyoko mi nombre no es korn es kuon... mi verdadero nombre es Hizuri Kuon

-¿Que?... ¿Eres el hijo de Otou-san?

-si

-¿o sea también me engañaste con eso? Actúe como tu, estuve con tu padre y ¿tu lo negaste como si nada?

-De hecho que tu actuaras como yo... fue lo que me ayudo a empezar a aceptarme nuevamente como kuon, a querer enfrentar mi pasado, tu actuación me recordó como yo era de niño y me hizo darme cuenta cuanto dolor le he causado a mis padres con mis decisiones egoístas cuando decidí huir de América, gracias a ti hable con mi padre y le mande un mensaje a mi madre, después de casi 6 años de haberlos abandonado y me di cuenta lo mucho que ellos me amaban.

-¿Tu huiste de América? ¿Porque?

-ufff...si... creo que debí empezar por ahí...-sonríe con tristeza- bueno veras...¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños?

-claro son mis recuerdos mas preciados -sonría nostálgica-

-para mi también lo eran

-¿eran?

-claro, ahora mi mejor recuerdo es del día que me dijiste, que me amabas, y he podido besarte, para mi eso es mi mayor tesoro ahora.

Kyoko le sonríe enamorada y el le sonríe de igual manera, y ella se da cuenta que no quiere continuar hablando así que lo insta a seguir.

-para mi también amor, pero no te desvíes del tema mi amor.

-me conoces bien!... bueno te lo contare, recuerdas que te conté parte de mi historia enlazado como si fuera mi vida un cuento de hadas, porque me gustaba que no me tuvieras miedo y que creyeras que yo era especial... te conté que la sombra de mi padre no me dejaba volar libremente.. pues eso se convirtió en odio, en rencor, en rechazo a las personas, con los años me volví un ser violento al darme cuenta que podía herir golpear, hacer pagar sus desprecio con mis puños, cuando tenia 15 mas o menos ya había vivido mucho para mi edad, mujeres, drogas, alcohol y peleas, ya hasta actuar me importaba poco... me había convertido en ser con la incapacidad de sentir... tenia un amigo, mi mejor amigo que se llamaba Rick... el siempre me alentaba y cuidaba de mi, a pesar de como yo era y por supuesto no le gustaba lo que yo hacia, con su ayuda estaba tratando de controlarme, a volver a disfrutar de la actuación, pero un fatídico día unos tipos me insultaron porque conseguí un trabajo, que según ellos fue solo por mi aspecto que gente como yo con sangre sucia japonesa no podía hacerlo de manera normal...me enseguesi de ira y comencé a golpearlos hasta verlos sangrar, el tipo que mas me insultaba comenzó a pedirme perdón, pero yo estaba tan sumido en mi odio disfrutando el desquite que lo golpe cada vez... mas... y... mas duro..

A Ren se le quebró la voz cuando dijo lo último, se detuvo para tomar aire, kyoko solo lo miraba impasible, cuando el se detuvo ella le sonrió dulcemente y le tomo ambas manos, para depositar un beso triste en ellas, para luego asentir con su mirada, él comprendió que debía continuar contándoles ese fatídico día, al ver el amor y determinación en la mirada de ella, no habría mejor momento de decirlo que ahora, inspiro hondo y continuo.

-Rick llego al lugar para detenerme, comenzó a gritarme que esto debía parar que solo me haría daño y que terminaría mal...yo ya no sentía... yo había pedido la capacidad de sentir pena o dolor por otro, yo actuaba casi por reflejo, por el odio que corría en mis venas en vez de sangre... cuando vi que el tipo iba a escapar de mi, aprovechando mi distracción, mi cuerpo automáticamente corrió a toda velocidad a capturarlo...no vi nada...no me fije nada... entonces al cruzar la calle persiguiéndolo un coche me iba atropellar, pero Rick fue mas rápido y me tiro a la acera de enfrente recibiendo el impacto del coche por mi, cuando me di vuelta desde el suelo vi como el cuerpo de Rick era arrojado lejos...azotándose después de manera brutal contra el pavimento...

Ren se apoyo con su cabeza en el regazo de Kyoko, buscando un poco de consuelo como un niño chiquito, ella al verlo así se le apretó el corazón, con sus manos comenzó acariciarle el cabello con ternura, él con ese simple gesto se desmorono para llorar silenciosamente y trato de continuar, aunque con una voz mas baja y apagada.

-Me... levante a socorrerlo, Tina... la novia de Rick, llego primero y lo tomo entre sus brazos y gritaba descontrolada... ella me dijo que todo...que todo er... aaa mi culpa, me recrimino que si yo no hubiera nacido Rick... no... habría... muerto...que todo era mi culpa! que yo...yo le... había asesinado... a sangre fría y que jamas... jamas... me perdonaría por haberlo... ma...ta...do...

Dijo ya sin fuerzas para continuar y lloro ya no en silencio sino con verdadera pena y congoja, de remover tan duros recuerdos de su pasado, kyoko en silencio lo acariciaba con ternura, sentía lo duró que estaba siendo para él...al estar reviviendo los mas terribles momentos de su vida, se quedaron así por un largo tiempo... Ren con cada caricia de ella, comenzó a calmarse, con ellas le demostraba que no lo rechazaba de ninguna manera, eran como un bálsamo para su maltratado corazón...aunque aun así quería escucharlo de ella, trato de calmarse y con esfuerzo se levanto de su regazo para mirarla con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, ella lo miro sorprendida al ver esa mirada que ella ya conocía...pero con una voz ronca casi como un susurro tímido...

-¿Crees que puedes aun así puedes amar a alguien como yo? que tiene en su consciencia la vida de un amigo, que fue un ser lleno de rencor que le hizo daño a mucha gente con su locura...¿Crees que puedas llegar a perdonarme algún día?

kyoko lo miro con mucha ternura y tomo su rostro que denotaba el miedo en la pregunta que había formulado, lo tomo entre sus manos para que la mirara a los ojos y con su gran determinación lo miro...

-Lo único que yo debo perdonarte es que me hayas mentido de quien eras... aunque entiendo un poco más porque lo hiciste, no lo justifico pero lo entiendo... pero lo que sucedió en tu pasado el único que debe perdonarse eres tú, yo no puedo juzgar tus acciones del pasado, pero si apoyarte a superar el dolor de la culpa que sientes por él. Gracias a lo que viviste te has convertido en el gran hombre del que yo me enamore ahora y con el cual quiero estar de ahora en adelante y para siempre, claro si él me lo permite... porque yo si quiero ser feliz con él ahora mas que nunca quiero que seamos felices juntos y dejemos nuestros pasados dolorosos atrás, ya fue suficiente de tanto odio y de castigarnos por los errores del pasado... yo te amo ren- korn- kuon a todos ustedes yo los amo y conocer tu pasado solo me confirma que nacimos para estar juntos.

Ren ante esas palabras queda asombrado, una calidez desconocida invadió su pecho, al darse cuenta su corazón latía como nunca antes entre la emosión y la libertad que comenzó a sentir, cuando todo el odio, el dolor, el rencor, la culpa, se liberaron de sus cadenas, llevandose el miedo y dejándolo al fin ser solo él... volvía a sentirse Kuon... porque ahora el no necesitaba la aprobación de otros para hacer lo que el quería, el solo necesitaba que ella lo quisiera, así de la forma que ella lo hacia, sin juzgar, sin intereses, solo por ser él, el estaba con el alma desnuda frente a ella, y ella conociendo lo peor de él... y aun así ella lo miraba con absoluto amor y devoción, con ello entendió porque su corazón la eligió una y otra vez... porque ella es la única mujer que podía entrar en su corazón...enseñarle a amar y liberarlo del pasado para vivir un futuro juntos...

-Gracias!, Gracias! por amarme de esa manera... no sabes cuanto te amo!

Se acerca a ella para darle un cálido beso para entregarle toda la calidez que invadía su pecho desde que ella le dijo que amaba a pesar de todo...al separarse se sonríen con ternura...ella se aparta un poco para dejarle espacio en su cama, y el entendiendo el mensaje se recuesta a su lado y se miran de frente con amor absoluto... ninguno de los dos quiere salir de los ojos del otro... se mantienen asi por varios minutos hasta que ...toc toc suena la puerta y entra el doctor, ambos se asustan por ser sorprendidos...

-Tsugura-san, su novia necesita amor, pero lo mas que necesita es descansar -lo reprende-

-lo siento! -se levanta con rapidez de la cama, avergonzado-

A kyoko le da risa que el gran tsuruga-san este avergonzado por estar haciendo algo indebido...

-no se preocupe doctor, ya me siento mejor! -le dice risueña-

-ahh veo que era verdad que ya despertó! Srta mogami, ya estábamos preocupándonos por usted pero, veo que tenían mucho que hablar... bueno ahora tendrá que salir Tsugura-san, necesito revisarla ademas afuera hay mucha gente que quiere hablar con usted, me dicen que no ha salido en todo este tiempo lleva aquí un poco más de 11 horas...

Kyoko lo mira enfadada, y el entiende que es por no cuidar adecuadamente de sus salud, y no haber comido nada en todo ese tiempo... el la mira con determinación.

-no tenia ningún otro lugar donde ir mas que estar con ella

-jejeje entiendo!,pero no solo usted ama a esta srta afuera hay un montón de gente preocupada, que han hecho guardia toda la noche y que quiere verla y saber como esta me deja revisarla, aproveche de tranquilizar a los demás, comer algo y dígales que pueden entrar, pero no todos juntos...claro...

-es que yo...

-no se preocupe ella esta en buenas manos, por lo que veo ya esta fuera de peligro... pero si gusta puede quedarse en la noche a cuidarla, ya que tendrá que quedarse en observación unos días.

Ren sonrio abiertamente al escuchar esas palabras y el medico negó con la cabeza divertido, mientras kyoko no podía creer como la amaba ese hombre.

-claro, gracias iré hablar con los de afuera, ya vuelvo amor

Ren le da un beso tierno en los labios y se va como un niño en pascuas, el doctor lo observa y sonríe nuevamente, luego mira a kyoko

-usted es muy afortunada, ese hombre realmente la ama

-si, como yo lo amo a él...creo que ambos somos afortunados de tenernos -sonríe feliz-

-me alegra!... bueno déjeme ver como sigue...

-Doctor, antes de eso, ¿podría decirme como sigue mi amigo?, el que llego herido conmigo

El doctor coloco una cara de preocupación, casi de angustia, kyoko se alarmo al ver esa respuesta tan preocupante.

-El aún se esta debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, lo operamos, pero sigue sin responder, Aun esta en cuidados intensivos.

Kyoko al oír eso quedo angustiada, como era posible... ¿Acaso Shou podía morir?

—

Ren al salir, se sorprendió a ver a tanta gente reunida preocupada por el estado de kyoko fue rodeado por varias personas... las cuales no dejaban de preguntarle como estaba kyoko y que había sucedido...el algo contrariado, los calma para que todos escuchen sus indicaciones y el estado de su kyoko.

Aunque frustrado Ren con tanta visita que no dejaban a kyoko descansar, (pero su frustración real era por querer estar a solas con ella), aunque lo soportaba porque ella se veía feliz de que tantas personas estuvieran preocupadas por ella, recibió muchas flores que Ren organizaba, algunas visitas no le cayeron mucha en gracia, pero se contuvo para no incomodar a kyoko, pidió a yashiro que cancelara todo...el no saldría de ahí hasta que Kyoko estuviera recuperada, el presidente lloraba de felicidad al oír eso. Okami-san trato de convencerlo de que ella era mejor opción para cuidar a kyoko de noche, pero el por supuesto no Cedió. Las visitas al fin habían terminado, así al fin Ren tuvo tiempo a solas con kyoko... cuando entro ella se veía realmente cansada... pero sonreía emocionada...

-ah sido un día largo...deberías descansar

-bueno tu también debería ir a descansar... o a trabajar has dejado toda la tarde tus cosas de lado por mi.

-en realidad ayer era nuestra cena lo recuerdas?

-bueno igual se cumplió el objetivo y me hablaste de nuestro pasado...

-pero te debo la cena

-no pienses en eso, deberías irte a descansar mañana debes tener trabajo, no es necesario que dejes tus cosas de lado por mi.

-dejare el trabajo hasta que salgas de aquí, eso esta decidido, no me moveré de tu lado

-pero Ren si ya estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto...

-tu no sabes el miedo que tuve de perderte...cuando no te vi dentro del auto, sentí que me faltaba el aire, y cuando te vi desmayarte y que no abrías tus ojos...creí ...

Ella lo toma de la mano y lo mira con ternura

-pero tranquilo! Estoy bien! De hecho salte del auto por ti...

-¿Cómo?

-cuando oí tu voz.. gritando me asuste, le pregunte a shou que estaba pasando... y el me dijo que nadie le impediría llevarme a kioto como debía ser... yo le dije que estaba loco que me dejara hacer mi vida...le grite al chofer que se detuviera! Shou le grito que no le ocurriera y que te perdiera, lo tenia amedrentado con un TANTO, cuando quite el seguro para saltar al camino, el se puso nervioso y empezó a tratar de detenerme en el forcejeo se me enterró el cuchillo, el estaba absolutamente aterrorizado, lo caso para tratar de ayudarme, y yo aproveche de saltar, sabia que tu venías detrás de mi... pero shou trato salto detrás de mi y me protegió de la caída con su cuerpo.

-pero como se te ocurrió saltar... te podrás haber matado

-pero yo sabia que tu vendrías por mi y me ayudarías, confiaba en que no moriría, porque yo aun tenia mucho que decirte y vivir contigo

-ahhh eres una tonta! podrías haber muerto!

Ren la abraza acostada y ella le acaricia su cabello con ternura

-pero estoy aquí y no me iré de tu lado... a menos que ya no me quieras

-entonces tendrás que quedarte para siempre conmigo, porque nunca dejare de amarte, ya no hay nada que me impida estar junto a ti, tu era la única para mi, la que mejor me conoce, y aun así me amas... y para mi amarte ha sido el mas bello regalo, si todo lo que he vivido y he sufrido solo ha sido para reencontrarte y llegar hasta aquí, bien lo viviría de nuevo solo para amarte.

La besa con suma ternura, en un beso lleno de paz y de amor que rebosaba su corazón, ella le sonríe emocionada por sus palabras y el entiende que no hay mas que decir, todo se ha dicho y todo a valido la pena solo por estar así con ella, ella le da espacio en la cama y sonríe con amor y el entiende sus intenciones, y las comparte... se recuesta a su lado, se besan, se acarician y se observan el uno al otro, donde las palabras sobran... para sin darse cuenta se quedan dormidos...con sus manos entrelazadas...y una sonrisa de amor y absoluta paz en sus corazones.

—

**Hasta aquí este necesario capítulo, era importante cerrar el ciclo, de esta historia y que ambos personajes se dijeran la verdad absoluta, y que mejor decirlo después del miedo a perderse que han sufrido, perdón por hacer sufrir a Ren, pero es necesario para depurar lo que el pobre llevaba por dentro, pero ahora ya abrió las puertas de su corazón y su alma a la mujer que ama... solo hay que esperar como seguirán de ahora en adelante... creo que les gustara lo que escogí para finalizar, perdón por dejarlas en suspenso con Shou, pero para darle la sepultura justa (a la historia de ellos), prefería dedicarle un capitulo completo a que pasara con shou... espero que les haya gustado... y prepárense el final esta a un par de capítulos... cariños y nos leemos...**


	8. Chapter 8 : Puertas liberadas

Al otro día los medios eran un hervidero, y aunque nadie daba una declaración de lo ocurrido todos hablaban de las extrañas circunstancias en que había ocurrido el accidente en que iban la actriz Kyouko y el gran músico Fuwa Shou y el chofer que los llevaba...nadie se explica lo sucedido..., porque estos artistas estaban juntos y aunque hacían guardia en el hospital, a ningún medio lo dejaban acercase al hospital, ni les daban razones de lo sucedido, ni el estado de los famosos, ni de las circunstancias que los habían llevado ahí, todo se mantenía en el mas absoluto hermetismo, solo tenían una certeza que Tsugura-san no se había movido del hospital y que había pasado la noche con su novia.

Ren fue despertado con un zamarreo, por una enfermera enojada que no le pareció nada según ella la incomodidad, que él le causaba a su paciente, y el por más que le sonrió encantador fue echado de igual manera por ella afuera para la revisión, cuando lo dejaron volver, ella le advirtió que no quería verlo recostado en la cama de la paciente, o le informaría al doctor para que no pudiera quedarse en las noches de acompañante, él sonrió con su sonrisa de caballero ante la risa contenida de kyoko. Al retirarse la enfermera él dijo.

-Hace falta más que una enfermera para que me aparte de ti!

-No seas gruñón, ella solo hace su trabajo

-El doctor me autorizo para cuidarte en la noche

-No creo que el doctor tuviera lo mismo que tú en mente cuando te autorizo jeje

-Pero, no te incomode ¿o sí?

-No, para nada dormí muy bien entre tus brazos...-le da una sonrisa avergonzada-

-Yo también -sonríe-, ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a dormir contigo, ya pronto vendrá a el médico haber que dice y si ya podemos irnos de aquí, ya me estoy cansando de tanta interrupción y tanta visita-dice bufando-... en fin Yashiro, llegará pronto, nos traerá un cambio de ropa, y cosas por si tenemos que quedarnos más días.

-¡Pero Ren, no es necesario, de verdad estoy bien! Tu dijiste que el deber de un actor es actuar, aunque haya muerto un ser querido. -dice solemne-

-Si tu hubieras muerto...yo no podría ni levantarme de la cama, eso lo dije porque no sabía lo que era amar tanto a alguien de verdad hasta que te conocí, en estos momentos nada es más importante para mí que tú.

Kyoko lo miro sonrojándose, por tales palabras, nunca pensó que el pudiera ser así con ella, dejar todo solo por permanecer a su lado...

Toc..toc... suena la puerta y se abre despacio, y se asoma Yashiro-san con los ojos tapados y dice

-Perdón la interrupción, será que puedo pasar. -dice malicioso-

Abre los dedos para descubrir un ojo de manera traviesa, al mirarlos, Ren estaba con una cara de querer matarlo, y kyoko lo miraba divertida, si entender muy bien porque Yashiro entraba de esa manera.

-¿Porque te tapas los ojos?

-Jeje no sabía si estaban presentables para pasar...escuche a la enfermara que salió de aquí refunfuñar contra ti... así que sé que durmieron juntos anoche, en la misma cama -dice con una sonrisa maligna cómplice-

Kyoko se puso roja de inmediato, y Ren furioso...como se le ocurría decir algo como eso!

-ya..ya! tranquilos, solo estaba bromeando!, a ver si me cuentan algo, además solo quería aligerar un poco la tensión jeje -ríe apenado-

Ren lo mira fastidiado y luego a ver a kyoko tan sonrojada la mira cómplice, ella al ver que el la miraba de esa forma se tranquiliza... asiente, el entiende perfectamente el mensaje y se lo devuelve de la misma forma, Yashiro los mira primero a uno y luego al otro sin comprender... pero al parecer ellos han desarrollado su propio código de comunicación ahora.

Ren le da un beso en la frente a kyoko, y ella le acaricia el rostro en modo de despedida...

-Yashiro-san, por favor quédate haciéndole compañía a kyoko yo voy al baño de visitas para cambiarme y regreso.

Yashiro algo confundido le entregó la maleta a Ren que luego salio guiñándole un ojo a kyoko para desaparecer, Yashiro algo contrariado se acercó más a la cama de kyoko.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, me siento bien aunque me duele un poco la herida, pero deber ser normal

-Claro los puntos suelen doler...aunque me refería a ¿ustedes?... es que ambos están tan distintos, creo que el amor mutuo los ha cambiado.

-Nosotros bien, creo que nunca me he sentido tan feliz antes -sonríe sincera-

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso...

Kyoko notaba que Yashiro-san estaba preocupado, y que quería decirle algo, y estaba empezado a sospechar de que se trataba.

-Yashiro-san, ¿sabes algo más del estado de Shou ?

-Bueno respecto a eso...hable con Shouko-san anoche y me dijo que la cosa no pinta bien...aun no reacciona... aunque lograron estabilizarlo, pero aún no está fuera de peligro del todo si no reacciona podría entrar en un coma.

-ohh!, eso seria algo terrible! ¿pero sabes algo más?

-shouko-san dice que el doctor dice que está en estado en una especie de shock, así que decidieron llamar a los padres de él que llegaran hoy en la mañana a más tardar por lo que se, y la agencia de ellos están sumamente molestos con Shouko y con Fuwa por lo sucedido... si hay un gran escándalo hasta podrían desvincularlos...

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿si, hay un gran escándalo?

-Bueno como nadie ha denunciado a Fuwa por secuestro, ni por herirte a ti, ni al chofer con el TANTO, por ahora todo es un accidente de auto, para la prensa y la policía, como los dos únicos que han reaccionado son el chofer y tú, nadie sabe nada, pero si se llega a saber que él te secuestro, lo más probable es que ocurrirá un gran escándalo, seguro cuando te encuentres en condiciones...vendrá la policía a verte.

-Dices... que si digo la verdad Shou y shouko ¿podrían ser despedidos?

-Es muy probable, y incluso Shou podría ir a la cárcel , por cómo fueron las cosas ¿Qué piensas de ello kyoko-chan?

-No lo sé... ¿Tú que me aconsejas?

Ren entró a la habitación contento de haberse bañado y cambiado, pero al ver el semblante preocupado de ambos, y se preocupó, frunciendo el ceño hacia su manager.

-¿Que te ocurre amor?...Yashiro ¿Que le dijiste? -dice molesto-

Yashiro algo avergonzado, se encogió de hombros...

-No te molestes con él...fui yo la que le pregunte, me estaba contando que podrían despedir a Shou y Shouko-chan si decimos la verdad a la policía que él me secuestro.

-y además deberían meterlo a la cárcel, casi te mata el muy maldito!-dice molesto-

-Pero, a nadie le conviene el escándalo ni a ellos, ni a nosotros, aunque sigue siendo decisión de ustedes, de hecho, el presidente me dijo que los apoyaría en la decisión que tomaran.

-¿Cómo es eso Yashiro-san?

-Bueno si ustedes denuncian, se sabrá el pasado de Fuwa y kyoko, habrán rumores negros de un triángulo amoroso, y ustedes saben cómo es la prensa que distorsionará todo lo que encuentre enlodando su relación... esto los podría tener en la palestra mucho tiempo y perjudicar la imagen que tiene la gente en estos momentos de su relación, volviéndola una relación turbia que han construido en base al dolor de Fuwa, quedando el como víctima de una pérfida mujer, donde kyoko sería la más perjudicada...hasta podrían decir que te has valido de ambos para ser reconocida...y llegar al mundo del espectáculo, sobre todo porque te has hecho famosa en muy poco tiempo...bueno y ahora eres la novia del muy codiciado Tsugura Ren...y bueno muchas otras cosas más, que mejor no pensar...-dijo triste-

-Pero, eso no es lo qué en realidad pasó!

-sí, lo sabemos amor pero, la prensa busca vender no siempre decir la verdad, y lamentablemente en este caso la verdad y ese tipo de especulaciones vendería mucho más...y de ser así te marcarían de por vida ¿Qué otra opción tenemos Yashiro-san?

-Decir que fue un accidente declarar que Fuwa y tu son amigos, que juntos iban al aeropuerto, a recibir a los padres de Fuwa o algo por el estilo, cuando el chofer perdió el control por una falla mecánica tuvieron el accidente, que tu kyoko al ser la única consiente llamaste a Ren para pedir auxilio, quien acudió inmediatamente a rescatarte...y luego llegar a un acuerdo confidencial entre agencias.

-Suena bien tu propuesta, aunque lo único que no me gusta es que el maldito se libre de todo!...¿hablaste con la agencia de él?

-sí, ellos propusieron el acuerdo...de hecho han corrido con los gastos de todos aquí, en el hospital, e hicieron firmar acuerdos millonarios a los funcionaron del hospital, para asegurarse que no se filtre ni la mínima información de ustedes...solo están esperando vuestra declaración y su postura al respecto para proceder.

-Amor, yo aunque quisiera refundir en la cárcel a ese imbécil, sé que tú lo aprecias... a pesar de todo y sé que no quieres causarle tanto daño...además como dice Yashiro para ti también sería un daño... en tu carrera, sobre todo a tu imagen, y aunque yo no quiero eso para ti, pero es tu decisión yo te apoyare en lo que decidas.

-Lo que sea mejor para nosotros Ren, no quiero que la gente piense mal de nosotros y me relacionen con él...de sucia manera, y a pesar de lo qué pasó tampoco quiero que lo despidan...haremos lo segundo Yashiro-san

-Me alegra escucharlo!, haré los arreglos y les avisare, como debemos proceder hasta entonces nada de declaraciones por favor.

-De acuerdo -dijeron juntos-

Yashiro sale de la habitación y se despide con una leve reverencia, kyoko toma la mano de Ren y le dice

-Ren..yo...

-No tienes que pedírmelo, lo sé y te acompañare cuando el medico lo autorice eso si...

-Gracias! Por comprender

-Desde ahora, nos apoyaremos y lo haremos juntos, y aunque yo no lo soporte a él...si él es importante para ti, es importante para mí.

-Gracias amor!

Ren se acercó para darle un beso tierno y abrazarla con la creciente preocupación palpitando en su pecho de lo que estaba por venir.

Afuera Yashiro-san estaba conversando con el médico de Kyoko, junto a Shouko-san y junto a una pareja que le rogaba a él por algo que lo tenía completamente abrumado.

-Doctor creo que eso debería hablarlo primero con Ren, usted mismo dice que kyoko aun esta algo delicada, quizás esa emoción puede ser mucho para ella.

-Por eso les dije a los Srs Fuwa, que debían hablar con él.

-Pero el solo es el novio de kyoko, el solo es un chiquillo, en cambio nosotros la cuidamos por años, tenemos derecho a verla y hablar con ella.

-Si puede ser Sra, pero a diferencia suya, Ren está más preocupado por la salud de ella que usted, y no creo que permita que usted perturbe de esa manera con solicitudes como la suya.

-Como se atreve...! hablarme asi, además kyoko-chan siempre ha querido a Shou como a nadie, lo que ellos tienen es más fuerte que nada, ella debe estar sumamente angustiada por nuestro hijo, un noviecito no hará que ella olvide todo lo que ellos han sido el uno por el otro, todos estos años, les puedo asegurar si ella sabe la condición de Shou, saldrá como este de herida a verlo y atenderlo.

-Sra ella lo sabe, yo se lo conté, de hecho, Shouko-san, ellos aceptan la propuesta, no denunciarán lo que ocurrió realmente, y podremos manejar la historia como lo hablamos.

A Shouko se le ilumino el rostro con una bella sonrisa, según pudo apreciar Yashiro-san, que por alguna extraña razón se sintió tímido ante esa tan brillante luz emitida por ella, pero eso no fue nada, cuando ella lo toco emocionada en su brazo, sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido.

-Eso es maravilloso Yashiro-san!, -dijo emocionada- informare a la agencia de inmediato... para empezar hacer los arreglos...

-claro!, lo que necesites cuenta conmigo, además debemos ver el acuerdo antes de que todos los firmen...

-¿De qué acuerdo hablan?

-Shouko-san, Los Srs... ¿Saben lo que en verdad hizo Fuwa?

-No, solo saben que Shou y Kyoko iban el auto y que se accidentaron.

-De que está hablando ¿Qué es lo que hizo mi hijo?

-Doctor, este es un tema delicado, como ya lo sabe ¿Nos permite un lugar más privado para conversar?

-Les prestaré mi oficina, para que hablen con tranquilidad ese tema, yo iré a dar una ronda a mis pacientes.

-Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable

El doctor los hace seguir y todos se sientan, Yashiro les cuenta a los padres de Fuwa, todo lo sucedido desde que kyoko fue secuestrada hasta las circunstancias del accidente... y mira a shouko, quien le asiente y él le cuenta lo que sucedió después del accidente entre los 3 y como Fuwa quedo en shock después de eso.

Los padres de Shou se debatían entre el asombro y el terror de la historia, la madre algo contrariada fue la primera en reaccionar y preguntar.

-Pero, no lo entiendo ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a eso?...no tiene sentido, si siempre fue kyoko-Chan la que ha estado enamorada de mi Shou, como que ahora ella ama a otro chico, y mi hijo se vuelve loco por eso, tanto que la secuestra y la hiere, no lo entiendo, yo sabía que estaban disgustados entre ellos porque Shou se portó mal con ella, pero pensé que era algo de chicos algo pasajero... pero eso que ya no lo quiera, eso no lo puedo creer...eso debe ser culpa de ese chico, es lo único que tendría sentido para mí, él debe haber engatusado a la ingenua de Kyoko-chan.

-Sra no soy yo, quien debe explicarle esos asuntos, pero entre ellos han pasado muchas cosas, yo he sido testigo de como Fuwa a lastimado a kyoko intencionalmente, en más de una ocasión, y como kyoko y Ren se aman sinceramente... le propongo algo, iré hablar con Ren, así ustedes podrán hablar con kyoko-chan, pero lo único que les pido es que mantengan la calma, porque ella aún está delicada.

El padre de shou, no había dicho nada hasta ahora, pero al oír eso reaccionó con una voz ronca y seria.

-Ahora lo entendemos mejor... gracias por la aclaración –dijo sombrío-, y por favor hable con ellos y permítanos hablar con kyoko-chan, también queremos verla para saber cómo está.

-De acuerdo, por favor espérenme aquí, regreso en cuanto pueda.

—

Yashiro suspira nervioso, delante de la habitación de Kyoko, golpea suavemente y entra sin esperar la respuesta, algo distraído en sus pensamientos, aunque eso fue un gran error, porque al entrar vio a Ren acostado junto a kyoko besándola, y acariciándola de una manera muy íntima para su gusto, pensó que de ahora en adelante lo esperaban muchas situaciones así, o incluso peores que esta... suspiro resignado y comenzó a aclararse la garganta, para ser escuchado, Ren al oír el sonido gutural, se levanta como un resorte de la cama avergonzado, pero cuando miro quien era el que lo había interrumpido, le frunce el ceño molesto, más aun cuando kyoko se reía a carcajadas con la actitud de su amado, contagiando a Yashiro de la risa...

-no le veo ninguna gracia!, porque no tocas la puerta yashiro!

-jajaj, en verdad fue muy gracioso, supongo que pensaste que era la enfermera...de nuevo, seguro te hizo alguna advertencia jajaja

-jajaja... ya amor no te enojes! en verdad fue gracioso!

Ren al verla así tan relajada se contagió y sonrió alegre.

-Ya está bien!, si fue algo gracioso, aunque me diste un susto de muerte Yashiro, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Lo siento, es que toque, pero estaban tan entretenidos –dijo divertido- que no me escucharon, supongo que tendré que empezar acostumbrarme a ello, pero la verdad que ahora estoy aquí porque necesito hablar urgente contigo Ren.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Podemos hablar a solas un momento!

-Si es de trabajo, ya te dije no me moveré de aquí, hasta que kyoko salga del hospital, y eso es mi última palabra.

-Pero, Ren quizás te necesitan urgente.

-Nada es más urgente, para mí que tú, en estos momentos.

-No se trata de trabajo, es otra cosa ¿podemos salir...?

-Lo que sea, dilo de una vez no tendré mas secretos con kyoko, sea lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos

-Ren...

-No kyoko, no quiero ni un malentendido más de nuevo entre nosotros, no más secretos, ni cosas a medias, sea lo que sea lo afrontaremos juntos...

Ella se sonrojo y lo miro emocionada, le asintió con una sonrisa y le tomo la mano con cariño, el entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella aprensivamente y con firmeza, Yashiro al verlos así, suspiro resignado y con una sonrisa de comprensión le dijo.

-Está bien!, como quieran, siendo así, se los diré a los dos...lo qué pasa es que afuera están los padres de Fuwa, el problema, es que tuvimos que contarle la verdad de lo ocurrido, y ellos quieren verte, quieren entender qué pasó entre ustedes...no pueden entender que tu hayas dejado de amarlo... y porque Fuwa se volvió loco y te rapto.

Ren frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesto, ella estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos y de pronto le apretó la mano a Ren, el expectante, la mira y apreta su mano en señal de entendimiento.

-Yashiro-san, me dejas a solas con Ren unos momentos, perdona por esto, pero es algo que debemos discutir a solas.

Yashiro la miro contrariado, pero asintió.

-estaré afuera.

Yashiro salió y Ren la Miro expectante...

-Ren, parte de tener un futuro juntos es enfrentar lo que dejamos atrás, en mi caso es enfrentar a los padres de Shou, e ir a verlo, porque en parte su Shock es por lo que yo le dije, quizás no fue la forma de decirle la verdad, aunque era necesario... así que te voy a pedir que por favor te quedes a mi lado, pero me dejes hablar a mí con ellos, y explicarles lo qué pasó con Shou.

\- Siempre me quedare a tu lado -le da un beso en la frente-, y gracias por no apartarme de tu lado en esto, iré a buscar a Yashiro.

-Gracias a ti por quedarte a mi lado. -sonríe-

Minutos después llegaron los Fuwa, quienes a ver a Ren fruncieron el ceño, la Sra se acercó a kyoko y le hizo una leve reverencia molesta y le dice

-kyoko-chan ¿Qué hace este muchachito aquí? -dijo en forma despectiva-, nosotros queremos hablar solo contigo, él no tiene nada que hacer aquí en nuestros asuntos.

-El muchachito, es el novio de ella, yo soy el hombre que la ama, y que no permitirá que ustedes la incomoden, con lo que tengan que decir, Sra -dijo lo más caballero que pudo-

-Okami-san yo le pedí a Ren que se quedara, porque para mí él es mi verdadera familia ahora, él es la primera persona en mi vida que me ha amado sinceramente, y me ama tanto como yo a él... si no quieres hablar delante de él, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. -dice determinada-

-kyoko-chan -dijo el señor-, te entendemos y te respetamos, solo quiero saber qué pasó entre ustedes, sabemos que Shou no se portó bien contigo, pero no sabemos lo que pasó, el señor Yashiro nos explicó lo del accidente, y nos dijo que ha sido testigo del daño que shou te ha hecho, y como tu amas a este señor, solo queremos entender qué pasó entre ustedes, estamos preocupados por ambos.

kyoko asintió y comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido desde que descubrió lo que shou sentía por ella en realidad, y como llego al mundo del espectáculo, le contó también como él le pego en una oportunidad, y como la beso a la fuerza, ante el creciente llanto de la madre de Shou por lo que estaba escuchando de su hijo, y le hablo del día que ella le hizo la promesa a Shou, Ren escuchaba atento esa parte de la historia, ya que no la conocía, y fue la Sra que le pregunto a kyoko lo que él se moría por preguntar

-Pero, kyoko-chan ¿Porque él te hizo hacer una promesa como esa? ¿Y cómo tu aceptaste algo así?

-Okami-san, ese día Shou había sido muy agresivo conmigo, es más ese día me tendió una trampa, me estaba esperando afuera del instituto, y yo al verlo quise evadirlo y me fui por la puerta de atrás, al saltar la barda una chica que está enamorada de él, lo ayudo para atraparme, y me puso una esposa en mi pie, para el obligarme a subir a el auto, porque él tenía algo muy importante que decirme según él, yo me subí al auto porque me amenazo con gritarme delante de todo el mundo lo que yo era, y que ante eso yo sería la única perjudicada, cuando me subí al auto me grito, que como había permitido que kijima-san me transformara de esa manera, y que un hombre solo le compraba un vestido a una mujer cuando quería desvestirla, estaba tan enojado y me reclamaba muchas cosas sin sentido, yo en realidad no le di explicaciones, porque él no tenía ningún derecho sobre mi -kyoko miro a Ren de reojo-

Kyoko suspiro para tomar valor y decir lo que seguía.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que sus reclamos se debía a que de alguna forma él estaba celoso de mí, ya que, viví la misma situación unos días, antes con Ren, ahora entiendo el sentimiento de Shou, bueno después de eso me dejo en un restaurante, y se quedó a comer el ahí mismo para molestarme, como ambos veníamos a TBM, le pedí que me llevara, ya que por culpa de él fue que yo me estaba retrasando para llegar al programa, cuando llegamos al canal, nos encontramos con Ren en los estacionamientos, yo al verlo me puse sumamente nerviosa y me escondí, porque no quería que él se enojara conmigo al verme con él, porque no sabía cómo explicarle a él la extraña situación en la que estaba, cuando Shou vio mi reacción lo puso furioso, y comenzó a insultarme, y me arrincono contra la pared sujetando mis muñecas, y me gritaba que yo era una mujer tonta para el amor, que solo pensaba en eso, que seguro Ren me engañaría, o simplemente que un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en mi...de manera verdadera! yo enojada le dije que no, que ese no era mi objetivo que yo solo quería aprender de Ren, porque lo admiraba y era mi alimento para ser actriz, eso lo puso aún más furioso y me gritaba que quería escucharme decir que no amaba a Ren, que no estaba enamorada de él, pero mirándolo a los ojos.

Ren la miro abriendo muchos los ojos, y comenzó a recordar ese día, como podía haber sido tan estúpido!, porque la deje con él, porque no la arranque de su lado ese día, porque me deje llevar por mis celos, y por mi orgullo, debía haber entendido que estaba en una situación compleja, por culpa de ese maldito de Fuwa, ese lo único que hacía siempre era causarle problemas, y hacerle mal... fui realmente un idiota!

-En fin...para que me dejara en paz se lo grite, mintiéndole, porque en ese entonces yo creí que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que Ren me quisiera, ni yo misma quería reconocer mis verdaderos sentimientos por él, supongo que Shou se había dado cuenta antes que yo de mis sentimientos.

-O sea tu sabias que Shou había empezado a sentir algo por ti, y aun así seguiste con este hombre, te das cuenta que si Shou se enamoró de ti, te cuidara por siempre y se casara contigo, el conoce todo de ti que eres una niña abandonada, que no fue querida, ni por su propia madre, tú no tienes a nadie más que nosotros, comienza a pensar con inteligencia por una vez, no puedes despreciar a Shou de esa manera, justo ahora que te empezó a querer, ¿acaso crees que un muchachito como este después que consiga lo que quiere de ti, y te deshonre se va hacer responsable de ti?

Kyoko ante esas palabras se sintió sumamente contrariada, y Ren estaba furioso, tanto que se empezó acercar para increpar a la mujer, pero en eso el señor tomó la palabra, antes de que Ren pudiera descargar la furia que sentía como veneno correr en sus venas, con una voz firme y estruendosa, el padre de Shou hablo.

\- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?... nuestro hijo lastimó a kyoko-chan muchas veces, por su orgullo, por estúpido o por lo que sea!, kyoko-chan esta en todo su derecho de enamorarse de quien quiera, y este hombre aquí ha estado cuidándola día y noche, eso solo lo hace un hombre enamorado, que Shou ahora se dé cuenta lo que perdió, no es algo que kyoko-chan deba preocuparse, bastante hizo por el de no acusarlo de secuestro y por herirla, no voy a permitir que la hagas sentir culpable, cuando aquí el único culpable de todo es nuestro caprichoso hijo.

Okami-san abrió mucho los ojos entre la furia y el sentimiento de culpa por lo cual se quedó callada ante las abrumadoras palabras de su esposo, miro a kyoko algo apenada y avergonzada.

-Perdónanos kyoko-chan, Okami no sabe lo que dice, después de todo ella siempre confabulo para que tú te enamoraras y cuidaras de Shou, hasta yo pensé egoístamente y al ver lo gran chef que podías ser, y pesando por el bien de mi negocio quería que fueras la esposa de Shou, pero en realidad nunca pensamos en tus necesidades, y me siento muy mal al saber que te expusimos a tales situaciones con nuestro hijo, no sabes cómo me arrepiento ahora, siempre diste todo de ti para agradarnos y aunque te convertiste en alguien muy especial para nosotros en realidad nunca te apreciamos como te lo merecías, ninguno de nosotros, ojala algún día puedas perdonarnos.

-pero querido!

-no! ¡Deja a kyoko-chan en paz ella no tiene la culpa de nada aquí! la única victima de lo ocurrido es ella, con razón considera más familia a este hombre que le ha dado amor, cosa que ni nosotros, ni Shou le dimos nunca, nosotros en cierta forma siempre la utilizamos por razones egoístas, así que ya basta, entiéndelo mujer!, ella merece ser feliz, y no por nuestro capricho o el de Shou se lo vamos a impedir.

-Gracias Tashio-san,- dijo tímida- por sus palabras, yo a ustedes siempre los he querido mucho, pero ahora he encontrado mi camino para ser feliz, la actuación y Ren son mi vida ahora, y soy más feliz de lo que fui nunca al lado de ustedes, pero siempre les agradeceré que cuidaran de mí, y que ahora comprendan mis decisiones –sonríe con dulzura-

-Deseo que ambos sean muy felices, y si alguna vez nos necesitas aun puedes contar con nosotros, esta vez como tu familia adoptiva, así que usted no se atreva a lastimarla. -dice amenazador mirando a Ren-

-jamás! lo haría ella es mi vida, yo la amo, puede confiar en mi señor –dice Ren solemne-

-Siendo así, no tenemos más que hablar, te agradezco que no denuncies a Shou, y todo lo que has hecho por él y por nosotros todo este tiempo, sé que a pesar de todo lo quieres, aunque no sea como hombre... ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor?

-Mi intención no es lastimarlo más...¿Dígame que puedo hacer por usted?

-Siendo así, podrías hablar con él, ha reaccionado, pero sigue en estado de Shock, es como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir, ¿Podrías infundirle animo como siempre lo has hecho?

-Eso no tiene que pedírmelo, cuando el doctor me autorice iré hablar con él.

-Gracias kyoko-chan, te deseo que seas feliz, después de todo lo mereces, con permiso nos vamos a la habitación de Shou.

-Tashio-san, siento mucho que las cosas salieran así, pero gracias por todo!

-No kyoko-chan, tú no tienes de que disculparte, somos nosotros los que debemos disculparnos contigo por lo que te hizo Shou, se feliz y no mires atrás, ¡ya nos vamos! –toca la cabeza de kyoko de forma cariñosa-

Okami-san los miraba apenada no había dicho una palabra, desde que su marido la contradijo, cuando su marido la tomo por el brazo para hacerla salir, se giró y abrazo a kyoko con fuerza y comenzó a llorar y le dijo entre susurros.

-perdóname!, fui tonta siempre quise que fueras mi hija casándote con Shou, no sabía el daño que te hacía, por favor perdóname!

Kyoko se dejó abrazar y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, al sentir esa sincera muestra de afecto y correspondió el abrazo, al cual se unió tashio-san, kyoko lloro con más fuerza y se dejó consentir, ambos adultos, luego se separaron de ella y okami-san dijo, mirando primero a kyoko y luego a Ren.

-Ambos serán bienvenido cuando quieran pasar a vernos, te queremos kyoko y espero algún día puedas perdonarme, adiós! Y mucha suerte a ambos.

Okami le dio un beso en la frente a kyoko, y salió sollozando del cuarto, Tashio le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el cabello a kyoko y se despidió con una leve reverencia hacia Ren y salió del cuarto

Cuando ambos salieron del todo del cuarto, Ren miraba a kyoko, sabia lo difícil que había sido todo lo ocurrido para ella, él se acercó a kyoko y la abrazo, ella sollozo un poco y él le beso el cabello con ternura.

-Sé que fue difícil, pero lo hiciste bien, amor y quiero que sepas que nunca más te dejare sola, perdóname también a mí por dejarte sola esa vez con Fuwa, mis celos le ganaron a mi corazón, ¡sé que debí protegerte!

Kyoko lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso agradecida se quedaron así, ambos ensimismados en sus pensamientos y sus deseos de contener al otro, de consolar al otro, por no haberse entendido en esos momentos, pero ya no sería así porque ahora estaban juntos, y ya no se ocultarían las cosas, aunque doliera lo enfrentarían juntos y hoy más que nunca sentían cuanto se pertenecían por ello.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y seguían abrazados cuando llego el doctor, quien al verlos sonrió y se aclaró la garganta divertido.

-Veo que usted no pierde el tiempo Tsuruga-san, ya me contó la enfermera donde durmió anoche, recuerde por favor que su novia está convaleciente.

-Doctor no lo sentimos golpear.-dijo sorprendido-

-Jeje, lo sé por eso le digo, que recuerde que su novia está convaleciente.

-yo... yooo...

-No se preocupe, yo también fui joven alguna vez, se lo que es estar enamorado, no me molesta, solo tomen las precauciones adecuadas, siempre –dijo guiñando un ojo-

Ren se avergonzó más, pero kyoko se quedó pensando a que precauciones debían tomar con su herida.

-Pensé que estaba mejor doctor, ¿Acaso usted cree que la herida se puede abrir? –dijo preocupada-

-bueno yo recomiendo por ahora poca o nada actividad de ese tipo, hasta que se restablezca.

-¿Poca actividad? ¿Quiere decir que no podemos abrazarnos y besarnos? –dijo aún más confundida-

-jajja, me refería al otro tipo de actividades jajaja –

-Eehhh!

-Doctor, ella y yo no.-dice Ren bastante incomodo-

-que! Enserio? Pero yo pensé... ohhh! lo siento no quise incomodarlos...

-¿Incomodarnos? ¿De qué están hablando?

-Bueno, bueno será mejor que te revisé muchacha, a eso es lo que vine...-dijo incomodo el doctor cambiando el tema-

Kyoko miro a Ren confundida, y verlo tan incómodo por la conversación, sin duda ella se estaba perdiendo de algo, pero ambos hombres prefirieron ignorar el momento incómodo y el doctor comenzó a revisarla.

-Veo que su recuperación ha sido bastante rápida, en unos 8 o 10 días podrán irse a su casa, aunque deberá mantener el estado de reposo por ahora no debe hacer fuerza por lo menos por 20 días mas, y debe seguir con la medicación por al menos 10 días más.

-¿8 o 10 días? ¿Tanto doctor? yo ya me siento bien!

-Srta mogami-san, recuerde que su operación fue muy delicada, y aunque su recuperación va bien no podemos arriesgarnos a una hemorragia interna, es más depende de que si en 3 días mas como salga su ecotomografia, si le daré el alta en 10 días ¿o no?

-Lo que sea necesario entonces, no iras a casa hasta que no corras ningún peligro.

-Pero, Ren ya llevo mucho tiempo recostada...

-y te quedaras así hasta que el doctor diga lo contrario, no nos vamos arriesgar, tu operación fue muy delicada, acaso crees que te entrara sangre en los pulmones por culpa de ese maldito, es un juego de niños –dice molesto-

-ya, ya no discutan por eso, estará lo que yo encuentre necesario, por ahora debe quedarse unos días mas... aunque ya puede levantarse un poco si gusta, y caminar un poco, claro con cuidado.

-si ya me puedo levantar puedo ir ver a shou me dijeron que despertó, aunque sigue en shock.

-La realidad es que las maquinas dicen que esta consiente, pero él no reacciona con nada, abrió los ojos, pero solo mira el techo es como si no escuchara nada.

-oh!, y ¿puedo verlo?

-Le daré permiso, un momento, pero deberá ir en silla de ruedas, y por favor no se esfuerce.

-Gracias doctor!

El doctor envió a una enfermera por una silla de ruedas y Ren la acompaño, al entrar a la habitación Shou estaba conectado a muchas máquinas y estaba extremadamente pálido, kyoko al verlo se puso nerviosa y ahogo un grito al verlo así, Ren la acerco a la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estaré aquí, para lo que necesites...te amo!

-Gracias Ren!

Kyoko miraba a Shou y sentía como se le revolvían las tripas de ver a su amigo de la infancia así, se notaba sumamente lastimado su rostro estaba lleno de moretones, al igual que en sus brazos, lo cuales además tenían puntos de suturas en distintos tamaños, y su pierna enyesada en alto, como todo había terminado así... ni ella lo podía entender.

-Shoutaro, me oyes soy yo kyoko, Shoutaro ... me oyes!

Las maquinas sonaron y Shou se removió de inmediato y comenzó a abrir los ojos ante el asombro de kyoko y Ren.

-kyoko ¿Eres tú?...¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Que haces en esa silla de ruedas?¿Dónde estamos?

-Shoutaro! que alivio que despertaras... llevas dos días sin reaccionar inconsciente después del accidente, ¿te acuerdas?

Shou la miraba algo confundido, hasta que abrió muchos los ojos al parecer los recuerdos le estaban llegando de golpe...cambiando su expresión a un semblante de terror al recordar lo ocurrido.

-¿yo...yo... te enterré el TANTO? ¿cierto?... ¿caímos del auto?...pero ¿Cómo es que estas en esa silla de ruedas? -dijo alarmado-

-bien, ya salí de peligro también

-estupida! estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa, soy un idiota!

Ren resoplo frustrado, y Shou se dio cuenta de su presencia y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hace ese aquí?

-Vine para asegurarme que no le puedas hacer más daño a mi kyoko -dijo territorial-

-Ren, por favor!, Shou, Ren me está acompañando porque aún estoy convaleciente y yo quería verte.

-¿Lo quieres a él más que a mí?

-Mi cariño por ti es distinto Shou tu siempre serás mi querido amigo de la infancia, pese a todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, pero Ren es el amor de mi vida, el hombre con el que quiero estar, por eso no quiero que nos hagamos más daño, yo sé que tu no me amas, sé que lo que te duele es que hayas perdido tu lugar en mi corazón, porque tu ego necesita eso para ser feliz, pero el amor no es esa forma egoísta tuya donde el único que vale eres tú, el amor es ser libre y acompañar en el camino a tu pareja en los buenos y malos momentos, sacando lo mejor y lo peor de ti.

Shou se entristeció al escuchar eso, y recordó sus palabras cuando ella le dijo que no lo amaba y dijo con pesar.

-Sé que no te merezco, ya que tarde te he valorado, es mas siempre por retenerte te he hecho daño, no te diré que soy feliz por hayas encontrado a alguien que te valora, pero te deseo que seas feliz, como no lo fuiste conmigo, aunque sea con ese...-dice con desprecio- perdóname por todo lo que te hecho... perdóname por amarte de una manera tan retorcida y tan tóxica...haber estado a punto de que murieras por mi culpa, es algo que no puedo perdonarme, haber estado a punto de morir me hizo darme cuenta que he actuado mal contigo y no quiero seguir así, no quiero hacerte daño nunca más, sé que aunque te amé ya nunca serás para mí.

Shou comenzó a derramar lágrimas por los ojos y Kyoko le dio tristeza ver a su amigo así de destruido, toma la mano de Shou y con ternura lo acaricio, luego con la otra mano lo acaricio en su cabello, y le sonrió con ternura, como lo hacía cuando eran niños y él estaba frustrado.

-Shou, te perdono! ¡Yo ya no te odio! Se que te equivocaste, pero tu equivocación me dio la oportunidad de ser feliz, de encontrar personas que me quieren solo por ser, que no me ven como una obligación y de reencontrarme, con la persona que me ayudo a sobrevivir de mis tristezas, su solo recuerdo me hizo querer luchar por tener algún día una vida mejor y poder volver a verlo, y gracias a ti, pude hacerlo, sé que a tu manera me quieres... y ya no te odio, por eso no dije la verdad de lo del secuestro y de la herida, para que no tengas problemas, si algún día puedes ser mi amigo, sin querer algo más de mí, te estaré esperando, sino puedes aceptar eso, solo deseo que te valla muy bien, porque eres un gran músico y triunfaras, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti Shoutaro

Shou cerró los ojos, y lloraba con mucha fuerza, cerraba los ojos de la rabia, el dolor, la frustración que sentía, su mente lo entendía, pero su corazón resquebrajado no podía con el dolor que le causaba las palabras de kyoko, que siempre lo animo, siempre lo acompaño, siempre... bueno que antes lo amaba, y ahora se estaba despidiendo de eso viejos sentimientos, haciendo de que el sintiera como una parte de él se moría, pero tampoco quería morir, quería que ella siguiera estando orgullosa de él, aunque fuera por lo único que hacia bien, un impulso loco lo hizo levantarse de golpe con el dolor que sentía por su cuerpo y abrazarla sobresaltando a todos en la habitación.

Ren se sentía impotente, no hallaba que hacer no le gustaba lo que veía, pero en cierta forma lo entendía, si kyoko se estuviera despidiéndose de el quitándole toda esperanza de que lo amara, el querría al menos tocarla aunque fuera por última vez. Shou lloraba desconsolado y abrazaba a kyoko con desesperación... entre medio de su llanto le dijo de manera lastimera...

-perdoname kyoko!, perdóname por haberte perdido, por haber sido tan imbécil y no valorar tu amor, tarde me di cuenta cuanto te amo...!

Kyoko se quedó paralizada con esas palabras, que hicieron sentir como sus últimos demonios de rencor y odio hacia Shou se rompían, y se evaporaban, dejando solo los pedazos de lo que eran, y cerrando la caja de esos sentimientos tan malos que la habían acompañado tanto tiempo, ella soltó unas lágrimas de alivio, de perdón y le dijo en susurro.

-Ya te perdone, pero gracias por decírmelo.

Shou no pudo responderle se quedó enlazado a ella llorando unos minutos, que para Ren parecieron horas, pero en realidad no podía hacer más que ver como espectador, lo sucedido...

Shou se separó lentamente algo más tranquilo después de haber llorado tanto, y miro a kyoko con tristeza y con una tímida sonrisa le dijo.

-gracias por perdonarme! y gracias por todo!, no eres una tonta mujer, eres la mejor mujer, aunque no pueda ser para mi!

Se volvió a mirar a Ren con rabia y le dijo.

-y tu actor de 4ta, estaré pendiente de todo lo que hagas y si la dañas, la engañas o lo que sea no dudare en peliar por ella nuevamente, mientras ella sea feliz, la ames y la cuides, no interferiré...has ganado, solo cuídala por favor como yo por idiota no lo hice.

-Yo no soy tan idiota para perderla, pero gracias por perderla, porque yo siempre la he amado y te prometo que la cuidare.

Kyoko miro a ambos hombres algo sorprendida por ese dialogo, tan peculiar entre ellos, en realidad ellos nunca habían hablado, pero habían dejado salir sus sentimientos por un momento el uno por el otro, como si siempre hubieran sabido que eran rivales.

Shou se recostó nuevamente agotado, el ambiente estaba tenso ninguno de los tres tenía nada más que decir, todo estaba dicho, pero seguía siendo una situación súper incomoda, en eso golpeo la enfermera e ingreso.

-Disculpen el medico dijo que solo 20 minutos, usted aun esta delicada no puede agitarse mucho.

-ella está bien!, todo está bien ahora, así que no se preocupe el actor de 4ta la cuida ahora como se debe.- dijo con ironía-

-usted reacciono! –dijo sorprendida- llamare al doctor!

Unos minutos después regreso el doctor y los padres de shou, quien al verlo sonrieron abiertamente, y miraron a kyoko agradecidos, el doctor luego de revisarlo.

-Parece que la visita le hizo bien, me alegra que se esté recuperando.

-Ella siempre fue mi medicina, aunque fui un estúpido que siempre la menosprecie...

El ambiente volvió a colocarse enrarecido el doctor y la enfermera estaban sumamente incómodos, así que el doctor tomo la palabra.

-Bueno Srta Mogami-san, es tiempo que regrese a su cuarto, no debe agitarse demasiado.

Kyoko asintió y Ren se acercó a ella para llevársela cuando iban en la puerta Shou dijo sombrío.

-¡Te amo Kyoko, por favor no lo olvides!

Ella volteo a verlo y él estaba con una mano en sus ojos tratando de contener sus lágrimas, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, Ren le puso una mano en el hombro y la miro compresivo, ella le sonrió y determinada contesto.

-Adios Shoutaro! Estaré esperando tu próximo álbum!

Ren empujo a kyoko en la silla de ruedas para salir tan rápido que no vieron a Shou que se intentó levantar rápidamente para verla una última vez, frustrado y con el corazón roto se acostó en la cama donde lloro largamente esta vez en brazos de su madre que lloraba con el dolor de su hijo.

Regresaron a la habitación en silencio, Ren aún no sabía que decir, ella parecía abrumada y por alguna extraña razón le dolía el dolor de Fuwa, y aunque en su mente él lo entendía, sus celos y su corazón le dolían un poco, al ver esas muestras de afecto entre ellos, si hubiese sido antes esta situación, antes de cuando la encerró en el ascensor se hubiera vuelto loco de celos y rabia, pero él sabía que parte de seguir adelante juntos, ella tenía que despedirse del pasado doloroso y del odio que la había acompañado en los últimos dos años, pero verla así de dolida por el eso no le gustaba... aunque lo entendía incluso a él... no paraba de compararse con él... si yo hubiera estado en su lugar...estaría destrozado...

Kyoko seguía pensativa, cuando llegaron a la orilla de la cama, Ren se puso enfrente de ella para alzarla en brazos, ella al verlo con esa cara de preocupación lo abrazo por el cuello y lo acerco a su rostro y le dijo en un susurro.

-Tú no eres igual que el!... si me dolió verlo así, pero es porque viví casi toda mi vida a su lado, cuando pensé en vengarme de el quería verlo justo así derrotado pidiéndome perdón, pidiéndome volver... pero lo que no sabía que tu aparecerías en mi vida y me darías dos cosas más importantes para mí que la venganza...tu amor y la actuación, ambos me hicieron olvidarme de ese objetivo tan ruin, por eso yo ya no quería verlo así, ya toda esta cadena de odio se ha terminado amor!

Kyoko se acercó a sus labios y lo beso con mucha ternura, beso el cual correspondió con el corazón en la mano de la felicidad que sentía, ella se separó de él... y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias amor, por acompañarme en este momento, se que no debe haber sido fácil para ti, pero sin ti no lo podría haberlo hecho, ¡Gracias por comprenderme!

Kyoko le acaricio el rostro y Ren le sonrió encantado el la deposito en la cama y se recostó a su lado y le beso la nariz, sonriéndole travieso para decirle.

-De nada, aunque esto no es gratis, tendrás que recompensarme, por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir.

-¿asi?-dijo sorprendida- y ¿Cómo debe recompensarte?

-amándome, aguantándome, cuidándome y no dejándome nunca!

-mmm ...es un precio bastante alto...solo por comprenderme...mmm tendré que pensármelo mejor -dice seria-

-Bueno además prometo amarte, adorarte, respetarte, serte fiel, cuidarte y aguantarte también.

-Esa promesa me suena bastante mejor...casi como un juramento...

-Es mi juramento porque ahora sé que soy tuyo de la única forma que quiero, que es que nos pertenezcamos completamente como ahora...tuyo desde ahora y para siempre en cuerpo y alma.

Ren levanta su mano como un juramento y ella se le anegan los ojos de emoción, ella lo mira solemne y pone palma sobre la de él y dice.

-No puedo jurarle a dios porque nunca creí en ello, pero te lo juro a ti que desde ahora y para siempre en cuerpo y en alma soy y seré solo tuya... por lo tanto ahora somos uno...¡Te amo Kuon!

El se emocionó al oírla decir su nombre, sus ojos también se anegaron de lágrimas con la emoción, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos en el aire y acercaron sus rostros para sellar su juramento con su primer beso de amor, sin mentiras, sin nada que aclarar, sin ninguna duda, ya con el pasado atrás, por ello en ese momento el contacto era único, de una manera sublime nunca antes experimentada por ninguno, porque se pertenecían por completo, al separarse se seguían mirando hechizados por la certeza que eran uno.

-yo también te amo mi kyoko!

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo cálido lleno de esas emociones que los desbordaban en forma de lágrimas de emoción porque al fin estaban juntos sin secretos...aunque siempre guardarían en sus corazones el secreto de lo ocurrió en el ascensor, siempre recordarían ese momento en aquel ascensor donde por primera vez abrieron sus corazones a sí mismos, liberando todo el amor que se tenían desde hace mucho tiempo, y que ahora podían disfrutar juntos como un solo ser.

—

**FIN**

**Siento comunicarles este es el fin de esta historia, siempre pensé que una vez liberados de las ataduras del pasado, kyoko y Ren disfrutarían de su amor, siento mucho lo que paso con Shou (pero se lo merecía jajaja), pero quizás esta aprendiendo la lección (sino en el próximo fic lo mato pasandole un tren o una aplanadora por encima jajaj, broma(bueno no tanto jajaj)).**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que han seguido este fic tan fielmente y han demostrado sus afecto por esta historia con sus votos y sus maravillosos comentarios, ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, y convirtiendo en historias mis locas ideas...que ustedes leen y apoyan, muchas gracias espero les haya gustado el final... sino les gusto... bueno no hay mucho que hacer jejej, pues ya lo escribí (broma), pero tengo escrito algunas notas de lo que paso después del hospital y un tiempo después, para que despejen algunas dudas de las cosas que pasaron y seguirán pasando, y satisfacer un poco mas vuestra curiosidad creo que las escribiré como epilogo, bueno siempre y cuando quieran un poco mas de esta historia...perdón por mis errores gramaticales, ortográficos y de redacción, ya que no soy escritora, pero espero que esos errores no les haya impedido poder disfrutar de esta historia muchos cariños y nos leemos...**


	9. Epilogo Parte 1: Dias después

Habían pasado exactamente 15 días del accidente...y para ser exactos 22 días desde que todo se descontrolo de una manera inusitada, todo comenzó con esa encerrona que Ren le hizo a ella, para poder hablarle de sus sentimientos… ya saben en el ascensor que había generado un gran revuelo en el mundo del espectáculo, pero eso no era nada con lo que había sucedido después…del accidente

Pues gracias a eso ahí estaban alistándose para salir a la mayor concurrencia de prensa, en años, ya que pronto daría inicio a una conferencia de prensa que Ren prometió a cambio que los dejaran unos días reponerse de lo ocurrido…cuando les dio la primicia, así que el ansiado día llegó y todo el mundo estaba expectante, se podía sentir en el ambiente la emoción de tal suceso, por eso kyoko estaba sumamente nerviosa, Jelly recién la había terminado de arreglarla con un precioso peinado, y un hermoso vestido largo ligero de color calipso escogido por su suegra que la hacía verse muy guapa y madura, Ren al verla sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda.

-No te preocupes amor todo saldrá bien!, porque estamos juntos como siempre en esto hasta el final.

-lo se pero nos harán muchas preguntas amor…

-acostúmbrese a eso Sra Hizuri… desde hoy la asediaran por todos lados… pero yo estaré contigo…

-Sra..Hizuri...todos saben que me case con Tsugura Ren…hace 7 días, -dice divertida-

-Pues eso será hasta hoy amor, y tu sabes quienes estarán mas emocionados que nosotros…por lo que anunciare...

-claro… y se los debes :D

Él le sonríe divertido, ya logró su objetivo quitarle algo los nervios por enfrentar a la prensa…Kyoko recordaba de como todo se había vuelto un torbellino desde lo ocurrido en el ascensor… no recordaba sentirse tan feliz como todos estos últimos días… sonríe recordando…cómo empezó todo está feliz locura...

Hace 10 días para ser exacta empezaron estás cadenas de acontecimientos, supongo que empezó desde que el padre de kuon/Ren lo llamó, para saber de mi estado de salud, pues se enteró por el presidente de lo ocurrido, aunque no le comento los detalles de mi accidente, y bueno y como mi teléfono fue roto por Shoutaro… era raro ya no pensar en él con odio en verdad sentía un poco de lástima por él…, lo bueno que se estaba recuperando favorablemente bajo los cuidados de sus padres... bueno en fin… cuando su padre lo llamó, esto fue lo que ocurrió...

-Hola Tsugura-san, habla Hizuri Kuu, el jefe me dijo que podía encontrar en este número a kyoko-chan, ya que por lo que me entere sufrió un accidente y quisiera saber ¿cómo esta?

-Así es papa, pero ya no te preocupes padre, ella está bien ya fuera de peligro, yo tambien estoy bien! Padre -sonríe emocionado-

-...que! ¿me dijiste padre?-dijo ahogando un grito de emoción-

-si papá, ahora puedo llamarte padre, por mi mismo

-pero!... ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Cómo ha pasado esto?.. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha cambiado?, porque el jefe me dijo que si quería comunicarme con kyoko-chan tenía que llamarte a ti…

-todo es gracias a ella papá, desde que la amo me he aceptado nuevamente como Kuon y desde que ella me ama soy kuon nuevamente… porque ella ama a todos los que viven en mi, y ella me ha ayudado a superar la oscuridad de mi corazón con su amor… y volviendo a tu pregunta porque debes llamarme a mi… eso es porque yo estoy con ella en su habitación hasta que se recupere...porque ella es mi novia!

Ren/Kuon le sonríe a kyoko que lo sostiene de la otra mano mientras él habla, por el otro lado del teléfono se escucha un fuerte estruendo como si kuu se hubiese caído al piso seguido de un fuerte alarido, expresado en un grito de felicidad!, por el cual Ren aleja el teléfono de su oído.

-es que no me puedo creer lo que has dicho ! Novia! Tu novia!, ella esta ahí ella sabe ¿Quien eres?

-no grites tanto me dejaras sordo papá, claro que ella sabe quien soy mejor que nadie…

-espera!, no me vayas a colgar... Esto tiene que saberlo tu madre...July! Julyyyyyy!-grita-,

-**Mister Hizuri, what happens?, something happened?** señor que ocurre? Paso algo(ingles)

-**call mrs urgently, quickly tell her to run! **llame a la sra es urgente dile que corra!

-**as you order **como ordene (dice la mujer preocupada)

-**what happens Kuu? what are those screams? **¿Que sucede kuu que son esos gritos?

Kyoko y Kuon escuchaban del otro lado divertidos todo el revuelo causado al otro lado del teléfono.

-**take, someone wants to talk to you **toma, alguien quiere hablar contigo -dice kuu emocionado al borde de la lágrimas-

-**Hello!** Hola!

-**Hi, Mother! **Hola mamá!

-**Kuon!, Is it really you? **kuon! En verdad eres tu?

-**Of course, do you have another child? **claro, ¿Acaso tienes otro hijo?

-**but how is that possible? What's going on? **pero, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué está pasando?

-**Mom it would be possible for you and dad to come to Tokyo for a few days, I want to introduce you to someone... **mamá seria posible que tu y papá vinieran a Tokio por unos días, quiero presentarte a alguien…

-**Mommy? ... Mom, are you there? **¿Mamy?...¿mama estas ahi?

-**yes ! I still can't believe ! that you call me mom again is amazing ! ... wait ! Do you want us to see you? **siii! es que aun no puedo creer! que me vuelvas a llamar mamá es increíble!...esto debe ser un sueño! -dice emocionada- espera! ¿Quieres que vayamos a verte?

-**Yes, mom, I want you to be here, and I want you to meet her **Si, mama quiero que estén aquí, y quiero que la conozcas

-**Know who? **¿Conocer a quién?

-**to my girlfriend **a mi novia

-**girlfriend? You…? **novia? Tú…?

-**Yes mom… **si mama…

-**we're leaving right now ! ... son you don't know how much I wanted this moment **nos vamos ahora mismo!… hijo no sabes cuánto he deseado este momento

-**Thanks mom, I wait for yours! **gracias mama los espero!

Pero eso no fue todo, fue solo el principio del torbellino, ya que ese día comenzó una discusión muy grande cuando mi doctor le dijo a Ren que en 2 días podría salir del hospital, aunque no lo crean la discusión no fue conmigo, y en realidad yo no supe los detalles de inmediato, pero por lo que me contó yashiro-san la discusión entre Tashio y Ren… fue más o menos así...

-Sea razonable Tsugura-kun, ¿Cómo se la va a llevar usted a kyoko-chan… a su casa?, por muy novios que sean eso no corresponde… ella debe irse con nosotros, no se preocupe la cuidaremos bien.

-yo no dudo que la cuiden, pero soy yo el único que debo cuidar de ella… además en mi casa estará bien entendida… porque yo me ocuparé de ella hasta que se recupere, asi ustedes no descuidan sus actividades del restorant.

-Ren el único que descuida sus actividades eres tú, ademas Tashio-san tiene toda la razón, no sería bien visto que tu te la lleves a Kyoko-chan a tu casa y estén solos…eso daría mucho que hablar! -dice Yashiro conciliador-

-Puede ir a visitarla todos los días no hay problema…-dice okami-san-

-No! Yo no seré su visita, porque ella se ira a mi casa, y he dicho, yo quiero cuidarla! -dice imponente-

-Tsugura-kun, ya pare por favor!, acaso no lo entiende ella es una niña, soltera y su novia… que una chica se vaya a la casa de un hombre soltero, daría mucho de qué hablar por muy novio que fuera, es más que usted sea su novio es el mayor problema para eso ahora!, además por el trabajo de ustedes… todo el mundo lo sabría y la más perjudicada sería ella.

Ren medito unos momentos ese planteamiento y respondió...

-ok, si ese es el verdadero problema... ya tengo una solución…. espérenme aquí

Ren salió por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Kyoko, quien descansaba y al verlo entrar tan agitado se sentó en la cama con una mueca de dolor leve.

-te he dicho que no te esfuerces! -frunce el ceño-

-ya no me regañes!, me preocupe al verte entrar así ¿Pasó algo?

-si, quiero que te vayas a vivir conmigo cuando salgas del hospital, quiero ser yo el que te cuide hoy y siempre.

-amor eso es una locura!…¿cómo vamos a vivir juntos?

-en el apartamento!

-no me refiero donde, me refiero a que no podemos por las circunstancias!

-yo no quiero separarme de ti nunca más… me he acostumbrado a despertar contigo y cuando te iba a ver en las noches quería quedarme contigo o llevarte conmigo...no quiero no puedo con este plan de novios...de tu en tu casa y yo en la mía…

-Pero Ren, ¿Vivir juntos? Tu sabes que eso sería un gran escándalo, más ahora con nuestra relación actual ante los medios…

-Si lo se, todos dicen lo mismo, pero lo que quiero saber… ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo para siempre y vivir juntos?

-Pero, amor claro que me gustaría, pero no todo lo que a uno le gusta se puede hacer...quizás podemos…esperar...

-Si, tu quieres y yo quiero, entonces podemos hacerlo, es más si lo que nos separa es un tonto convencionalismo social dictado por un papel, entonces vamos a firmar ese bendito papel…

-¿Bendito papel? ¿De qué hablas?

-Tu y yo nos juramos el uno al otro que éramos uno, pues bien para mí es suficiente para que vivas conmigo pero la sociedad dice que dos chicos solteros y novios no pueden vivir bajo el mismo techo salvo… que firmen ese papel, pues bien! Firmemos y casemos según bou estas en edad de casarte y toda la sociedad aprobará nuestro matrimonio, y bou es un experto en esos temas -sonríe divertido-

Kyoko se puso roja como un tomate y lo miraba sorprendida por esas palabras…

-Pero Ren ! Estas…¿Estas hablando de casarnos?

-si, ¿Cual es el problema ? Tu me dijiste que eres mía en cuerpo y alma… y yo te amo de igual manera…¿Cual es el problema?… podemos hacer una ceremonia después... lo importante ahora es que podamos permanecer juntos…

-pero Ren llevamos como 12 días de novios!, además necesitamos la autorización de mi madre, yo aun soy menor de edad…¿Como nos vamos a casar?

-Por tu madre no te preocupes yo iré hablar con ella y conseguire el permiso que haga falta y qué importan los días..hay gente que pasa años en relaciones vanas y nunca encuentran lo que tenemos nosotros, nos hemos amado en silencio mucho tiempo… y yo no quiero separarme de ti...nunca en todo lo que me quede de vida…¿acaso eso no es lo que se siente cuando dos personas unen su vida de esa manera?

-bueno si…

-¿Acaso tu no quieres estar conmigo para siempre? Porque te aseguro que yo veo imposible que pueda amar a alguien como te amo a ti, tu conoces todo de mi y aun asi me amas… y yo solo pude sentir amor desde el dia que te conoci…

-claro que siempre quiero estar contigo...tienes razón…yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti nunca más … y aunque sea una completa locura...sonríe radiante- yo tambien te amo! y si yo quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti.

Ren sonríe maravillado y la besó efusivamente… en los labios y por toda la cara… cuando entran Okami, Tashio y Yashiro… quienes ven algo sorprendidos la escena.

Ambos reían muy felices por la decisión que habían tomado… como un par de bobos enamorados, al ver a los recién llegados Ren le susurra en el oído a kyoko.

-Aún no cuentes nada, iré hacer unos arreglos y lo anunciaremos juntos, vuelvo en unas horas amor...gracias no sabes lo feliz que soy en este momento...te amo!

Le da un beso de despedida y ella le asiente sonrojada

-no tardo…

Se gira a los presentes…

-podrían cuidarla por mí unas horas tengo algo importante que hacer.

-claro! -dicen confundidos los presentes-

Ren le guiña un ojo a kyoko y sale de la habitación veloz…lo primero que hace es llamar al presidente.

-Ren que sorpresa, pensé que no tenías cabeza para nada más que no fuera kyoko-chan, ¿como fue que te acordaste de mi? -dice sentido-

-Solo lo dices, para ver si te cuento lo de nosotros -dice sereno-

-El amor te ha vuelto más perceptivo jejej, ¿como estan?

-todo muy bien pero necesito dos favores muy grandes

-haber ¿dime en que te puedo ayudar?

-Necesito que me digas cómo contactarme con la madre de kyoko, urgente hoy, y quiero que no me hagas preguntas, de porque quiero contactarle.

-tu siempre tan aguafiestas! quitándome la mejor parte de la historia.-dice con un puchero-

-Pero no te preocupes, pronto sabrás mis intenciones y te encantaran te lo prometo!

-siendo así te ayudare!. -dice entusiasta-

-voy para alla!

Ren se encontraba frente a la firma de abogados de la mama de Kyoko, y aunque estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba hacer, se sentía completamente nervioso, no era fácil enfrentar a esa mujer, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de ambos. Estaba en la sala de espera hasta que un hombre lo llamó.

-Señor Tsugura Ren, puede pasar.

-muchas gracias!

Ren entró al despacho, y vio a esa mujer de semblante duro y tan parecida físicamente a kyoko, pero con una mirada fría e inescrutable, que diplomática se levantó y le hizo una leve reverencia.

-Señor Tsugura Ren, Bienvenido, digame ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?, me dijeron que su caso es urgente!

-pues si Sra Mogami, necesito que usted se ocupe de un asunto muy importante, para mí y para mi novia, y nadie mejor que usted para esto.

-Pues digame, ¿Qué necesitan?…

-Pues verá mi novia esta en este momento hospitalizada después de un grave accidente, yo la conocí a ella cuando éramos niños, y ella tenía una madre que no la quería, la cual la terminó abandonando a los 6 años, justo después de que nos separamos en esa época, pero el destino quiso que nos volviéramos a encontrar y eso fue hasta hace dos años atras, donde me enamore de ella como un loco cuando nos reencontramos, pues el problema es que ella aun tiene 17 años, y necesitamos el permiso de su madre, para casarnos, y es ahí donde la necesito a usted para que nos ayude.

-¿Quiere que me ubique a la madre y consiga el permiso para que se puedan casar?

-no, yo ya la ubique, solo quiero que lo firme

Ren le extiende el papel que llevaba en sus manos, que le había dado el abogado de LME con los datos pre hechos con el nombre de ambas mujeres, al voltear el papel, la Sra mogami pudo leerlo, y por primera vez ella se descoloco sorprendida por lo que leyó en el papel.

-¿usted se quiere casar con esa chica?

-yo la amo!, y quiero cuidarla el resto de mi vida, y solo su firma nos lo impide en este momento, vine de esta manera porque usted la negó por televisión se que usted no la quiere, pero yo si, pídame lo que quiera estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerla y tenerla a mi lado.

-¿y esa chica lo ama a usted? ¿Ella aceptó casarse con usted?, creí que estaba enamorada del idiota de Fuwa Shou.

-se que usted no sabe nada de su hija, pero ella me acepto solo necesitamos su firma sra, le prometo que no sabrá más de nosotros después de esto.

-se que no tengo derecho a interponerme en lo que ella decida, si ella lo ama, no soy quien para evitarlo, es su decisión, solo digame algo, por favor ¿cuenteme que accidente tuvo?

-Si va a firmar le contare todo lo que quiera

La mujer asintió y Ren tambien y comenzó a relatarle…

-Esta bien, cuando nosotros con kyoko formalizamos nuestra relación, Fuwa al enterarse de lo nuestro, loco de celos la raptó y la hirió con un cuchillo en el estómago, la herida le perforó el pulmón, y casi pierde la vida, pero gracias a los médicos ella se salvó, y yo por eso no quiero volver a estar cerca de perderla nunca más, la quiero conmigo para toda la vida.

-entiendo, siendo así…

Tomó el papel, lo leyó de arriba abajo y luego tomó el bolígrafo y firmó con determinación, le extendió el papel a Ren.

-muchas gracias!, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco -dijo sinceramente contento-

-no tiene nada que agradecer, es lo mínimo que podia hacer por ella, no interponerme en su felicidad, solo cuidala por favor!

-eso no lo dude, ella es mi vida, no le quito más su tiempo, me retiro y gracias!

Ren se levantó hizo una leve reverencia, la Sra mogami se levantó y también hizo una leve reverencia el tomo el papel y se giró a la puerta para retirarse pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo un momento.

-puedo verla!

-cuando quiera, siempre y cuando no le haga daño!

-lo entiendo!, gracias!

-será recibida cuando quiera, ella siempre querrá verla, solo por favor no la lastime más…

-lo se, hasta luego -dijo cortante-

Ren se fue pensativo, pero contento, ya tenía lo más difícil de todo esto en sus manos, lo demás seria mucho mas fácil, esto al fin sería una realidad, unas horas después ya iba de regreso al hospital, cuando llega casi era de noche, cuando entra a la habitación, estaban kotonami-san y yashiro-san, sonríe contento porque era todo perfecto.

-Buenas noches! ¿cómo está kotonami-san?, que oportuna su visita

-Buenas noches Tsuruga-san, ya me extrañaba que no estuviera aquí…-dijo con fastidio-

-Si, tenía un par de cosas que hacer… y me alegra mucho que ambos estén aquí… porque queremos pedirles un favor

-¿un favor?-dicen ambos-

Ren se acerca a kyoko y la abraza por la espalda y le susurra algo que ellos no oyeron, pero ella solo asintió.

-Bueno es queremos que ustedes sean nuestros testigos

-¿Testigos? ¿Para que?

-Bueno como ustedes son nuestro mejores amigos… queremos que sean los primeros en saberlo.. nos vamos a casar! -dice contento-

Ambos amigos se les cayó la mandíbula al escuchar eso… no podían creer lo que Ren había dicho…era imposible!...estos dos se habían vuelto locos!

-¿Están hablando en serio? -dijo mouko-san-

-Nunca he hablado mas enserio en toda mi vida

-mo!, ¿de verdad te vas a casar?… pero si hace unos días que son novios

-pero nos amamos desde hace mucho tiempo… incluso descubrimos que éramos amigos desde la infancia y compartimos momentos muy especiales juntos yo tenia 10 en esa época y ella 6.

Kyoko lo miro sorprendida… por revelar ese secreto a ellos...

-Además las parejas se casan por amor y nosotros ya no queremos separarnos nunca más…

-¿Ren lo haces para poder cuidar de kyoko fuera del hospital?

-Reconozco que la idea nació de eso… pero que nos amamos y queremos estar juntos eso es desde hace mucho, ustedes como nuestros mejores amigos no deberían felicitarnos. -dice sonriente-

-aunque sea una completa locura!...yo me alegro por ustedes -dijo mouko-san efusiva sorprendiendo a kyoko- si tu mo eres feliz… yo también soy feliz por ti… y usted Tsuruga-san debe saber que si voy a ser la testigo de ustedes… si algún día usted se atreve a hacerle algún daño a ella se las verá conmigo! -dice amenazante-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero le aseguro que no haré nada consciente que la dañe, lo prometo… y tu Yashiro-san ¿Qué dices?

-... que!...¿Qué digo? pues...yo como siempre los apoyare… yo se cuanto la has amado en silencio todo este tiempo… y te entiendo...cuenten conmigo para todas sus locuras.-dijo con los ojos como estrellitas-

-gracias amigo!, no esperaba menos de ti… y te aseguro tendrán mucho que hacer porque nos casamos en dos días…

-queeee!

—

Al otro día Yashiro y Ren se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando a los padres de Ren… bueno de kuon…

-Ren, ¿Me estas diciendo que voy a conocer a tus verdaderos padres?, pero si tú dijiste que no tenías contacto con ellos en años.

-Bueno, antes era así, pero si te digo esto porque aún es un secreto...y te vas a sorprender quienes son ellos

-Tú sabes que siempre he guardado todos sus secretos...incluso los que no me cuentas, sabes nunca pensé que después de ir tan lento con kyoko-chan...ahora se casen mañana -dijo malicioso-

-Pues yo, desde que descubrí que ella fue capaz deshielar mi corazón...supe que era la única mujer para mí.

-De eso no tengo duda!

-¿Enserio?

-claro!, si en todos estos años nunca una mujer pudo mover ni un poco tus sentimientos, y mira que no fue por falta de intentos, pero desde que ella apareció en tu vida fuiste un huracán de emociones y locuras por ella...así que sé que un hombre como tu solo puede amar a una sola mujer.

-toda la razón…amigo y gracias por estar ahí siempre para mi…

Yashiro se emocionó al escuchar esas palabras de Ren y lo abrazo de imprevisto, Ren sorprendido, le correspondió el abrazo, como los hermanos del alma que eran…Minutos después...

-mira ahí vienen!

Se acerca una pareja que viene muy misteriosa… y cuando se acercan miran con los ojos vidriosos a Ren.

-Me alegra verlos!… prometo que cuando lleguemos al hospital podremos hablar con tranquilidad…

-Bueno vamos entonces… Tsugura-san, muero por hablar con mi hijo

Ren miró divertido a su madre, y le sonrió con ternura, luego todos se suben al auto y Ren hace unas llamadas…confirmando miles de cosas que los Hizuri no lograban entender…y los tenía sumamente curiosos... al tiempo después llegaron al hospital.

-Yukihito por favor espera a el resto de mis invitados aquí y me avisas cuando lleguen mientras estaremos con kyoko. Los Hizuri miraban sorprendidos a su hijo, pero no se atrevían a preguntar, él al verlos así, les sonrió travieso y les dijo.

-es una sorpresa!… ya lo verán! -dijo entusiasmado-

Ren guía a sus padres a la habitación de kyoko, quien está terminando de desayunar...ella al verlo sonríe...él se acerca y le da un casto beso, pero amoroso...se voltea a sus padres

-Papá, Mamá quiero presentarles a Mogami kyoko mi novia y el amor de mi vida.

Los Hizuri lo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos… cuando Ren continuo…

-Kyoko ellos son mis padres, Julliene y Kuu Hizuri...bueno a él ya lo conoces…

July para sorpresas de todos se lanza al cuello de Kyoko, quien hace una mueca de dolor leve, y Ren se asusta un poco pero al ver que la besa efusivamente en las mejillas y ve cómo su madre llora de felicidad, retiene el impulso de quitarla de encima de ella, aunque kyoko está algo contrariada, con esa muestra tan efusiva de afecto repentino, no rechaza sus muestras de afecto, July entre la emoción y el llanto dice

-Gracias, mi niña no sabes cuanto te agradezco que hayas hecho esto posible que Kuon regresará a nosotros… que nos volviera a decir papá y mamá…. No me alcanzará la vida para agradecértelo...bienvenida a la familia! Gracias! Mil gracias!

Abrazo a kyoko y ella sonrió con ternura

-yo ..yo no he hecho nada Sra...

-Que! ¿no has hecho nada? Hiciste lo que nosotros en años no conseguimos… que el se sintiera amado y feliz… para mi eso es todo lo que necesito saber de ti para quererte y estoy tan feliz... tan feliz por ustedes…

-Ya july… suelta a kyoko-chan, recuerda que esta convaleciente, además yo también quiero abrazar a mi hija… a mis hijos…-dice emocionado-

Mira a Ren y sin poder contenerse lo abraza efusivamente, y llorando de emoción, Ren igualmente emocionado le corresponde el abrazo emocionado hasta las lágrimas, July no aguanta más sus emociones y comienza a llorar descontroladamente y se lanza a abrazar… a los dos hombres que más ama juntos, estos al sentir a la mujer se separan levemente y la integran al abrazo, los tres se funden en un abrazo fraternal, lleno de besos y caricias. kyoko llora de emoción mientras ve ese tan bello reencuentro. Los tres hizuri se quedan así unos momentos por la añoranza de tantos años de no haberse visto, recompensado a través de este amoroso abrazo.

Después de unos minuto así Kuon, se acerca para abrazar a kyoko y los padres de Kuon los rodean a ambos...llenos de dichas y brindándole un afecto incondicional, Kyoko se siente algo incomoda y a la vez dichosa con tales muestras de afecto hacia ella.

Después de calmarse, comenzaron a conversar, de diferentes cosas ya que July no paraba de preguntar cosas incómodas de su relación… pasaron unos minutos y sonó el teléfono de Ren, quien sonrió aliviado y se apartó para contestar

-¿ya llegaron?, perfecto!...diles que vengan… gracias!

-Amor… llegaron Tashio-san y Okami-san, yo los invité porque les tengo a todos una sorpresa, papá, mamá por ahora podrían llamarme Ren…, ¿Podrían ser los padres de Tsugura Ren por el momento? ¿Hasta que llegue el momento de decirles a todos que soy Kuon?

-Claro cariño, pero ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

-No seas ansiosa ya lo veras -sonríe-

Después de las presentaciones, Ren les pidió a los 4 que se colocaran frente a la cama de kyoko y se sentó a su lado la abrazo por la espalda y tomo su mano

-Les he pedido a ustedes que vengan hoy porque este es un momento muy especial para nosotros con kyoko ya que hemos tomado una decisión que queremos compartir con ustedes 4, Tashio-san y Okami-san, ustedes han acogido y cuidado de kyoko cuando se encontró en los peores momentos y la han tratado como una hija, es por eso por el cariño que ustedes le tienen que para mi vale mas que el lazo de sangre que pueda tener con otra persona… es que les pido la mano de kyoko en matrimonio

Los 4 adultos los miraron boquiabiertos!

-ella me ha dicho que siiii!, pero queremos vuestra bendición, aunque si no nos apoyan de igual forma nos casaremos -dice solemne-

-Ren!-dice kyoko divertida-

-bueno, prueba de ello es esto

Ren saca una caja de su bolsillo, al abrirla hay un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra azul?...morada?… de un color singular, envuelta en unas especies de alas de hada, kyoko al verlo se sorprende y se emociona al máximo ! pone sus ojos como si hubiera entrado en lalalandia, pero esta vez a través de los ojos de amor hacia él. Ren al verla así risueño le dice.

-amor, esta vez te doy la piedra no como símbolo de amistad eterna.. sino como símbolo de mi amor eterno… ¿quieres ser la esposa de un príncipe hada que nació solo para amarte por el resto de tu vida?…

A kyoko se le anegaron de lágrimas los ojos… lo abrazó y besó emocionada, él le correspondió el abrazo...y por supuesto los besos totalmente feliz, al separarse se miraban con mucho amor…con la emoción reflejada en sus miradas, para luego Ren tomó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo a kyoko y le dio un beso en este y luego uno a ella en los labios, los cuatro adultos emocionados aplaudieron sinceramente y los padres de Ren corrieron a abrazarlos a ambos muy felices y emocionados, luego la pareja del darumaya se acerco y tomo a kyoko de la mano.

-kyoko tu te ganaste nuestro cariño y te queremos como una hija, claro que tienen nuestra bendición si eso te hace feliz.. y usted Tsugura-san espero que cumpla con ella como corresponde o se las verá con nosotros- dice Tashio-san serio-

-querido!

-no se preocupe cuidare de ella. tiene mi palabra!

Ren le tiende la mano y ambos hombres se la estrechan y luego se dan un abrazo fraternal..

-Bueno esta locura de amor, habrá que celebrarla! -dice July-

-por eso no se preocupen mañana lo celebraremos todos juntos, cuando nos casemos!

-que!

July enloqueció de felicidad, aunque de igual manera trataba de conversemos de hacer algo más especial, algo más grande…o menos apresurado, después de todo era su único hijo el que se casaba, por mas que lloro y pataleo, no fue escuchada solo se calmó cuando Ren (Kuon) prometió que harían una ceremonia como ella quería para la iglesia… pero que para la unión civil sería mañana… contra viento y marea, para lo cual ya todo estaba listo y esto se celebraría sólo para nosotros, los testigos y un par de invitados más… y esto sería después que me den el alta mañana… y eso estaba absolutamente decidido.

—

Al otro día Ren despertó emocionado, miraba embelesado a kyoko como si no pudiera creer que en unas horas serian uno, ante todas las leyes de la sociedad, y podría estar con ella durante toda su vida, se sentía el hombre más afortunado de la tierra… nunca pensó que podría ser tan feliz, y era todo gracias a ella, sin pensarlo comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de kyoko y la beso en los labios despertandola, ella se removió y abrió los ojos con lentitud, al verlo sonríe..

-Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a despertar así todas las mañanas…

-Te prometo que será mejor cada mañana… a partir de hoy… eso te lo prometo!

Ella lo acaricia y le toma el rostro para besarlo, y ambos se funden en un beso lleno de amor, que los hace sentir cada vez más plenos y amados en la boca del otro.

-aunque me gustaría quedarme así contigo tengo que irme amor tengo mucho que preparar aún…para la tarde, recuerda que a las 18:00 viene mis jelly a arreglarte y luego Sebastián, Tashio-san con kotonami-san te llevaran al lugar.

-¿Porque tanto misterio amor?

-ya lo veras…es una sorpresa -toca su nariz juguetón- te amo! -la besa- Te extrañare!

-yo tambien!

Cerca de la hora de almuerzo, entró alguien con gran estruendo a la habitación, venía discutiendo con su médico, era una mujer de cabello oscuro y largo, vestía un pantalón de diseñador rojo y una blusa blanca, sus ojos eran de color gris y tenía un sombrero elegante a juego, venía con una especie de canasta como de picnic en las manos...

-Sra, no puede entrar con eso aqui, los pacientes comen solos, esto no es un restorant, ni una zona de picnic...

-Pero yo soy la madre del novio y si mi hijo Ren casi ha vivido aquí prácticamente … ¿Porque yo no puedo comer con mi hija?

-ahora entiendo todo! Esta bien!, Sra Tsugura, como la Srta Mogami se va hoy, haré una excepción otra vez -dijo resignado-

-Gracias doctor sabía que usted era razonable -sonrisa encantadora-

El médico la miró resignado y a la vez divertido, y vio que kyoko que estaba avergonzada

-Srta mogami, vendré a las 17:00 para revisarla y autorizar su alta…

-gracias doctor por todo!

Kyoko miraba a July y esta risueña le dijo…

-bueno como soy la madre de de Ren por ahora...tengo que parecerme mas a él...miss Jelly nos convirtió a mí y a kuu en los padres de Tsugura Ren… ¿Cómo quede?

-quedo igual de hermosa… se ve espectacular Sra Hizuri… pero no entiendo porque el disfraz.

-gracias querida, eres un amor...bueno como kuon nos pidió que por ahora fuéramos los padres de Tsugura Ren, o hacernos pasar por extraños… y eso no era opción, yo tengo que estar en primera fila cuando mi hijo se va casar...

-ya veo, el aún debe tener razones para no decir su verdadero nombre.

-si pero aunque sea así nosotros estamos felices de recuperarlo, aunque no entendemos tanto el apuro de casarse hoy, o ¿acaso es que me van hacer abuela? -dice pícara-

Kyoko enrojeció completamente y negó violentamente con la cabeza, July se sonrió al verla tan apenada.

-no te preocupes querida, yo sería la más feliz si estuvieras embarazada… nada me haría más feliz…

-es… es que nosotros ...nosotros ...no…nunca...

-enserio! ¿ustedes no han tenido relaciones?...guauuu kuon te ama mucho querida de eso no tengo duda alguna...pero de igual manera algún día espero que lleguen los nietos…-dice emocionada-

-creo que debemos esperar un tiempo por ahora..¿no cree?

-perdona querida, es que estoy tan emocionada...mira lo que te traje, encargue comida con un restaurante para que compartamos tu y yo, ya que ahora seremos familia, y quiero que nos conozcamos un poquito mejor.

-sii gracias!, Sra Hizuri -dice apenada-

-Haber ¿que es eso de Sra Hizuri?, recuerda que en unas horas tu tambien lo serás, dime July, de ahora en adelante serás mi hija, ademas mi amor no tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo la que debería agradecerte a ti, porque me has devuelto mi tesoro mas preciado a mi hijo, no sabes cuanto lo he añorado, pensé que este día nunca llegaría y todo te lo debo a ti. -dice nostálgica-

-Yo nunca creí que él pudiera amarme, esto es como un sueño para mí!

-¿porque? ¿no creíste que él pudiera amarte?, si ambos son bellos, jóvenes, talentosos, nobles de un buen corazón…

-jeje si usted supiera cómo empezamos a conocernos, mejor dicho cuando nos reencontramos, no pensaria así…

-Así pues cuéntame, cómo se conocieron….-dijo emocionada-

-Bueno…

-si me permiten a mi tambien me gustaría escuchar esa historia…

Kyoko mira hacia la puerta contrariada, reconocía esa voz en donde fuese, pero no podía ser… era imposible no podía ser ella….

-Mama!

-El Sr. Tsuruga Ren, me visitó hace dos días y me dijo que mientras no te incomodara podía venir a visitarte Kyoko, no te preocupes no vengo intervenir en tu día feliz, ni amargartelo, sólo quería por una vez en la vida ser parte aunque fuera un poco de tu felicidad, felicidad que nunca supe darte como madre.

A kyoko verla y escucharla hizo que comenzara a llorar sin poder contenerse, July miraba contrariada sin comprender la situación.

-Kyoko me gustaría escuchar de ti, lo que sientes por ese muchacho, ya que el me dijo cuanto te amaba, cuando fue a pedir que le firmara la autorización para que se casaran, y sinceramente quiero saber que sientes tu por él.

Kyoko sentía que su corazón se le aceleraba a mil por hora, por la conmoción, de la emoción que su madre le causaba al preocuparse por ella por primera vez en su vida era sin igual, y que quisiera saber de sus sentimientos por Ren… sentía un nudo en estómago de la emoción… trato de frenar sus sentimientos para no incomodarla y para comenzar a contarles cómo se conocieron cuando eran pequeños, y como se reencontraron años después de lo de shoutaro, ambas mujeres escucharon atentamente, cada palabra entre la tristeza y el asombro por todo lo vivido por la chica, bueno por ambos chicos.

-no puedo creerlo hija, realmente has tenido una vida difícil, y ¿usted siempre la dejo sola?, ¿porque?.. No lo entiendo!

-Creo que no es momento de contarle, eso hoy que nuestros hijos se van a casar pero le prometo algún día se lo comentare, no he sido una buena madre, y no prometo que puedo serlo, solo quiero acompañarte este día si me permites.

-enserio mama?

-si, kyoko si tu quieres claro

-claro que quiero, estoy muy feliz que estés aquí

-te traje un regalo

La sra mogami se levantó se paró al lado de su hija y les dio una palmaditas en la cabeza, kyoko se sorprendió de sobremanera, levantó la vista con los ojos brillantes de emoción y las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos, ella apretaba fuertemente sus ojos tratando de retener la emoción que la embargaba, pero su pecho explotó de emoción cuando su madre habló.

-Lo hiciste muy bien hija, te felicito!

-mamaaaaaaa! Buaaaaaaa!

Kyoko no pudo aguantar más y se abrazó a su falda llorando como una pequeña indefensa, entre la emoción y el dolor del pasado reprimido, su madre aunque algo descompensada por ese abrazo sorpresivo, se debatía entre lo que sentía, sabía que aun no la amaba como una madre debía amar a su hija, pero al menos toleraba el contacto y comenzaba a sentir que ella había entrado en parte en su duro corazón, después de todo ella se lo había ganado, le dio otras palmadas tímidas en la cabeza, con las cuales kyoko lloraba con más fuerza al principio, pero las cuales le hicieron descargar todo el dolor de años de sentirse ignorada y no amada, sabía que su madre estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por lo que hacía, pero para ella era el mejor regalo de parte de ella que podía recibir.

July miraba anonadada y emocionada por la escena que veía aunque no lograba entenderlo (su japonés no era tan fluido y el contexto tampoco), pero sabía que era un momento feliz.

Cuando kyoko se calmó, se soltó de su madre y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, la miró con ternura y le dijo.

-gracias mama!, es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme en la vida!

-deseo que seas feliz, todo lo feliz que no has podido ser en el pasado en parte por mi culpa, mereces haber encontrado un hombre bueno que te ame como ese chico.

-mama ya no hables del pasado, lo único importante es que hoy estas aquí, y eso completa mi felicidad como nunca pensé que podía serlo, ya no me importa el pasado y todo lo que he sufrido para llegar a este día de mi vida tan maravilloso en el que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo!

-Tratare de dejar el pasado atras como tu lo haz hecho, supongo que eres más valiente que yo, me siento orgullosa ti.

Toc, toc…

-Permiso vengo a revisar a la Srta Mogami, para darle el alta, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Tiene el rostro hinchado?

-no se preocupe doctor!, estoy bien es el mejor día de mi vida -sonríe radiante aun con los ojos bañados en lágrimas-

-me alegra oírlo,-dijo contrariado- podrían salir un momento por favor, para revisar a la paciente.

-claro -dijeron ambas mujeres-

-Le invito un cafe sra Tsugura, mientras esperamos a kyoko

Kyoko se sorprendió mucho al oir eso de su madre, pero sonrió radiante, nada podia ser mas perfecto que esto para ella en este momentos.

-Si claro, vamos!

Ambas mujeres salieron, a la cafetería y conversaron cordialemente, luego de una hora volvieron a la habitación donde estaban ya mouko-san, okami-san, chiori-chan y por supuesto Jelly, todas conversando y bromeando con kyoko, todas las chicas comenzaron a ayudar a prepararse a Kyoko, Jelly la estaba peinando y maquillando mientras las chicas intruseaban y opinaban de los accesorios, del maquillaje, desesperando a Jelly que estaba acostumbrada a trabajar sola.

-Bueno creo que estas preciosa, pero falta lo más importante, y está en esa caja, Ren-san me describió algunas características de lo que te gustaría y consegui este, estoy segura que te gustara…y a él tambien -dijo complice- ábrelo, quiero que seas la primera en que lo vea :D

Kyoko se acercó a la caja y la abrió, emocionada grito por lo que encontró adentro, sentía como la felicidad se le derramaba por los poros, al sacándolo de la caja todas las presentes dijeron wuaaaauuuu! al unísono todas sumamente Emocionadas!

**Nunca pense que podia escribir un epilogo tan largo, creo que me envole en lalalandia, pero este lindo fic merecia un epilogo... y atar varios cabos sueltos...aunque me salió mucho mas largo de lo que pensaba asi que lo tuve que dividir en partes, pero esta emocionante, me ha gustado como ha quedado, he editado esto como la primera parte y espero les este gustando...si ... si esta algo largo el capitulo... y me queda mas que contarles, espero que les guste... porque yo me diverti mucho escribiéndolo...y si les gusta la primera parte, les emocionara el final definitivo ;) un abrazo y nos leemos...**


	10. Epilogo Parte 2 :Dias Después

Kyoko por primera vez en su vida estaba sumamente serena, y aunque la traían con los ojos vendados, como parte de la sorpresa que le tenía Kuon, pero su tranquilidad radicaba en la consiencia de su amor propio, de sentirse querida, y tener en su vida ahora tener a su lado a gente tan importante para ella como su madre, a Mouko-san y Tashio-san, saberlos ahí la tenían sumamente tranquila se sentía rodeada de sincero amor, que le daba una confianza inusitada en sí misma, se sentía como siempre lo soñó, hermosa, amada y segura de su futuro que empezaba a partir de ese día al ir al encuentro del amor de su vida, ya no tenía miedo, no tenía dudas, pues ahora ya nunca mas estaría sola, estaba rodeada de mucha gente que le importaba, porque al fin había encontrado un lugar en el mundo donde no tenía que ser lo que otros querían para ser aceptada, sino era querida por ser ella misma por primera vez, no necesitaba nada más, ya que estaba segura cuál era su destino.

El auto se estaciono frente al parque Shinjuku Gyoen, Kuon al ver el auto llegar se puso sumamente nervioso había escogido este lugar por ser un lugar muy especial de manera simbólica para él, ya que justamente en abril, es la mejor época del año para apreciar todo el esplendor de los miles de cerezos en flor que había en ese parque, ya que las Sakuras precisamente significan eso el renacer de la vida, y es precisamente como él se sentía en esos momentos, al unirse a la mujer de su vida, porque este simbólico lugar, representaba precisamente como él se sentía renaciendo nuevamente, ya que todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora lo habían llevado justo a ella, tuvo que forjar raíces fuertes, soportar vientos huracanados, cambios climáticos y en especial sequías, tuvo que podar sus ramas una y otra vez, para ser digno de ella y que lo encontrara para darle de beber esa agua bendita que era su amor, y poder florecer ante ella en su máximo esplendor, tal como las sakuras el estaba en su mejor momento.

Cuando vio que Kyoko comenzaba a bajar del auto, su corazón se acelero de golpe, casi no lo podía contener el latido de su corazón en el pecho, por primera vez en su vida se sonrojo casi sofocándose, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y sentía la boca seca, sus tripas parecían estar jugando dentro de él sin control, por un momento sus sentidos se nublaron por completo, estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, hasta que sintió una mano fuerte que lo tomó por el hombro y le susurro al oído.

-Tranquilo hijo!, todo saldrá bien!, cuando ella se acerque solo mirara a los ojos, y sabrás que hacer y qué es importante!

-¿Lo importante?

-Cuanto la amas... y lo que la necesitas en tu vida para estar completo, cuando cada mañana te despiertes justo a ella y veas su rostro, descubrirás cada día lo que es ser feliz plenamente, esto es solo el principio del resto de tu vida.

-papa!

-Es normal tener temor, pero piensa que tuviste mas miedo cuando creíste que la perderías, solo piensa que ahora estará contigo siempre, y podrás amarla... ¿Acaso tienes algo más importante que eso?

-No papa! Tienes razón...gra...gracias papa...!

-Te Amo hijo...!

Kuon lo mira agradecido y con amor infinito, al igual que su padre, este levanta la vista y le dice con una sonrisa.

-Mira hacia allá mira quien viene hacia ti...

Kuon se volteo a ver en dirección donde le señalaba su padre, y se le cayó la mandíbula al ver a ese ángel caminando hacia él...era su Kyoko, no podía creer lo que veía, sentía que podía sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento, es que ahi estaba ella tan absolutamente hermosa, caminando con gracilidad hacia él, tan maravillosa, tan etérea que parecía un ángel, no! más que un ángel parecía una princesa de las hadas... sonrió divertido ante tales pensamientos que lo agolpaban, ya al fin lo entendía que la magia de ella lo había encantado por completo.

El una vez había actuado de príncipe hada para que ella, pensando en aliviar su dolor, pero la única verdadera hada era ella que esparció su magia en él, tal como se lo dijo Rick, porque solo ella con su magia quito toda su dolor transformando su oscuridad en luz, haciéndolo enfrentar sus propios temores por amor a ella, ella había sido la fuerza que necesitaba, para encontrar un camino hacia la luz, liberándolo de sus tormentos, sin hacer nada solo por ser ella, y verla así precisamente representando todo lo que ella significaba y mas, acercándose a él, para unir su amor y sus vidas, el simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y sonreía como el más afortunado hombre del mundo, se sentía como un idiota como el mas idiota de los enamorados...

kyoko caminaba segura entre los pétalos de sakura, hacia su amado, sintió como su corazón se salía de su pecho de tanto latir por la emoción que la embargaba, al estar rodeada por esos hermosos árboles de sakuras que estaban en flor con sus rosáceos pétalos complementando un ambiente mágico y único ya casi al atardecer, al final del sendero podía ver una especie de altar con flores donde estaba el hombre que ella amaba con un traje blanco que lo hacia lucir como un príncipe, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, lo cual se integraba completamente a la hermosa visión del paisaje que la rodeaba, pero ese hombre no solo era hermoso y de ensueño, sino que él era capaz de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera vestido así, y mas con esa despampanante sonrisa con la que él la recibió al verla acercarse hacia él.

Ella caminaba acompañada con Tashio-san seguidas por Mouko-san, Saena-san, al llegar a la mesa del juez, Ren/Kuon aún sonriendo la tomó de la mano y la beso como un caballero en los nudillos, ella le sonrió ampliamente feliz y sonrojada, con Tashio-san se dieron la mano y tanto Mouko-san, como Saena-san le asintieron serias, Ren/Kuon miró a Kyoko algo sorprendido de ver a Saena-san, pero la sonrisa de ella, se lo explico todo en un segundo, el solemne les hizo una reverencia a ambas y tomó de la mano a de Kyoko con amor para colocarse frente al hermoso altar que los esperaba.

Kuon/Ren cuando la tuvo entrelazada a su mano, se dio cuenta de lo importante como le dijo su padre, porque lo más importante es cuánto amaba a esa mujer, lo que ella lo hacia sentir, como nadie había podido nunca tocar su oscuro corazón, solo ella podia sacar su verdadero ser y hacerlo sentir el mas puro amor, eso lo hacia darse cuenta lo afortunado que era por haberla encontrado, y ahora estaba ahí justo a su lado con el vestido más perfecto posible para ella, tan blanco y tan puro como solo era ella, las mangas de una gasa transparente, holgadas que según Kuon parecían unas alas de hada, su escote y tu torso hasta la cintura eran brillante y ajustado en esta y la falda del vestido era vaporoso y delicado el cual caía con elegancia por sus bien torneadas piernas, el cabello llevaba una fina tiara, en un moño con sus cabellos ondulados caer con mucha gracia en su rostro, Él sentía que le faltaba el aire al verla así tan hermosa, tan perfecta solo para él, cuando al fin recupero el aliento de su propia versión de lalalandia que era ella, que seguro no olvidaría por el resto de vida que le quedara, comenzó a colocar atención a lo que estaba hablando el juez, pero no pudo aguantarse para decirle lo que sentía, se acercó a ella lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.

-Te ves hermosa!, como la princesa hada de mis sueños.

El le sonríe encantador, sabiendo lo que esa frase produciría en ella el efecto deseado, ella feliz se acerca un poco más a él para devolverle el susurro.

-Pues tu siempre te vez como el príncipe hada de mis sueños, pero hoy te ves mejor que nunca, soy muy feliz Kuon te amo!

-Te prometo ser siempre tu príncipe Hada y hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas, te amo Kyoko!

Ambos se sobresaltaron y salieron de su lalalandia de dos, para escuchar mas atentos el compromiso que estaban adquiriendo de manera solemne, ante el gruñido que les lanzo el juez al sentirse ignorado, Yashiro comenzó a sollozar sonoramente, emocionado como una fangirls, que ve sus sueños convertidos en realidad al ver su pareja favorita uniéndose al fin, su llanto incesante comenzó a contagiar a los Hizuri, al presidente, okami-san, y aunque disimulando kanae y tashio también se les escurrian unas pequeñas silenciosas lágrimas, ya que sin lugar a duda, ninguno de los presentes podían quedar indiferentes, ante tan maravillosa escena donde ambos jóvenes enamorados se aceptaron mutuamente, reflejando la más pura y absoluta felicidad al adquirir ese compromiso de por vida en sus corazones.

Después de que los novios y ahora esposos firmaran el acta, en conjunto con los padrinos, todos aplaudieron efusiva y sonoramente, mientras Ren dichoso de felicidad tomaba a kyoko por la cintura y la acercaba a él para fundirse en un beso más dulce que la miel, a su ahora esposa, al separarse ambos sonreían dichosos, pero la avalancha de abrazos no se hizo esperar, entre risas y llantos de pura felicidad.

A Pesar que Kuon/Ren no quería hacer una gran fiesta el presidente en complot con su padre, se encargaron de volverlo todo un fiestón, donde bailaron y celebraron todos juntos, Ren estaba conversando con el presidente y le dijo.

-está bien jefe iré a buscarla, si tu dices que ese es el mejor método, yo creo que estará de acuerdo.

-es lo mejor para ambos

Ren/Kuon observaba en dirección a donde se encontraba su bella esposa conversando con maria-chan, acompañadas de yashiro-san y kotonami-san, al acercarse se dio cuenta que Maria y kyoko estaban enfrascadas en una divertida conversación.

-pero Onee-sama, tu solo me ganaste a Ren-sama por ser mayor que yo, y no fue justo yo no sabia que el te amaba -dijo berrinchuda-

-aunque no lo creas yo tampoco sabia que el me amaba.

-pero porque no me contaste que tu sentías algo por él, me frustra no haberme dado cuenta antes, siendo así te hubiese podido ganar! o espantar! -dice maligna-

-Maria-chan ni yo sabia lo que sentía, y aqui no se trata de ganar, el amor es algo que se siente no se gana.

-ya veras! cuando tenga la edad suficiente, te lo quitare! -dijo determinada-

Una voz varonil y divertida dijo detrás de ellas sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-El único que gano aquí, soy yo, desde el día que ella me dijo que me amaba, ademas Maria-chan tu necesitas encontrar a alguien tan especial para ti como ella lo es para mi, no es la edad, ni otra cosa que pueda hacer que me vaya de su lado porque para mi ella es mi único y verdadero amor.

Maria-chan lo miró sorprendida y luego compuso una mueca de ternura, con sus ojos de Estrellita de ilusión y dijo.

-claro que lo se Ren-sama, si no supiera cuánto se aman, jamás los hubiera dejado casarse -dice maligna- además -dijo determinada-, se que solo onee-sama es digna de ti Ren-sama, ambos se pertenecen mutuamente, yo se que todas las demás perdimos cuando ustedes se ganaron, espero algún día encontrar a alguien como tu Ren-sama, y ser tan maravillosa como tu onee-sama para merecerlo, yo estoy feliz por ustedes -dice con una sonrisa encantadora-

-ohhhh Maria-chan, gracias muchas gracias -dice kyoko mientras la abraza emocionada-

-Maria-chan, se que encontraras alguien maravilloso que te haga sentir feliz, como Kyoko me hace sentir a mi, porque mereces ser feliz pequeña -sonríe con ternura-

-yo tambien los quiero mucho!

Dice Maria emocionada llorando, y abraza con kyoko con más fuerza, Ren se acerca a ellas y las abraza con ternura a ambas, para luego darles un beso en el cabello a cada una.

Bueno dice la niña sonriente, esta es una fiesta para celebrar su unión, no vamos a ponernos tristes ahora, vamos a celebrar el amor -dice entusiasta-, vamos Yashiro-san a bailar -dice feliz-

La niña toma de una mano a Yashiro y lo arrastra a la pista de baile, ante un muy sorprendido y divertido manager, Ren y Kyoko miraban divertidos a Maria, en el fondo estaban felices que lo aceptara de tan buena gana, a pesar de no haber hablado antes con ella. Ren se acerca a la cintura de kyoko y la abraza para susurrarle en el oido de manera seductora.

-Sra Tsugura,-sonríe burlón- nos requieren los periodistas, el presidente dice que es necesario para llegar a un acuerdo con ellos y nos dejen unos días en paz para que te sobrepongas.

Kyoko al oir eso, se colocó sumamente roja, pero le sonrió tímida.

-creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ese nuevo nombre, y ¿Qué acuerdo quieres llegar con ellos?

-no te acostumbres tanto a ese sabes que no es el verdadero...-sonríe cómplice-

-ahhh los dejaré a solas mejor, creo que no quiero saber mas de sus secretos -dice mouko fastidiada-

-perdón mouko-san -dice kyoko avergonzada-

-naa tranquila mo, mejor conversen tranquilos

Mouko se va dejándolos a solas y kyoko le dice

-Ren creo que deberías ser mas discreto, o sino todo el mundo se enterara de tus secretos.

-mmm tienes razón amor! Perdona es que me emocione mucho, aunque para serte sincero ya no me importa que el mundo lo sepa ahora que tú lo sabes y mis padres estan aqui, es que no puedo imaginarme siendo mas feliz como ahora!

-pero no creo que una indiscreción sea la mejor manera de decirlo.

-tienes razón mi vida, y que te parece si le anunciamos a la prensa ahora lo de nuestro matrimonio, como una exclusiva, a cambio que nos dejen unos días a que te recuperes, y que después daremos una conferencia de prensa con la revelación de un gran secreto.

-te refieres a lo otro

-claro ¿o tienes un secreto mas para mi?

-no seas tontito, claro que no tengo un secreto ya todo el mundo sabe que te amo!

-y yo a ti amor, y me gustaría que pasáramos unos días sin preocupaciones mientras te repones por completo.

-esta bien!, ¿crees que resultara?

-si la prensa normalmente accede a estas cosas, cuando uno esta dispuesto a contarles la verdad.

-bueno como tu digas

-¿vamos entonces?

-yo...yo... es que...

-no te preocupes amor, yo hare la declaración, solo debes acompañarme, es bueno que te vean recuperada.

Kyoko asintió y Ren la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a un salón aislado del principal de la fiesta que preparó Sebastián por orden del presidente donde los esperaba la prensa ansioso, para saber el estado de salud de Kyoko.

Cuando estaban por ingresar Yashiro los alcanzó, y con una sonrisa de apoyo los acompañó, Al ingresar al salón de la mano la prensa expectante, se silencio para mirarlos , Yashiro se adelantó a la mesa que habían dispuesto para ellos y se sentó en el lateral izquierdo, para dejar a la pareja junta, el los miro decido y se dirigió a la prensa.

-Estimados miembros de la prensa hemos accedido a hacer un alto en la fiesta de celebración de la salida de nuestra querida Kyouko, para que puedan hablar con ella y verla, pero les pedimos por favor no la atosiguen tanto con preguntan, respeten que esta convaleciente, ahhh si, antes de comenzar con las rondas de preguntas Tsugura Ren quiere hacer una breve declaración.

Todos se miraron expectantes, mientras Ren sostenía a kyoko de la mano, quien estaba aun mas nerviosa, él le sonrió tranquilizador, aunque ella no podía con los nervios.

-Estimados miembros de la prensa, sé que están ansiosos por saber lo que ocurrió el día del accidente de mi novia, y como todo se ha manejado con hermetismo lo mas probable que si no es por nosotros nunca sabrán la verdad al respecto, pero como mi novia aun está convaleciente y sumamente agotada por el día de hoy, ya que ha sido un día lleno de intensas emociones para nosotros, por eso les queremos ofrecer un pacto a ustedes a cambio de contarles los por menores del accidente.

-un pacto... un pacto!

-si se que les sorprende, yo no suelo hacer esto, pero es por el bien y tranquilidad de mi amada novia, si lo aceptan obtendrán mucha información en primicia, sino no les diremos nada.

-¿información? Primicia? ¿A que se refiere Tsugura-san?

-El pacto es el siguiente, yo les cuento ahora una primicia, que los sorprenderá y que ni siquiera se imaginan, a cambio que nos dejen al menos 12 días de tranquilidad que necesita mi novia para que se restablezca correctamente, si hacen eso, al cabo de 12 días de absoluta tranquilidad, les contaremos una gran primicia y la exclusiva de lo que ocurrió en el accidente, sino haremos lo necesario para que nunca se enteren de nada de lo ocurrido.-dice determinado-

-que!

-pero como!

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban sumamente exaltados, Yashiro tomo la palabra.

-tranquilos tranquilos, este pacto que pide Tsugura es por asegurar la recuperación correcta de Kyouko-san, no queremos negarles información, pero no queremos que los persigan e incomoden con el asedio por saber información, por ella necesita tranquilidad, solo si respetan este acuerdo sabrán el verdadero motivo de la fiesta- dice pícaro-

-el verdadero motivo!

-que ocurre! Que sucede!

-nos dejarán 12 días sin molestar mientras kyoko se recupera?

Los murmullos de aprobación no se hicieron esperar, entonces Yashiro tomo la palabra.

-pues entonces deben firmar el acuerdo que esta en sus mesas, solo así les contaremos la exclusiva, y daremos la conferencia pasado el plazo pactado.

Todos emocionados comenzaron a revisar el contrato, y firmaron ante quejas de algunos y ante la emoción de otros, aunque nadie se rehusó a firmar porque todos querían saber la exclusiva, luego de que un asistente recogiera firmados todos los acuerdos, Ren se dispuso a declarar, tomo a kyoko de la mano para hacerla que se levantara y ambos se miraron cómplices.

-bueno el verdadero motivo de la fiesta de hoy no es solo para celebrar que kyoko fue dada de alta, sino que desde hoy ella no es mas mi novia!

-que! Acaso terminaron, ¿que paso? ¿que ocurrio? ¿fue por accidente con fuwa? ¿acaso ellos se estaban escapando juntos?...

-Claro que no! jamas podría alejarme de esta mujer!, solo hoy hemos unidos nuestras vidas para siempre!

-Tsugura-san! que! ¿Que quiere decir con unir sus vidas para siempre?

-que ella es ahora mi esposa!

-que!

La prensa se volvió loca de emoción, los fotografiaba, los colmaban a preguntas que Ren respondía con una sonrisa de felicidad, que sorprendió a todos, nadie podía dudar que era verdad lo que él decía, aunque sonara todo tan increíble, después de varias preguntas, Yashiro dio por terminada la conferencia, donde comenzaría el sabático de la prensa con ellos, Ren abrazo a kyoko por la cintura y protegidos por yashiro para regresar al salón de fiesta de manera segura, donde estaban sus invitados esperandolos para seguir celebrando con ellos.

-¿Amor estas bien?

-Si, lo estoy ¿y tú?

-yo estoy feliz ahora todo el mundo sabe que eres mi esposa, y podré cuidarte, protegerte y amarte todos los días de mi vida.

-o sea Yashiro-san tenía razón que lo hiciste para poder cuidarme.

-claro amor, ya nada puede separarme de ti.

-gracias por todo amor, por amarme, por cuidarme, por todas las maravillosas sorpresas de estos días, me has hecho muy feliz.

-gracias a ti por haber derramado en mi tu magia de hada, y haberme liberado de todo mi pasado

-¿magia de hada? ¿No entiendo?, ¿pensé que el hada eras tú?

-te voy a contar un secreto, la única princesa hada de esta historia eres tu, cuando te vi caminar así de hermosa hacia mi me di cuenta que tu eres la única con magia aquí, tu me salvaste de mis oscuros sentimientos del pasado y el presente, gracias a ti abrí mi corazón para entender lo que era amar y ser amado, ahora soy feliz y pretendo serlo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-gracias amor, tu tambien eres la luz de mi corazón, cuando éramos niños me diste esperanza para seguir luchando y cuando nos reencontramos me ayudaste a encontrar mi verdadera vocación y a ti, jamas pensé amar y ser correspondida de esta manera tan maravillosa, te amo!

Ren acortó la distancia entre ellos y la estrechó por la cintura hacia él, capturo sus labios en un beso cargado de amor, sus labios y sus respiraciones se movían al unísono de esa maravillosa union que los hacia sentir plenos y felices, de apoco y sin darse cuenta el beso se fue tornando mas intenso, involucrando sus candorosas lenguas en una danza exploratoria de amor mutuo, antes de que les faltara el aire escucharon una voz risueña que los interrumpió separándolos de inmediato por la sorpresa, como si los hubieran pillado en algo muy íntimo o indebido.

-¿ustedes tortolitos no piensan volver a la fiesta?, ya habrá tiempo para eso, tiene toda la vida para eso -sonríe burlón al verlos tan sorprendidos-

-papa!

-fui designado por tu madre -obligado gruño entre dientes-, para venir a buscarlos, les tenemos un par de sorpresas, ¿vamos?

Los chicos algo avergonzados por la situación incomoda, volvieron a la fiesta donde sus amigos y familiares les dieron algunos regalos y algunas sorpresas el presidente trajo en vivo al propio britanico Ed Sheeran que les dedico la balada romantica "Thinkink Out Loud", que los novios bailaron felices al compaz dedicandoselas mutuamente, después canto unos temas mas que los novios corearon y bailaron felices, cuando se despidio con una gran ovacion y los agradecimientos, Lory no pudo contenerse y presento a un nuevo grupo esta vez para hacerlos a todos bailar, y disfrutar de la fiesta con alegria... todos pasaron un gran momento hasta muy altas horas de la noche... en especial los novios, cuando todos se iban a retirar Ren/Kuon se acercó a su esposa quien estaba sentada notablemente cansada después de haberse despedido de los dueños del darumaya quiénes eran casi los últimos en irse.

-¿Amor estas bien ?

-estoy algo cansada, ha sido un día agitado, pero feliz -sonríe-

-si, debemos irnos a casa, tienes que descansar

-claro, mi amor a nuestra casa -sonríe tímida-

-un momento! -dice una voz chillona detrás de ellos- no me digas que la primera noche con tu esposa te la vas a llevar a ese frío departamento de soltero

-mama! ¿Qué dices?

-tu madre tiene razón!

Kuu golpea por detrás de la nuca a Kuon

-papa! ¿Por que me pegas? -dice molesto-

-Dame las llaves de ese lugar nosotros nos quedaremos ahí, y ustedes se iran aqui

Kuu extiende un sobre, que Kuon toma sorprendido.

-se que no te dio tiempo de pensar en esto, pero yo si esto es un viaje para dos para que descansen unos días, cerca de aquí es un balneario termal, digamos que será la primera luna de miel de tantas...

-papa! -poniéndose rojo por primera vez-

-se que Kyoko esta convaleciente y serás un caballero, pero no por eso no van a disfrutar estos días juntos...mas ahora que estan casados -dice risueño-

Ambos esposos estaban casi morados por la vergüenza de lo que los padres de Kuon estaban diciendo, y los padres al verlos así comenzaron a reír divertidos.

-no me digan que no habían pensado en su noche de bodas!

-papá! quieres callarte por favor! -dice kuon avergonzado y algo molesto-

July se acerca cariñosa y le da un beso a kuon y luego a kyoko.

-No tienen de qué avergonzarse, es lo más natural del mundo de una pareja que se ama, entregarse por completo al otro, pero es algo que deben hablar, nadie les está diciendo que deben hacerlo esta noche, tienen que ir a su ritmo y cuando se sientan listos, pero al menos pasen estos días a solas y de manera especial, los amamos a los dos y siempre nos tendrán cuando nos necesiten.

Kuon la miró sorprendido y la abrazo

-gracias mama, perdoname por haberte dejado como lo hice!

Miro su a su padre al borde de las lágrimas y le dijo...

-perdoname tu tambien papa, y gracias por estar conmigo aquí hoy.

Kuu abrazo a su hijo y esposa y sonriendo le dijo en el oído

-no tienes nada que agradecer, te amamos con todo nuestro corazón y estamos felices que hayas vuelto a nosotros encontrando tu camino y al fin puedas sentirte feliz como siempre debió ser, haber podido compartir este momento con ustedes, nos hace inmensamente felices, se muy feliz hijo.

-Ya esta bueno Kuu! déjate de hacer mal tercio seguro los novios quieren ya a esta altura estar a solas, ya tendrás tiempo de abrazarlos y darles amor, porque ahora que tu hijo ha vuelto no podrá zafarse de ti tan fácilmente.

-oye jefe, déjate de reprimirme no sabes cuanto he soñado con tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos... -dice emocionado-

-bueno cuando tengas nietos podrás desquitarte, ya déjalos que se vayan para que practiquen cómo hacer tus nietos, así saldrán aun mas hermosos. -dice pícaro-

Kyoko y Kuon volvieron a ponerse morados de la vergüenza, se podía ver el humo vaporoso salir de sus cabezas, sentían que sus nervios los harían explotar todos al verlos estallaron en carcajadas al ver a tan avergonzados muchachos...

-ven kyoko, acompáñame un momento al baño tengo un regalo que darte

-mama! ¿Qué estas planeando? -reacciono Kuon-

-Nada que no te gustara, ademas tengo que conversar con mi pequeña nueva hija antes de que te la lleves, así que esperamos aqui ya regresamos!

Kyoko avergonzada asintió y caminó junto a July hacia el baño, quien radiante conversaba de un montón de cosas, cuando los hombres las perdieron de vista, kuu pícaro le dijo.

-No me lo puedo creer!... con lo precoz que fuiste en cuanto a mujeres estés avergonzado ahora por eso.

-Papa! Ya cortaba, déjame en paz!

-jajaj es normal que estes nervioso! -dice serio-

-¿Normal?

-claro, tonto... -le golpea con dos dedos en la frente- porque aunque hayas tenido experiencias antes hacer el amor es muy distinto, porque el amor lo cambia todo, mas la primera vez con la persona que pretendes pasar el resto de tu vida, pero ya te lo dije antes solo debes fijarte en lo importante, mientras no olvides cuanto la amas, nada malo ocurrirá, cada experiencia con ella será mejor y única, solo deben siempre hablarlo como se sienten ambos, descubrirás que esa fragilidad e inexperiencia de ella será aún más seductora que la más experta, y conocerás lo que realmente es amar entre sus brazos, solo amala y estarás bien!

-gracias papa!

-ayyy! esto es demasiado para mi, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos así -dice emocionado-

Lory se lanza a abrazar a los dos hombres entre sollozos...de genuina felicidad

-gracias a ti también jefe, sin ti nunca podría haberlo logrado.

-que hayas logrado abrir tu corazón es recompensa suficiente para mi, dispuse un auto para que los lleve al hotel, sean muy felices y como dice kuu ámense, ambos se lo merecen han vivido mucho tiempo sin amor, ya es tiempo de solo amar...

Los tres hombres sonrieron con sinceridad, cuando vieron regresar a una muy alegre July, y a una muy apenada Kyoko, Kuon noto como kyoko estaba sumamente sonrojada aún, pero escuchaba atenta la alegre charla que su madre seguía en el camino de retorno, cuando llegaron ante ellos July la abraza con cariño y le susurra algo al oído que nadie pudo oír pero que dejó a kyoko brevemente paralizada por unos instantes...

-bueno ya chicos váyanse, yo ya me ocupe de echarles una maleta con lo necesario para estos días, en el auto que dispuso el secuestrador, los queremos mucho!

Kuon perspicaz, se acercó a su madre para abrazarla y le susurro.

-¿mama qué le dijiste a kyoko? ¿Porque está tan avergonzada?

-ya lo descubrirás -guiña un ojo, mientras le da un beso en la mejilla cariñosa-, además eso es charla de mujeres, tu solo pórtate bien con ella cariño, te amo! -le susurra con ternura-

Kuon algo frustrado se despidió de los otros dos hombres y tomó a su avergonzada esposa de la mano para irse al auto que los esperaba, adentro Kyoko estaba algo estática y muy callada, el se acerco a ella y ella se colocó aún más rígida al contacto, él la abrazó comprensivo por la espalda y le susurro.

-amor no te preocupes tanto... me imagino lo que te dijo mi madre, por eso, si tu no quieres estar conmigo de esa forma yo lo entiendo y no te apresurare...-dijo lo más neutral posible-

Kyoko se puso aún más tensa y apretó los puños con fuerza, Kuon la miraba desconcertado, parece que en realidad ella no quería estar con él de esa manera, de alguna manera eso le daba un poco de tristeza, aunque de algún modo entendía sus razones, pasaron unos minutos de tenso silencio entre ambos, cuando de pronto Kyoko tomó una bocanada de aire y le gritó exagerada sobresaltandolo...

-ES QUE YO SI QUIERO!, PERO...NO SE COMO -dijo aún mas roja tapandose con las manos avergonzada-

Hasta el chofer se sobresalto ante ese alarido que continuó...

-es que...es que no quiero que creas que soy una especie de... pervertida!, pero desde que... te vi sin camisa en el cuarto de hotel... cuando eras mi hermano... no he podido olvidar tu olor y el calor de tu piel, eso siempre me provoca deseos impuros... tantos que me daba vergüenza admitirlo!... y ... como yo una chica japonesa pura podía estar pensando es esas cosas, pero desde que somos novios, esos deseos por ti han crecido... sin que yo los pudiera detener! -dice tremendamente avergonzada-

Kuon no sabia si reír o llorar de felicidad en ese momento, que ella le gritara que también lo deseaba y de esa forma tan particular siempre era digno de su muy singular Kyoko, él la atrajo hacia su pecho y le susurro al oído para calmarla.

-yo cada noche que he pasado a tu lado, he sentido el mismo deseo que tú, tú piel, tú olor, tú cuerpo todo de ti me seduce, más ahora que sé que a ti te pasa lo que a mi, no sabes como eso incrementa mis deseos por ti, por favor no tengas miedo, como dice mama es normal entre gente que se ama, no te voy a negar que yo también estoy nervioso por hacerte el amor, para ambos será nuestra primera vez...de alguna forma, solo dejemos que lo que sentimos hable por nosotros...y me encanta que sientas deseos impuros por mi, porque yo siento eso y mas por ti..

Kuon sonríe pícaro y se lanza a su cuello para darle un beso sonoro para luego sorprenderla comenzando a chupar una y otra vez en el mismo lugar, haciendo que Kyoko se sobresaltara y mirara nerviosa al chofer, pero dejó que él siguiera su ardua tarea, sometiéndose entre el dolor y el placer que eso le provocaba, cuando Kuon término sonrió encantado y dijo.

-al fin! te he marcado como mía -sonríe como el emperador de la noche-

-Ren! No te das cuenta que no estamos solos! Como pudiste! -dice roja algo molesta-

-no lo hice solo, ya que tu me dejaste!, pues no me detuviste esta vez -sonríe burlón- porque tu me deseas tanto como yo a ti. -dijo risueño-

Kyoko aun mas roja y ceñuda por sus aseveraciones, de pronto lo mira determinada y se lanza a su cuello donde comienza a dejarle un chupón, lo que hace que Kuon se sorprenda al máximo, cuando ella termina su labor lo mira complacida y risueña..

-Ambos podemos jugar este juego, ahora eres mío...

-Yo hace mucho tiempo que soy solo tuyo y siempre lo seré...-dice deseoso-

Ambos se funden en un beso deseoso, ansioso de demostrarse mutuamente el amor que sentían por el otro, sin poder evitarlo la pasión entre ellos comienza a subir los niveles de temperatura de ambos, tanto que sus manos inquietas y ávidas del otro comienzan a moverse buscando, sintiendo...explorando...

-cof...coff ...-aclara la garganta el chofer ruidosamente- señores ya llegamos al hotel

Ambos al escuchar esa voz se paralizaron, ya que recordaron que estaban dentro del auto, y se avergonzaron por lo que estaban haciendo, se miraron cómplices y se bajaron rápidamente del auto, el chofer no los miraba a los ojos, seguía notablemente incómodo por la situación tan comprometedora vivida, los ayudo con el equipaje y se despidió con una leve reverencia, sin mirarlos a los ojos, cuando el se fue ambos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas divertidos por lo que habían hecho, y eso que solo era el principio.

**Hasta aqui esta segunda parte de este epilogo, hubo boda, hubo fiesta, hubo pacto, y hubo... bueno ... no aun no hubo luna de miel... no se si habrá... puede que si puede que no aunque no es lo mas importante ¿o si?, bueno ustedes me comentan si les interesa la luna de miel, o me salto al final de lo que me queda que contarles para cerrar este maravilloso fic, que cuando lo reeleo para ver en que quedo vuelve a emocionarme...**

**Bueno ya solo me queda un par de cosas mas que contarles del epilogo para cerrar esta historia, así que la tercera parte será el final definitivo, espero les hayan disfrutado, les deje unas fotos de referencia para que se imaginen lo que yo, y espero haberlo podido transmitir en mi texto... un abrazo y nos leemos en la próxima la ultima vez.**


	11. Epilogo Parte 3 : Dias después Final

La pareja de recién casados no salía de su asombro al entrar al cuarto, que los padres de él les habían reservado como regalo de bodas, la evidencia de la poca sutileza de ellos estaba mas que presente en la habitación, aumentando sus temores y avergonzándolos al máximo a ambos.

Es que la visión del ambiente místico, era un poema para el amor, estando tenuemente iluminado por un camino de velas y pétalos de rosas rojas, que terminaba a los pies de la hermosa cama adoselada, con unos preciosos cisnes blancos de toallas que tocando sus picos formaban con sus cuellos un corazón, el lecho nupcial de blanco fulgente contrastaba perfectamente con los delicados pétalos de rosas rojos espolvoreados en ella, a un costado había una mesa con un gran arreglo de rosas rojas, junto a una bandeja que tenía chocolates, fresas, mermelada, galletas, y un montón de cosas más, a su lado dos copas de champán con su respectiva botella enfriándose esperándolos de manera prometedora.

Pero lo que hacia aun más sublime ese entorno era el gran ventanal que resplandecía con luz de la luna llena acompañada de un mar de estrellas que incitaba a los jóvenes amantes a la intimidad de la noche, donde el único sonido eran el latir de sus corazones descontrolados, provenientes de sus deseos mutuos.

Aunque Ren debatía consigo mismo, todo estaba predispuesto para amarla, desde todo su ser, el lugar y la ocasión, pero tenia miedo de lastimarla, de no hacerla feliz, de que la experiencia la decepcionara, el tenia experiencia, pero sentía como si no supiera nada, se sentía nervioso, ansioso, deseaba con toda su alma hacerla feliz amándola de todas las formas posibles.

Kyoko sentía vibrar su piel con las emociones que la embargaban en ese lugar tan maravilloso que era como un sueño de amor que nunca espero estaba con el hombre que ella amaba, al cual quería pertenecer por completo, todos sus sufrimientos habían valido la pena solo por la felicidad por llegar a este momento que anhelaba con todo su ser, su cuerpo y su alma lo reclamaban solo para ella. Sus nervios hicieron que se abrazara a si misma conteniendo sus temblores.

-¿Amor estás bien?

Kyoko se volteo y lo miró escrutadora, podía dilucidar en la mirada de su amado sus sentimientos contradictorios, y eso lo hacía amarlo aun mas ver esa preocupación por sus sentimientos y ver como se contenía para no acercarse a ella. Decidida se acercó a él descolocándolo un poco.

-Como no podría estar bien, si es estoy contigo -dijo con ternura-

El sonríe levemente, intentaba refrenar por todos los medios sus deseos para no abrazarla en esos momentos, no queria hacerla sentir incomoda, por eso dijo tratando se sonar despreocupado.

-Amor, no tienes que sentirte presionada...mis padres no son nada sutiles con sus ideas, pero tranquila, se que debes estar cansada, ha sido un día agotador, mejor vamos a dormir. -dice apenado-

-¿Sabes que esto es como un sueño para mi?

-¿Esto?¿Un sueño? ¿soñabas un lugar como este? -dice sorprendido-

-jajaja no exactamente, mas bien es la situación siempre soñé con ser amada, pero nunca con la intensidad como me has amado tu hasta ahora, antes siempre pensaba que había nacido por error en este mundo, que en todos los lugares que estaba sobraba mi presencia, hasta que me amaste me di cuenta que todo lo que sufrí ha valido la pena, solo por poder sentirme amada por ti.

-¿Porque me dices todo esto?

-Amor se que siempre cuidas de mi, incluso de tus propios deseos, ahora puedo verlo con claridad, pero ya no tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que cuidarme de ti. -dice sincera-

-Claro que debo cuidarte, tú aún estás convaleciente, además nunca has hecho... bueno seria tu primera vez y yo no quiero que sea una mala experiencia por mi culpa.

-Si eres tu seguro no será una mala experiencia porque me amas ¿o no es asi?, ¿o acaso pretendes dejarme después de esto?

-Eso jamás! Yo quiero siempre estar junto a ti, solo no quiero que te sientas presionada por mis padres o por las circunstancias si te pedí que te casaras conmigo era para amarte y cuidarte, ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de pensar en estas cosas...

-y eso es todo lo que quiero que me ames...-dice determinada-

-amor yo...

-yo se que mi destino siempre fuiste tu, por eso no hay otro hombre en mi vida al que quiera y desee de esta manera, ¿o acaso tendré que buscarme un esposo que no tenga miedo a amarme? -dice ceñuda-

Ren la miro frunciendo el ceño y ella sonrió divertida al aligerar la tensión del momento, entendía sus razones, pero ella también quería que el entendiera las de ella.

-supondré que eso era una broma -dijo berrinchudo-

-Bueno si tu no quieres darme mi primera vez, tendré que salir a buscar a alguien que quiera hacerlo conmigo -dice ofuscada-

Determinada se vuelve hacia la puerta para abrirla, Ren abrió mucho los ojos y con velocidad cerro la puerta con rudeza y la volteo efusivo, mirándola escrutador.

-Nadie puede ser tu primer hombre mas que yo -dice intenso-

-entonces demuéstramelo, como en el auto -sonríe maliciosa señalando el chupón que el le hizo hace unos instantes-

Él sonríe complacido por sus palabras que lo llenan de una renovada confianza de amarla, acorta la distancia acorralándola contra la puerta, ella lo mira con intensidad y entrelaza sus manos a su cuello para darle un beso que va subiendo de temperatura a cada contacto, el corazón frenético de el se separa un poco de sus labios para decirle en un susurro sexy.

-¿De verdad no te asusta ni un poco hacer el amor conmigo? -dice expectante-

-Sinceramente estoy aterrada, se que no se nada al respecto, pero confió plenamente en mi esposo, porque se que me ama tanto como yo a él.

La mirada de Kuon, cambio ante mis palabras, reflejando en sus ojos el deseo de poseerme, se acercó a mis labios añorante por devorarlos, si el supiera que todo este tiempo han sido suyos a placer, tomo mi rostro para invadirme con su boca que se acoplaba en perfecta armonía a mis labios, como si hubieran estado destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez para expresar con cada cálido aliento lo que nuestras almas deseosas sabían hace mucho tiempo.

Múltiples besos pasionales nos abandonaban al compás de nuestras respiraciones que se entrecortaban ante el delicioso contacto de esos besos cada vez más ansiosos del otro, tanto que casi me estaba quedando sin oxígeno, sintiéndome desfallecer con esos sentimientos que me envolvían sin escapatoria. Entre bocanadas y repetidos besos castos que me demostraban su ansiedad de quedarse unido a mi, lo cual me hacía sentir su necesidad de tocarme. Nuestras miradas lujuriosas se encontraron, para terminar de dar rienda suelta al llamado incesante de nuestras pieles.

Me abrazó con desenfreno, respirando profundo en mi cuello como si tratara de absorber el aroma de mi ser, mientras acariciaba mi espalda de manera seductoramente posesiva, entretanto sus labios me besaban con premura en mi cuello, que era una invitación a mis sentidos que respondían gustosos generando temblores en mi cuerpo por la emoción como corrientes eléctricas que se colaban en mi piel y en mi garganta sobre todo cuando su lengua deliciosa e invasora provocaron un sentimiento que excedían a mi cuerpo, tanto que comencé a exhalar ruidos extraños que solo podía desahogar los gritos de mi alma deseosa, podía sentir como sonreía complacido mientras continuaba su ardua tarea para provocarme con mayor intensidad eso desgarros desesperados de mi alma que él comenzó absorber poseyendo mi boca con afección.

Cada roce nos despojo de los temores infundados que teníamos, Kuon cada vez mas invasor acarició mi dorso hasta dar con el cierre del vestido, deslizó la cremallera para poder conquistar mi cuerpo, pero se llevó una sorpresa al sentir una suave tela que aun cubría mi piel, mis nervios y expectación por su juicio sobre el regalo de su madre me dominaron, se separó curioso para mirarme indagador, haciendo que mis nervios afloraran en modo de justificación.

-Es el regalo de tu madre -digo precavida-

Kuon ladea la cabeza como tratando de conectar la idea con la tela que acariciaba, hasta que una noción de lo que estaba ocurriendo lo hizo tragar grueso para decirme.

-¿Puedo ver? -dice en un sexy susurro-

-me lo coloqué para ti -sonreí tímida- aunque es algo vergonzoso ojalá no te molestes conmigo por usarlo.

Pude ver como mis palabras hicieron que abriera muchos los ojos ante la expectativa, de lo que encontraría debajo de ese hermoso y angelical vestido, yo asentí y él deslizó los hombros del vestido con suavidad, sin perderse ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo que descubría ante sus ojos, hasta que el vestido casi tan ansioso como el cayo con rudeza al suelo dejando al descubierto el regalo de su madre que lo dejó sorprendido y respirando con dificultad.

Kuon se alejó de mi, para observarme de pies a cabeza, el reflejo de sus ojos me indicaba que su sangre hervía incontrolablemente. No podía saber si la intensidad de su aura era de una furia contenida o como dijo July-san de la llama de un vivido y potenciado deseo al verme así, es que ambas opciones eran completamente validas, quizás era muy atrevido de mi parte colocarme esto, aunque fuera idea de su ahora suegra, ya que ese fino babydoll de color blanco que envolvía ligeramente parte de sus pechos con un encaje trasparente realzando sus pechos de manera tan exuberante, eran una completa provocación y no solo por la terminación del encaje de la tela transparente que caía con delicadeza en su vientre desnudo, sino porque la tela era tan transparente, que develaba su cuerpo, casi por completo, salvo por la tela que apenas cubría su parte intima, podía sentir en el aura de su esposo un deseo ferviente como si quisiera devorarla.

El silencio expectante de él aumentaba sus nervios, él parecía paralizado, abstraído completamente observándome de pies a cabeza, tan solo le esperaba su estallido intenso por su temeraria acción, sabia que no debía haberle hecho caso a July-san, en Japón una chica pura como ella no podía estar exponiendo su cuerpo de esa manera, más a su amado, quizás estaba ofendido, decidida a enfrentar sus tribulaciones.

-¿Estas molesto? -dijo avergonzada-

-¡que! ¡Claro que no! Jamás podría molestarme, con este maravilloso regalo, es mas creo que deberá agradecerle a mi madre en algún momento. -sonríe lujurioso-

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta es perfecto para ti, hace que te veas aun mas bella... aun mas deseable! ¿Puedo demostrarte cuanto me ha gustado la sorpresa? -dice cautivador-

Kyoko se sentía avergonzada por que su piel se erizaba por completo, ante esas palabras llenas de promesas, la sombra de su amado la sorprendió encontrándose con sus ojos en los cuales podía ver las llamas encendidas de su alma y que provocan que su zona íntima se sintiera extrañamente húmeda por las sensaciones que esas llamas devoradoras le transmitían, el acaricio su rostro y la besó de manera ardiente poseyendo no solo sus labios húmedos, sino que introduciendo su candorosa lengua en su cavidad bucal de manera invasora e intensa, logrando que de su garganta se escaparan sonidos involuntarios de placer, cada beso era acompañado con caricias lascivas que recorrían su cuerpo sin control.

Ella estaba poseída por las sensaciones que el le generaba, quería sentir también la calidez de su piel, ansiaba poder ver esos músculos perfectos y acariciar cada rincón de ellos para memorizar todo de ese maravilloso adonis, tomo valor y subió sus manos para acariciar su cuello con torpeza lo acariciaba exploradora intentando bajar por su pecho, el al sentir sus intentos sonrió encantado para decirle.

-¿Quieres que me la quite o prefieres hacerlo tú?

-ehhh yo... -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-

-ambas opciones son validas, y yo solo quiero complacerte!

-mmm quiero quitártela yo... deseo quitarte la camisa y verte sin ella, quisiera poder observarte por completo...-dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos completamente avergonzada-

-jajaja, -rio incrédulo de su suerte- entiendo completamente tus deseos, ya que son los míos contigo.

No lo pude mirar de lo apenada que me sentía, pero el con una sonrisa dulce levantó mi mentón para que lo mire y decirme con absoluta sinceridad.

-Entre nosotros ya no hay secretos, lo que implica que también debes transmitirme claramente lo que deseas, si quieres que lo nuestro funcione debes siempre decirme lo que te provoco, lo que deseas de mí, hasta tus deseos más íntimos para que siempre podamos ser felices juntos.

Ante eso solo pude asentir, y dejar salir mis deseos por él con mis manos temblorosas acaricie su torso sobre ese traje de príncipe, que solo quiero quitar de en medio para volver a ver y sentir el calor de su piel entre la mía, con determinación expando ambas manos para por los hombros sacar la chaqueta y luego deslizarla por sus mangas hacia atrás, con lentitud destrabada cada botón, liberando el deseo ya no tan secreto de mi alma, mientras el me miraba expectante con una sonrisa de satisfacción, en tanto yo me deleitaba acariciando su piel esta vez sin reservas...

Mi cuerpo temblaba en ese momento con tan solo rememorar esas sensaciones, de pronto sentí el contacto de mi real esposo quien preocupado al verme abstraída en mis pensamientos, esto me hizo sonrojar por estar recordando tan vívidamente las sensaciones de nuestro primer encuentro de amor.

-¿Te ocurre algo amor? -dijo curioso-

-ahhh, perdona no te oí, que ¿me decías?, creo que me distraje -dijo apenada-

-y ese sonrojo no será que estas pensando en cosas como las de anoche, conozco esa miradita deseosa -dice lujurioso-

Las mejillas de kyoko se encendieron por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta, y golpeó el pecho de su esposo, que la observaba divertido.

-¡Ren! ¡por favor no hables así!, ¡sobre todo de esas cosas!

-Así que estabas pensando en eso, me encanta que siempre quieras más de mi, como yo de ti. -dice incitador-

Sonriendo encantador, la acerca a él por la cintura para darle un beso fogoso pero fugaz, para sorprenderla divertido.

-Un pequeño adelanto mi vida, no necesitas recordar cuando me tienes a mi para vivirlo día a día.

-Eres un pervertido ¿lo sabías? -dice divertida-

-Tu me transformaste en esto -dice orgulloso-, además es normal que un hombre como yo se vuelva un pervertido lujurioso con una esposa tan hermosa y deseable como tú.-dice en un susurro ronco-

-Puedes por favor no hablar así, cuando hay gente tan cerca y que pueden escucharte -dice avergonzada-

-Me encanta que seas así ¡mi amor!

La acaricia con ternura para besarla con pasión, mientras con sus manos lascivas la acariciaban con fervor, ambos dejándose llevar por esas sensaciones que siempre acudían a ellos cuando se tenían cerca, es que ninguno ya se frenaba, el solo contacto los transportaba irrefrenablemente a la necesidad de unirse nuevamente en un solo ser, la intensidad de los jadeos entre besos y caricias estaba subiendo la temperatura de todo el lugar... hasta que una conocida tos los interrumpió.

-Cof..cof... podrían por favor dejar eso para cuando no esté toda la prensa esperándolos afuera, además en las otras salas hay mucha gente que podría estar escuchándolos. -dijo molesto divertido-

-Yashiro-san, no sabia que habías vuelto, no exageres solo era un beso.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que me ignoren, aunque sepan que estoy aquí, pero agradezcan que vine yo a buscarlos, si eso era un beso no me quiero imaginar que hacen a solas, menos mal he sido yo y no alguien de la organización -dice colocando los ojos en blanco-

-No te ignoramos, solo no sabíamos que estabas aquí, además solo soy un hombre enamorado demostrando el amor por su esposa, no estaba haciendo nada malo. -dice inocente-

-Pero no es necesario que seas tan demostrativo en tus muestras de afecto, además te conozco bien y tu no te conformas, si no paran con estas demostraciones en público los pillaran y el próximo casting que los llamaran será para una película porno -dice fingiendo molestia-

-ahh eso nunca! ¡El cuerpo de mi esposa es solo mío! Jamás dejaría que algún otro pervertido lo disfrutara, aunque... no me molestaría ver esa película solo para mi, sobre todo cuando tenga que viajar solito -dice pensativo-

-ya basta Ren! ¡No bromees de esa forma! -dijo completamente avergonzada-

-¿Quién bromea? -dice serio-

-Ren!

-ok, hablaremos de eso después -dice guiñándole un ojo y robándole un beso -

-Arggghh! Ren por favor puedes terminar con eso ahora -dice divertido-

-Ren compórtate por favor!, Yashiro-san discúlpanos tendremos mas cuidado!

-Kyoko-chan tu no tienes nada porque disculparte! No te preocupes, se quien es el pervertido.

-Para la próxima toca la puerta antes de entrar! -dice ofuscado-

-Es una sala de espera! No tu casa, no crees que debes contenerte sobre todo con los periodistas al acecho.

-aghhh ¡ya esta bien! supongo que no viniste a vigilarnos -dice ceñudo-

-Bueno ¡no!, vine porque llego él.

-¿y eso que? -dice fastidiado-

-que me pidió hablar contigo Kyoko-chan... ¡a solas!

-¡eso no es parte del trato!, o acaso lo incumplirá justo ahora ese &$·&%$&.

-¡Ya Ren! ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Yashiro-san?

-Dice que declarara lo pactado, pero que le urge hablar contigo, y que promete ser breve.

Kyoko se quedo pensativa, no había hablado con él desde ese día que lo dejo llorando por sus palabras todos los acuerdos habían sido a través de los manager y abogados de las respectivas agencias, quizás le debía al menos eso escucharlo, después de todo lo había herido bastante la última vez.

-esta bien iré!

-pero amor! -dice con una cara de cachorro abandonado-

-Ren es mejor hablar con él antes de la conferencia, para que no nos valla a salir con una sorpresa delante de la prensa.

-mmm tienes razón, ¡pero yo voy contigo!

-amor quiere hablar conmigo, no con nosotros

-pero yo...-doble cachorrito-

-nada mi vida, solo será un momento!, confía en mi.

Le acaricia el rostro y le da un beso casto para girarse y salir por la puerta

-Yashiro-san llévame con él para salir de esto.

-Si kyoko-chan vamos!

Ren se queda con la palabra en la boca al ver salir a su esposa con rapidez seguida de su manager que se encogió de hombros antes de salir.

Kyoko ingresa a la sala que Yashiro le indica, dónde están shouko con Shou, ambos los miran expectantes, Shou sumamente sereno mira a su manager y le dice.

-Shouko-san por favor déjame a solas con kyoko.

Shouko miro a Yashiro preocupada y él le asiente diciendo.

-Fuwa-san tienen 10 minutos la conferencia está por empezar.

-gracias Yashiro-san lo tengo claro -dice Cortez-

Ambos manager salen dejando el ambiente tenso entre los dos ex amigos, Shou le hace con un gesto que se siente frente a él. Kyoko lo hace y lo mira expectante.

-Te vez bastante recuperado. -dice amable-

-y tu te vez ¡hermosa! tu esposo tiene buena mano.

-¿Ehh?

-solo digo que estas mucho mas hermosa que antes.

Kyoko lo miro con desconfianza, pero decidió ignorar su comentario, solo debía asegurarse que no iba hacer nada impropio en la conferencia.

-¿supongo que no me pediste venir para decirme esto?

-no, en realidad quería... quiero pedirte que me perdones!

-Pero si yo ya te perdoné, te lo dije la última vez que hablamos

-Lo se Kyoko, pero se que en ese momento lo dijiste para hacerme sentir mejor, pero he estado reflexionado al respecto, se que te hice mucho daño, nunca te aprecié como hubiese debido, ni como amiga, ni como mujer, tarde me di cuenta que habías dejado de quererme, y en vez de entenderlo me enloquecí y casi hago que pierdas la vida por mi culpa, todo esto me ha hecho sentir muy mal.

-Shou yo...

-Por favor déjame terminar...

-He escuchado todo lo que ese hombre ha hecho por ti, y me di cuenta que yo nunca hice nada por merecer tu amor, fui egoísta, y solo pensé en mi, es muy justo que no me ames, y deseo que seas feliz con tu esposo, nadie más que tu merece ser feliz en esta vida.

-Me sorprendes Shoutaro!, nunca pensé oír algo así viniendo de ti.

-Solo no quiero hacerte mas daño, y quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido sinceramente por lo que te hice.

Kyoko miro el semblante de su amigo de la infancia, lo conocía muy bien sabia perfectamente que es no era una expresión habitual, parecía realmente se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido.

-Parece que eres sincero Shou!, pero no es necesario ya todo esta claro entre nosotros. -dice incomoda-

-Lo se pero ¿crees que algún día podrás perdonarme de corazón?

-Shou yo ya te lo dije...ya no te odio, mi vida ahora es más de lo que siempre espere, incluso ya no hay lugar para el rencor ni siquiera para ti, no te preocupes te repito yo ya te perdoné -sonríe con sinceridad-

-Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar de ti Kyoko! ¡Muchas gracias! -sonríe sincero-

-Deseo que tu también puedas encontrar la felicidad Shou algún día!

Shou sintió un puñal helado atravesar su corazón, sabia que no podría arrancarse con facilidad los sentimientos que ella había despertado… pero no podía decirlo de esa manera.

-Por ahora eso es algo difícil, necesito tiempo para superar todo lo que siento por ti.

-Shou... yo...

-No me malentiendas Kyoko, tengo claro cuánto amas a ese hombre, se que no tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo, tampoco quiero tu compasión de hecho te agradezco tus buenos deseos. -sonríe apenado-

-Shou tu sigues siendo muy especial para mi, contigo viví muchas cosas y aunque no todo fue bueno, eso no implica que no recuerde con cariño nuestra niñez, por eso no te deseo ningún mal, espero que algún día encuentres a alguien a quien amar. -dice sincera-

Shou al escuchar esas palabras, sintió un renovado impulso de mantenerse cerca aunque fuera solo un poco y dijo abrupto.

-¿Tú crees que algún día podrías considerarme como un amigo?

Kyoko lo miro desconfiada, eso era repentino además nunca el ha sabido como ser un amigo en realidad.

-No lo se Shou, han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros, ¡no se si podremos ser amigos!

-Lo entiendo, pero me darías una oportunidad, no ahora, pero en un futuro. -dice esperanzado-

-Mmm quizás con el tiempo, pero…siempre y cuando no trates de hacerme daño nuevamente, ni a Ren.

-Lo prometo! -dice sonriente-

-Siendo así te daré una oportunidad, aunque debo comentárselo a Ren primero para que no te agarre a golpes cada vez que te vea -sonríe divertida-

-jajaj si mejor es una bestia dispuesta a todo por ti, y no quiero morir en sus garras.

-Es una buena descripción de el cuando se enoja -dice divertida-

-Kyoko ¿te puedo pedir una última cosa?

\- ¿Dime?

-¿Me dejarías darte un abrazo?

-¡Qué!

-¡Solo quiero un abrazo de despedida, ¡juro que es solo eso!

-Mmm… ¿no harás nada extraño? -dice desconfiada-

-No kyoko solo quiero despedirme de ti, de nuestro pasado y quiero por una vez me dejes estrecharme en mis brazos, se que es lo máximo que puedo aspirar, solo quiero un abrazo tuyo. -dice sincero-

Kyoko lo medito unos minutos y se dio cuenta que su pedido no era tan irracional, y que si algún día podían ser amigos debían cerrar ese capítulo oscuro en sus vidas con una muestra de buena voluntad.

-Si es todo lo que quieres está bien, pero si haces algo impropio, ¡te pateare! -dice ceñuda-

-jajaj no lo dudo, pero te lo juro solo será un abrazo de despedida -dice divertido-

Shou se levanta y le abre los brazos sonriéndole con ternura, ella le devuelve una sonrisa cálida de cariño, que aun siente por su ex amigo de la infancia, que a pesar de todo confía en la sinceridad de sus gestos, se conocen de toda su vida después de todo se criaron juntos, y compartieron mucho momentos, paso de amarlo con toda el alma a odiarlo con la misma intensidad, pero gracias a eso encontró su vocación, y pudo reencontrarse con su verdadero amor, ahora ya tenía claro lo que significaba el en su vida, siempre había sido como un hermano y como tal debía perdonarlo de corazón.

Kyoko se levantó y se dejó abrazar por Shou que cerró sus ojos al estrecharla entre sus brazos, oliendo su embriagante aroma, que le embobaron los sentidos, la apretó con mas fuerza para sentirla un poco más.

Shou se daba cuenta que no tenia oportunidad con ella, ahora amaba a ese hombre en cuerpo y alma. Aunque racionalmente lo sabía, su cuerpo al sentirla entre sus brazos la añoraba, con desesperación trato de memorizarla, con todos sus sentidos, la suavidad de su cabello, la calidez de su piel que solo podía imaginar al sentir la delgada tela, el olor tan característico de ella mezclado con un perfume que la hacía oler aún más deliciosa.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan imbécil? para no darse cuenta que siempre tuvo la mejor mujer a su lado, como fui tan ciego para no haberse dado cuenta, buscando una quimera había perdido lo único real que había tenido en su vida y que ya nunca más le pertenecería, la certeza de su error se derramó furtivamente por sus ojos sin que él pudiera evitarlo, la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo y le susurro al oído tenuemente.

-Adiós Kyoko! ¡Que seas muy feliz! -dijo con una voz fúnebre casi sin aliento-

Kyoko algo sorprendida, lo miro con tristeza, ella sabia perfectamente lo que era añorar a alguien que no sentía nada por ella, trato de agradecerle sus palabras, pero sus palabras no salían de su boca, cuando casi lo logra de pronto se abrió la puerta, como un vendaval el cual también sacó a shou del hechizo de esa mujer que él bautizó como la chupa alma cambia formas, porque en el fondo el sabia que ella lo había atrapado, le había absorbido el alma... pero el se demoro tanto en comprenderlo, que esa bestia furiosa que venia por lo suyo ya le había ganado la partida y era él quien tenía que retirarse derrotado sin su alma, al escuchar a la bestia rugir territorial.

-Aléjate de mi esposa fuwa!

Kyoko con elegancia se soltó del abrazo y miro a su marido entre divertida y ceñuda, como si le alegrara que el sintiera celos y le dijo.

-¡Ren! ¿Porque gritas de esa forma?, solo me dio un abrazo.

-tu dejaste que ese te pusiera las garras encima! -dice furibundo-

-Mi vida, solo me pidió un abrazo de despedida, ¡solo fue eso!, además me pidió perdón por lo que sucedió.

-Eso no me interesa el no tiene porque tocarte después de todo lo que ha hecho.

-Amor por favor!

Kyoko miro a Ren frunciendo el ceño por la escena innecesaria pero cuando iba a reclamar, la voz de su ex amigo muy solemne los descoloco a todos.

-Tsugura-san, kyoko es mi amiga de la infancia, y aunque nunca me porte bien con ella, solo quería que ella supiera que estoy arrepentido, discúlpeme usted también, por haberla puesto en peligro, le prometo que nunca más interferiré en su felicidad -dijo formal-

Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras Yashiro y Shouko detrás de él botaban arena por la boca de la sorpresa de lo que estaban escuchando... que continuó.

-Solo quiero pedirle algo, por favor cuide mucho a kyoko y hágala feliz ella más que nadie en este mundo merece ser feliz -dice solemne-

Ren atolondrado por esas palabras y esa actitud de Fuwa, no era capaz de emitir palabras, observo que su esposa quien le sonreía con ternura, y se dio cuenta que solo podía hacer una cosa, respiro profundo para calmar sus emociones y dijo sereno.

-Claro Fuwa-san que la cuidare con mi vida, gracias por sus palabras.

Shou hizo una leve reverencia respetuosa hacia Ren, quien le devolvió el gesto por cortesía, y kyoko salió a su encuentro agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

-¿Yashiro-san ya es hora?

-¡que! ¡Ahhh siii! a eso veníamos a buscarlos, la conferencia va a empezar -dijo aun atolondrado-

La pareja se miraba complice con un amor mutuo que se veía a simple vista, Kyoko tomo la mano de Ren quien le apretó con ternura mientras ella lo guiaba hacia afuera, de la puerta se giró hacia Shou y le dijo.

-¡vamos Shoutaro nos esperan! -dijo alegre-

Verla irse tan hermosa, y llevándose de la mano a ese hombre, lo hacían comprender que el corazón de ella solo le pertenecía a él, era tan claro tan obvio al ver con la facilidad que ella se había desprendido de sus brazos para ir a su encuentro, con esa sonrisa única que reflejaba que su corazón solo le pertenecía a ese hombre, pero era una sonrisa muy distinta a la que ella le daba a él, cuando aun lo quería, no sabia como podía explicarlo pero notaba que su mirada no era perdida en el amor de él, sino al contrario irradiaba que sabia perfectamente el camino a seguir junto a él.

Sabia que le seria difícil sacarla de su corazón, porque ese amor que había nacido en su pecho existía hace mucho pero el nunca lo comprendió, como shouko se lo dijo hace meses para San Valentín que aun estaba a tiempo de pedir perdón... si tan solo mi orgullo y mi soberbia no me hubieran gobernado quizás su historia seria otra, pero no solo podía conformarse con que ella no lo odiara y algún día ser un buen amigo como siempre debió ser, aunque por dentro su alma estuviera desgarrándose, al retener sus sentimientos con todas sus fuerzas, pero tenia que hacer esta vez lo correcto y aprender de sus errores.

-ehhh si los sigo! -dijo resignado-

Sacudió su cabeza para apartar sus sentimientos de perdida y siguió la estela de su nunca apreciada Kyoko y de ese hombre que se la llevaba y que reconocía a su pesar, que se la merecía mucho más que él.

La conferencia de prensa era un hervidero de emociones, desde que se anunció que ambas partes del accidente estarían presentes y les contarían la versión de los hechos de manera oficial, nunca había habido tanta expectación previa a una conferencia, ya que habían pasado muchos días, y las especulaciones habían crecido después de tantos días de silencio, y que ahora se develaría dicha verdad.

Yashiro salió al pódium principal, y los presentes hicieron un silencio casi sepulcral para escucharlo.

-Buenos días miembro de la prensa, les agradecemos la presencia y sobre todo el respeto que han tenido estos días mientras Kyoko-chan se recuperaba de su accidente, ambas agencias han acordado que nuestras estrellas les comenten lo que sucedido el día del accidente, para que quede claro por todos los involucrados y no hayan mas especulaciones, les pido por favor el mayor de los respetos para ellos.

Luego de esas palabras Yashiro le hizo una seña a Shouko, quien se sonrojo nerviosamente y se giro para abrir la puerta, por la cual salieron Kyoko de la mano de Ren, seguidos por Fuwa Shou, quien volvía a tener su rostro arrogante de estrella.

Ren acomodo a Kyoko en la silla central como un caballero y luego se sentó a su lado derecho, y Fuwa se sentó al lado izquierdo, ante un sin fin de flashes que se desplegaban ansiosos.

-Por favor sin flashes las fotografías.

Shou se aclaro la garganta y miro a la prensa coqueto.

-Gracias por haber venido, y por haber respetado los días de reposo que Ren-kun solicito para mi gran amiga Kyoko.

Al decir eso se generaron murmullos curiosos que Shou acalló cuando volvió hablar.

-Se que les sorprende que yo hable de mi gran amiga Kyoko, con ella por circunstancias de la vida nos criamos juntos como hermanos, y hemos estado apoyándonos siempre en el desarrollo de nuestros sueños en Tokio, ya que nuestros padres, por razones que no les voy a comentar no querían que entráramos en el mundo del espectáculo.

Ren apretaba la mano de kyoko, y esta hacia una mueca comprensiva al ver que Ren fruncía el ceño, por la forma tan sincera de mentir de Shou.

-Pues les comento esto, para que sepan que el día del accidente venían nuestros padres a vernos por primera vez a Tokio, que son los padres de ella de crianza, por eso fuimos juntos al aeropuerto, lamentablemente el auto sufrió una falla mecánica, y el nerviosismo del chofer con su mala maniobra hizo que nos volcáramos y quedar al borde de la muerte.

Shou suspiro dramáticamente como si estuviera recordando un hecho doloroso, y continuo.

-Por suerte Kyoko quedó consciente, y llamo a Ren-kun quien acudió a nuestro rescate de inmediato, salvando la vida a todos. -lo miro agradecido-

Los murmullos se hicieron más notorios, muchos de la prensa comenzaron a levantar la mano y Yashiro comenzó a ceder la palabra.

-Fuwa-san ¿usted y Tsugura-san son amigos?

-En realidad no, pero nos hemos aprendido a conocer porque sale con mi hermana, perdón digo con mi amiga de la infancia -dice sereno-

-o sea usted conoció a Tsugura-san a través de la relación con Kyoko-san

-Si desde que note las intenciones de él, me acerque porque quería estar seguro que la quería de verdad y que no jugaría con sus sentimientos, siempre he sido receloso con los hombres que se acercan a ella, no quiero que la lastimen.

-¿y es cierto que salieron despedidos del auto?

-si es cierto!

-¿y es cierto que usted protegió a kyoko-san de su caída?

-si, como buen hermano que soy siempre la protegeré incluso de mi cuñado, así que el sabe que debe portarse bien -dice amenazador-

-lo tengo claro Shou-kun, -dice Ren sonriente- ya te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo se, solo no esta demás recordártelo delante de la prensa -dice solemne-

-Pero Fuwa-san usted nunca tuvo una relación con kyoko-san, digo de tipo romántica hay gente que dice haberlos visto en los sets de Dark Moon, solo para estar con ella -dice maliciosa la periodista-

-¡claro que no! -dice ofendido- que clase de pervertido andaría con su hermana, solo empecé a ir porque notaba las intenciones de mi actual cuñado, aunque él no quisiera reconocer sus intensiones por ella cuando lo enfrentaba, reconozco que estaba preocupado por su fama de Playboy, y que solo quisiera jugar con los sentimientos de mi hermana.

-Bueno es que en esa época ni yo sabia que me había enamorado de ella -dice encantador- gracias a tus constantes visitas y cuestionamientos comencé a descubrir mis sentimientos reales, en esa época que éramos amigos y colegas. -dice Ren nostálgico-

-¿y usted Tsugura-san siempre supo de la amistad de Kyoko-san y Fuwa-san?

-claro, cuando nos volvimos amigos me habló de él, y al tiempo me lo presentó, debo reconocer que no simpatizamos -dijo sincero-

-kyoko-san ¿usted nunca tuvo sentimientos por Fuwa-san?

-claro siempre he tenido sentimientos por él, el es parte importante de mi familia, hemos cuidado del otro siempre, crecimos juntos, claro que tengo sentimientos por amigo de la infancia, que es como un hermano para mi.

-¿y porque nunca se supo de su amistad antes? -dijo aguda otra periodista-

-por la misma razón de siempre, para que ustedes no especularan cosas molestas -dijo Shou- además Kyoko nunca quiso que la relacionaran conmigo para que no creyeran que por mi fama la estaban considerando, por eso muchas veces rechazo a mi cuñado, aunque lo amaba ya hace mucho.

-Kyoko-san ¿usted rechazo a Tsuruga-san varias veces?

-rechazar ... rechazar no, solo hacia caso omiso a sus palabras, yo no podía creer que una estrella como él, estuviera realmente interesado en mi, mas siendo una novata.

-no es precisamente por ser una actriz que me enamore de ti -dice dándole un beso en la frente-

-lo se -le acaricia el rostro- solo me costo convencerme mas cuando al principio nos llevábamos tan mal -sonríe divertida-

-valla que si me costo convencerte, por eso ya no podía dejarte huir de mi -dijo sonriendo encantador dándole un beso tierno-

La prensa enloqueció fotografiándolos, mientras Shou colocaba su mejor cara de póker, y Yashiro exasperado tosió para interrumpirlos, Ren le sonrió divertido y Yashiro los insto a continuar.

Los murmullos y anotaciones de la prensa hacían notar que la historia era verosímil, más cuando un periodista cambio el tema de la conversación.

-Tsuruga-san ¿cual es la otra primicia que nos tiene?

-ahh ¿no tienen mas preguntas respecto al accidente? -dijo sorprendido-

Nadie dijo nada, aunque de pronto una periodista dijo.

-del accidente no, pero tengo curiosidad ¿porque se casaron tan rápido?, ¿es que acaso la actriz Kyoko-san esta embarazada?

La expectación se hizo notar en el ambiente, cuando se lanzo la pregunta que muchos querían saber, Ren sonrió divertido al ver a kyoko enrojecer y a Fuwa descolocado, estaba tentado de decirles que si, solo para hacer sufrir a Fuwa, pero no podía mentir tan descaradamente y menos jugar con eso ahora.

-En realidad la premura de casarnos fue por mi terquedad, ya que el matrimonio que cuidaban de mi esposa, que la quieren como a una hija, querían que cuando saliera del hospital llevarla a su casa con ellos, y verán yo quería llevarla conmigo a mi departamento para cuidarla, como lo estaba haciendo en el hospital. Pues como se me dijo que por ser su novio era mal visto que ella se fuera conmigo, pensé que si era solo por ser novios el problema, la solución era casarnos de una vez.

-¿Así sin mas? ¿No llevaban un par de días de novios en ese entonces?

-Exactamente!, pero saben cuando uno encuentra lo que yo tengo con Kyoko, no importa la cantidad de días, ni nada, cuando uno sabe que está frente al verdadero amor nadie es capaz de dejarlo ir, yo jamás podría amar a alguien como la amo a ella y yo no iba permitir ser una visita en la vida de mi esposa después que casi la perdí en ese accidente.

-¿Entonces no hay embarazo?

-Claro que no, cuando nos casamos no había ninguna posibilidad de embarazo, ya que como bien dijo llevábamos pocos días de novios.

-¡Ren! -susurro kyoko-

-¡perdón amor, pero es verdad! -dijo divertido encogiéndose de hombros-

Varios sonrieron al darse cuenta de lo que Ren quiso decir con sus palabras...

-bueno en fin nos casamos porque la amo y no iba permitir que por un ridículo papel la separan de mi lado, eso es todo. -dijo tajante-

Los murmullos generales de aceptación les indicaban lo contentos que estaban los de la prensa con la información y que no parecían dudar de la verosimilitud de los hechos, shouko y yashiro parecían pensar lo mismo, y cuando se cruzaron sus miradas ambos avergonzados las desviaron algo sonrojados.

-Tsuruga-san y ¿Cuál es la otra primicia que nos prometió entonces?

-ahh eso, claro no lo olvido de hecho como respetaron tan bien el acuerdo les tengo dos primicias.

-¡Que!

Se escuchó en general un murmullo de excitación recorría el lugar, Ren miró a Yashiro-san y este asintió, se bajo del pódium para ir a la sala de espera y volvió segundos después asintiendo Ren desde la puerta.

-Bueno escuchen con atención, no se si lo saben, pero el nombre de Tsugura Ren es mi nombre artístico, el cual use porque quería demostrar mi talento como actor sin apoyarme en mi nombre real.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Bueno mi padre es un famoso y querido actor en el medio, por lo cual su nombre cuando empecé mi carrera hacía que muchos creyeran que conseguía trabajo gracias a él, por eso decidí volver a empezar como Tsugura Ren lejos de todo para que pudieran juzgarme por mi trabajo y no por el renombre de mi padre.

-¿y quien es su padre Tsugura-san?

-Bueno como es mejor que lo conozcan de una vez le pedí a mi padre que viniera aquí, por favor Yashiro-san.

Yashiro abrió la puerta y un gran ohhh general seguido de un murmullo excitado llenaba la habitación al reconocer al hombre que ingresó a la sala de conferencia saludando con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¿Su padre es el gran Hizuri Kuu? -dijeron varios sorprendidos-

-así es mi nombre real es Hizuri Kuon -dijo orgulloso-

Los murmullos y las fotos no se hicieron esperar ante la amplia y emocionada sonrisa de kuu que abrazó a su hijo fraternal y luego a su nuera para mirar a la prensa emocionado.

-Amigos de la prensa con orgullo les presento a mis hijos Hizuri Kuon y Hizuri Kyoko, que son mi mayor orgullo. -dijo con una sonrisa esplendorosa-

Besa a cada uno en la mejilla y sonríe feliz, mientras los abraza por detrás. La prensa estalló de emoción al oír eso y preguntaba mil cosas, pero casi nadie podía entender nada por tanto barullo, así que Yashiro san puso orden nuevamente.

-¡Orden por favor, deben realizar las preguntas de a uno!

La prensa estaba tan emocionada con tanta información que ya no podía mas de tantas noticias, después muchas preguntas, la prensa comenzó a calmarse.

-Bueno siendo así podemos dar por terminada la conferencia.

-un momento yashiro-san, hay una última novedad que quiero compartir con la prensa.

Todos se quedaron observando en silencio después de esas palabras expectantes de qué más podían saber. Ren se giró hacia su esposa que lo miro confundida por esa repentina mirada que ella conocía muy bien, el solo la miraba así cuando estaba pensando decir o hacer una travesura, eso la asustó.

-Amor cuando nos casamos hace unos días mi mama me hizo prometerle algo, que ese es el motivo real porque no ha venido hoy a esta conferencia, pero yo honrando mi juramento quiero decírtelo delante de toda la prensa -sonríe encantador-

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos con esa sonrisa de emperador de la noche que ya conocía muy bien lo que significaba, la prensa fotografiaba cada instante en que ellos se miraban mutuamente.

-Le prometí que cuando supiera todo el mundo quien soy, haría lo mismo con nosotros, entonces ahora que todos saben quien soy…

Entrelazo sus manos a las de kyoko y continuo…

-Esta vez con todos como testigos, Kyoko quiero que sepas que cuando te conocí, volteaste mi mundo de cabeza literalmente, jamás había conocido una mujer como tu, y sin darme cuenta caí rendido loco de amor por ti, ninguna mujer antes había logrado despertar en mí lo que tu me das cada día, desde el día que te conocí, cambiaste mi vida para mejor y me hiciste un mejor hombre al amarme, siempre le agradeceré a la vida y al destino por haberte puesto en mi camino, y porque no puedo imaginarme vivir un solo día sin tenerte junto a mi, por eso quiero volver a preguntarte…

Se arrodilla ante ella y saca una caja de su bolsillo con un anillo que ella ya conocía, con razón no lo encontró en la mañana…

-¿quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?¿Te casas conmigo?

Kuon sonríe radiante, ante los ojos emocionados y anegados de lágrimas de su esposa, que no entiende con claridad la intención de su esposo.

-¡Mi vida me emocionan tus palabras, pero no te entiendo si ya estamos casados! -dice extrañada-

-¡Si, pero aun no nos hemos casado por iglesia! ¿Te volverías a casar conmigo?

-Mi amor tu sabes que mi corazón te ha elegido una y mil veces, claro que me casaría de nuevo contigo. -dice emocionada-

Le acaricia con el rostro y sonríe radiante, toma el anillo y se lo coloca en su dedo y le da un beso en el como si fuera el máximo tesoro de su vida, para luego levantarse efusivo, y alzarla en brazos a su altura para besarla con una sonrisa en los labios y luego abrazarse sumamente cómplices ante los flashes de las cámaras que capturan el genuino momento, cuando se separan se miran con amor que traspasan las barreras de las cámaras. Ren mira a la prensa absolutamente feliz, baja su esposa y a la aferra a su manos para decir.

-Bueno después que mi esposa me ha aceptado nuevamente, nos vemos en 2 meses en el Castillo Himeji, donde mi princesa y yo uniremos nuestras vidas teniéndolos a todos de testigo esta vez, los esperamos, eso es todo ¡adiós!-dice radiante-

Dejando la algarabía en la prensa, que enloquecía sacaba fotos mientras Ren sonreía divertido llevándose a su esposa para salir a la sala de espera seguidos por todos los demás, dejando una gran conmoción en la sala.

Después de un día intenso de emociones al fin la joven pareja Hizuri iba en el auto dirigiéndose a su hogar, casi no habían conversado, entre las felicitaciones y conversaciones, ya que según el sondeo que hicieron los manager la historia del accidente fue completamente aceptada por la prensa, además con los noticiones que dio el antes conocido Tsugura Ren, habían colapsado las redes sociales y noticias con ellos, sobre todo lo que mas se repetía era la hermosa declaración de amor que Hizuri Kuon le dio a su esposa en los medios, que hizo desmayar a mas de una.

Ya en el ascensor kuon abrazo a kyoko por la espalda y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla.

-¿estas bien amor?

-si claro, ¿porque no habría de estarlo?

-ha sido un día duro para todos, mas cuando te llamo mi madre!

-creo que July-san es la mas feliz con la organización de nuestra boda!

-cuando le dije hace unos días que haría y como seria fue la primera en desmayarse -sonríe divertido-

-¿pero crees que sea bueno hacer un espectáculo de nuestra boda?

-si te soy sincero, yo prefería algo mas privado como cuando nos casamos hace unos días, para mi con esa boda es mas que suficiente, pero como bien dijo mi madre (en realidad me amenazo), uno se casa una sola vez en la vida, y yo quiero que para ti sea un sueño, bueno y también porque mi madre no me perdonaría sino lo hago. -dijo colocando los ojos en blanco-

-pero mi amor para mi todo ha sido perfecto, no necesito que armes tal revuelo, yo fui feliz con la boda especial que tuvimos, y he sido inmensamente feliz todos estos días a tu lado, no necesito nada mas.

-Pues yo si necesito mas quiero que todo el mundo sea testigo de la hermosura de mi maravillosa esposa, y que todos sepan que eres solo mía, no quiero que a nadie le quede duda alguna de lo felices que somos y cuanto nos amamos.

-¿y no es suficiente con que ambos lo sepamos?

-Si, pero reprimí tanto mis sentimientos por ti, y antes nunca había tenido algo que contar a todo el mundo, que ahora lo único que quiero es que todos sepan lo inmensamente afortunado que soy por tenerte y lo feliz que me haces!

-Te has vuelto muy romántico, yo diría que hasta cursi -sonríe burlona-

-hay otra cosa que también me he vuelto por ti, tu me haces ser adicto.

-¿adicto?

-claro soy adicto a ti, porque no hay un segundo en el día que no desee, tener tus besos, tus caricias, tu piel, tu cuerpo, sentir tu olor y poder estrecharte entre mis brazos, pero sobre todo soy adicto a hacerte el amor, es mi mayor adicción. -dice roncamente sexy-

-¿como puedes decir esas cosas con tanta facilidad?

-porque son verdad, yo no concibo mi vida sin ti, ¿recuerdas cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez?

-claro como no recordarlo, se quedo grabado a fuego en mi corazón y en mi piel.

-¿te confieso algo?

-¿que?

-yo había soñado muchas veces con hacerte mía, sobre todo desde ese día en aquel otro ascensor cuando me dijiste que me amabas, pero nada de lo que pude fantasear, me podía preparar para lo que sentí ese día -dice con un suspiro-

-vez que yo no te transforme en un pervertido, tu lo eras desde antes -dice divertida-

-ahhh no! no Sra Hizuri no evada sus responsabilidades, aquí la única responsable de este hombre que soy yo es usted, usted que rompió capa por capa los envoltorios de mi corazón, y me volvió un ser racional respecto a como me veía a mi mismo, dejando de lado mi odio y frustración solo por el privilegio de amarte, volviéndome loco de amor por usted cayendo preso por sus brazos que son mi refugio y mi único hogar desde el día que correspondió a mi amor... así que no venga a huir ahora de lo que me ha hecho, porque usted me ha hechizado por completo en cuerpo y en alma encadenándome por siempre a su vida.

-De donde sacas esa manera de hablar tan convincente, eres un perfecto orador, un estafador de primera, por eso todas las mujeres de Japón se desmayan con solo verte y se enamoran con solo una mirada. -sonríe picara-

-La única mujer que quiero enamorada de mi eres tu, y me asegurare de mantenerte así el resto de nuestras vidas.

-yo también, quiero que tu te mantengas enamorado de mi de por vida.

-eso es fácil solo tienes que amarme, ya que no hay forma de que yo me enamore de alguien más.

-¿habiendo mujeres mucho mas hermosas y mas talentosas que yo en el medio del espectáculo?

-Es que yo no me enamore de tu belleza y talento.

-Entonces ¿De qué?

-Me enamore de tu tenacidad para enfrentar la vida, que me enseño a enfrentar mis propias limitaciones y temores, Me enamore de tu capacidad de ver el mundo mas allá de la realidad con tu infinita inocencia, Me enamore de tu ternura y tu preocupación por mi bienestar, incluso sin preguntar solo aguardando por mi, me enamore de tu capacidad de amar y de tu bella alma, además ahora estoy completamente enamorado de tus labios, de tu piel, de tu cuerpo, para mi no hay otro mas deseable y bello que el tuyo. -dice sincero-

-¡eres muy dulce amor!, pero también un pervertido -dice divertida -, aunque no se si tengo una bella alma, recuerda que he odiado mucho, incluso a ti.

-ahhh pero como no vas a ser bella de alma, si convertiste el mal que te hizo ese idiota, en tu fuerza para convertiste en actriz para salir adelante sola, y liberar a este hombre que tienes enfrente de su odio y de su pasado.

-Bueno eso fue reciproco amor, tu también me liberaste del odio, me hiciste ver que debía hacer las cosas por mi misma, ¡además me impulsaste a encontrar mis pasiones la actuación y tu! -dice con amor-

Kuon sonríe travieso y acorrala a su esposa contra el panel del ascensor y presiona el botón de detención, antes que kyoko pueda decir algo el posesivo toma su nuca y le da un beso lujurioso mientras con la otra mano envuelve su cintura. Kyoko sucumbe a los labios que adora y que lleva deseando por horas por probar y responde con intensidad a los deseos de su amado, al separarse el sonríe divertido.

-vez que no soy el único pervertido aquí! -sonríe juguetón-

-pues debe hacerse responsable de eso Sr. Hizuri, usted es que ha convertido a esta inocente chica en una mujer deseosa por el hombre que la pervierte cada noche.

-jejej y en los días también no olvides los días, mira que es la mejor forma de empezar el día -sonríe malicioso-

Kyoko le golpea el pecho y lo sorprende lanzándose a su cuello y dándole un beso muy efusivo que el responde entre risas que lo dejan sin aliento, haciendo que su otro yo quiera salir a jugar. El entusiasta restriega su parte intima con la de su esposa para que pueda sentirlo e incitarla a más. Ella como siempre responde gustosa al llamado de su amado y comienzan a acariciarse con lujuria.

El recorre sus piernas con sus manos ansiosas mientras ella no deja de exhalar los alivios de sus deseos que se escapan por su garganta ante las imponentes caricias de su marido, este comienza a deslizarse por su cuello para lamer con desenfreno la piel de su ansiada esposa… cuando sienten el intercomunicador del ascensor que los descoloca al recordar que no estaban solos.

-cof cof…Sr Tsuruga-san, por favor le pido que no detenga el ascensor nuevamente, hay otros que lo necesitan -dice una voz fastidiada-

La pareja se mira enrojecida y a la vez divertida de ser nuevamente regañados por el conserje.

-¡Lo siento, fue un accidente!

-Esta bien!, pero es el tercero esta semana ¡por favor tenga mas cuidado!

-Gracias lo tendré en cuenta! -dice conteniendo la risa-

Ambos se miran cómplices y estallan en carcajadas, divertidos por siempre tentarse a dar rienda suelta a su amor cuando el ascensor se cerraba, es que para ellos es donde toda su felicidad había comenzado, no podían evitar sentir aflorar sus deseos por demostrarse cuanto se amaban cuando se encerraban en esos pequeños compartimientos que eran su mejor refugio.

Y Aunque los días posteriores al salir de ese ascensor serian una completa locura, entre el boom de su carrera y su relación pública, entre multiples supuestos suegros, padres, familiares, amigos y uno que otro periodista o actor indeseado, los cuales los volverían locos (sobre todo a Kuon) y por supuesto la boda que los convertiría en el centro de la palestra nacional e internacional, ya que no imaginaban las sorpresas que July les tenia preparada ese día que serian inolvidables de manera tan vergonzosa como feliz.

Además sin saberlo su amor había contagiado a otros haciendo que se formaran nuevas parejas a su alrededor, pero la que más les sorprendería en el transcurso de los meses, seria la de su querido manager, el cual merecía ser amado por su paciencia infinita con ellos, pero eso ya pertenece a otra historia, porque el ascensor volvía a moverse hacia su hogar, lugar en donde se pertenecían mutuamente porque para ellos era el único lugar donde podían develar sus secretos y deseos mas íntimos, lugar donde podían ser ellos mismos sin tapujos y sin las miradas de curiosos, podían hablar, jugar, reír y amarse en completa libertad por cada día, y por supuesto por cada noche, aunque claro siempre habría un ascensor disponible para recordar viejos tiempos ¿o no?

**-FIN-**

**Cuando se termina una historia da una sensación de que siempre se puede contar mas, porque siempre se puede estirar mas o nacen nuevas historias, pero creo que uno cuando parte una historia , piensa en final y yo siempre pensé en este final donde ellos llegaran amarse y comenzaran una nueva vida juntos superando los obstáculos, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por su hermosos comentarios, y por la paciencia de esperar las actualizaciones ahora que he estado mas ocupada, las quiero miles y muchas gracias por leer el secreto del ascensor! Me he divertido mucho con esta historia! y espero hayan disfrutado el final cariños miles!**

**Siempre es triste el fin... pero puede ser el comienzo de una nueva historia un abrazo virtual para todas :D**


End file.
